


Cupid's Arrow

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempt at Humor, Coffee Shops, College, Demisexual Kyle, Drinking, Drugs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderfluid Butters, Growing Up, Idiots in Love, Jealous Craig Tucker, Jealous Tweek Tweak, Love Triangles, Might continue someday, Multi, One-sided Twomas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Kyle, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, South Park References, Teenage Drama, The Adults Are Stupid, top butters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: A ideia de se despedir das pessoas com quem você passou a vida toda e ter a chance de nunca mais vê-las era assustadora, mas era uma realidade que Kyle precisava aceitar se quisesse ir para a faculdade de consciência limpa e sem nenhum peso nos ombros.Se ele quisesse sair de South Park - e ele queria muito -, teria que fazê-lo sabendo o caminho que gostaria de tomar. E não poderia fazer isso se se prendesse ao passado.Mas quem disse que isso seria algo fácil? Ainda mais quando uma parte de seu passado estava indo com ele para a universidade.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. O último encontro

Todo ser humano já teve aquele momento na vida que pensou em querer se formar de vez e ficar livre da escola. Poder sair da casa dos pais e dar o fora do buraco que conheceu a vida toda para explorar o vasto mundo em que vive. No entanto, as coisas pareciam dar um giro de 180 graus quando o momento de deixar a escola realmente chegava e todas as pessoas com quem você cresceu começavam a arrumar as coisas para seguirem com suas vidas, provavelmente para nunca mais serem encontradas.

A ideia de se despedir das pessoas com quem você passou a vida toda e ter a chance de nunca mais vê-las era assustadora, mas era uma realidade que Kyle precisava aceitar se quisesse ir para a faculdade de consciência limpa e sem nenhum peso nos ombros. Se ele quisesse sair de South Park - e ele queria pra caralho - teria que fazê-lo sabendo o caminho que gostaria de tomar. E não poderia fazer isso se se prendesse ao passado.

Mas quem disse que isso seria algo fácil? Ainda mais quando uma parte de seu passado está indo com ele para a universidade. Kenny e Cartman receberam suas cartas de aprovação algumas semanas após ele receber a sua e estariam indo os três para a mesma universidade em questão de semanas, apenas aguardavam o fim do ano letivo. Além deles, o ruivo não duvidava que pudesse acabar encontrando mais gente de South Park pelo campus da faculdade ou pelas ruas de Denver, já que vários de seus colegas queriam manter certa proximidade de suas famílias.

Se alguém de fora visse a quantidade de pessoas que estavam planejando ir para o mesmo lugar, provavelmente acharia que era alguma conspiração do governo ou algo do tipo. No entanto, era bizarramente comum pessoas que estudaram na mesma escola mudarem-se para a mesma faculdade, nem que esta fosse do outro lado do país. Adolescentes eram conhecidos por andar em bandos, afinal. 

Entretanto, se isso era bom ou não, Kyle não sabia realmente definir. Por um lado, era bom ter alguém conhecido em meio à um ambiente completamente novo, mas essas amizades poderiam, sim, acabar interferindo na vontade da pessoa de fazer novas, dando-lhe um certo comodismo no meio social do qual já participa. Apesar de os estudantes de faculdade geralmente não terem a mente muito aberta para fazer amizades, preocupados demais com suas notas e descobrir se o que escolheram realmente é o que querem para o resto de suas vidas.

De qualquer forma, não é como se ele, Cartman e Kenny fossem os únicos a ir juntos para a faculdade. Stan havia o contado alguns meses atrás que ele e Wendy estavam muito sérios sobre o plano de dividir um quarto em alguma faculdade de Washington, plano este que se mostrou concreto quando o casal recebeu suas cartas de aprovação algumas semanas antes das finais do ensino médio.

Era estranho pensar que ele não veria mais seu melhor amigo, ainda mais depois de tudo que eles haviam passado juntos. Lembrava-o de quando Stan fez dez anos e virou o cara mais chato e depressivo do grupo, o que fez com que eles acabassem se distanciando por dois dias inteiros, mas que pareciam que se tornariam uma rotina nova, até todas as coisas que haviam mudado voltarem ao normal. Pelo menos, agora que ele estava indo para a faculdade, ele finalmente teria aquela mudança de ares e o destino imprevisível que buscou desde então. E ele provavelmente pararia de beber, o que era um excelente bônus!

Kyle soltou um suspiro cansado. Ele estava no meio da aula de biologia e pensando no resumo da sua vida. Que ótimo jeito de aprender sobre fungos e bactérias.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelo caderno com fluidez, anotando cada palavra que havia perdido em seu devaneio. Quando chegasse na faculdade, teria que fazer questão de que esse hábito _morresse_ para garantir que aproveitaria ao máximo seu curso. Ele não se contentaria com nada menos que o seu melhor em todas as matérias. Ele estava decidido a realmente se destacar na faculdade e assegurar um excelente futuro à sua frente.

Só faltavam alguns minutos para terminar a última aula e os efeitos disso eram refletidos nos outros alunos da classe. Todos já estavam abrindo suas mochilas e correndo para guardar os cadernos, papéis e estojos que restavam em cima da mesa. Não podiam exatamente ser culpados. Afinal, era o último dia de aula. Ninguém mais aguentava ouvir os professores falando quando já haviam passado o período das provas finais e poderiam estar em casa arrumando suas malas ou passando tempo com seus amigos e entes queridos.

\- Hey, Kyle. - o ruivo ouviu a voz de Kenny sussurrando em seu ouvido e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ele continuasse falando. Nem a pau que ele ia parar de copiar a matéria só pra ficar conversando, ainda mais quando o sinal estava pra tocar. - A gente vai na lagoa do Stark mais tarde. Você vem?

Um aceno de cabeça e o loiro já tinha sua resposta. A esse ponto, o grupo já estava muito bem acostumado com a forma dinâmica que o ruivo usava para responder quem estivesse falando com ele durante a aula. Como o nerd que se tornara, Kyle não tinha como ficar doando todo seu tempo de aula para besteiras como a encheção de saco diária de Cartman ou os comentários desnecessários de Kenny. 

A falta de atenção era irritante? Muito, mas os garotos aprenderam a conviver com isso. Pessoas mudam, e a pessoa que Kyle almeja se tornar depende, e muito, da forma como ele se comporta durante as aulas e o quanto de conhecimento ele carrega dentro de sua cabecinha de pré-adulto.

Mas isso já não importava mais. Em um segundo, o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do ano letivo e, oficialmente, o fim da jornada dos alunos do terceiro ano do colegial.

Kyle guardou seu material na bolsa enquanto tomava cuidado para não ser atingido por nenhum dos objetos que os alunos começaram a jogar para cima, uma forma um tanto destrutiva de comemorar o fim do ensino médio. Saiu correndo da classe junto à todos os seus colegas, que seguiam para a saída da escola o mais rápido possível, se empurrando, jogando os cadernos para o alto, espalhando folhas e berrando até suas gargantas começarem a ficar secas.

\- Acabou o ensino médio, caralho! - ouviu Kenny gritar ao chutar a porta de entrada, juntando-se à algazarra do resto dos colegas. - Finalmente! Não temos mais que ir pra essa merda de escola! Eu não aguentava mais!

\- Ugh, nem me fale. - concordou o ruivo. - Esses últimos anos devem ter sido os piores da minha vida até agora, cara, sem brincadeira. Ainda bem que acabou. 

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso aliviado. Realmente, esses últimos anos de estudo foram muito puxados, com toda a preocupação com a faculdade, passar de ano e milhões de matérias novas e complicadas. Ninguém podia esperar para ir embora.

\- Kahl! Kenny! - a voz de Cartman se fez presente junto com o próprio. - Acabou a escola, gente!

\- Acredite, cara, a gente percebeu. - respondeu o loiro de parka laranja.

\- CUIDADO AÍ! - a voz de alguém gritou, chamando a atenção dos garotos para a mochila que voava em sua direção.

Por puro reflexo, Kyle segurou a cabeça de Cartman e o puxou para baixo junto com ele, ambos conseguindo desviar do projétil que acabou acertando Kenny no meio do rosto, fazendo-o cair duro no chão. 

Stan, que estava no processo de se aproximar do trio, encarou a cena em choque.

\- Puta merda! Eles mataram o Kenny! - bradou em desespero.

\- Filhos da puta! - completou Kyle ao levantar-se do chão.

Um grunhido escapou de trás da mochila e o encapuzado lentamente se sentou, tirando o objeto da frente de seu rosto.

\- Nope. Tô vivo ainda. - ergueu-se lentamente do chão e esfregou a ponta do nariz, que estava doendo por conta do acidente. - Puts, cara, tá doendo essa merda.

\- Olha pra onde você joga essa merda da próxima vez, Clyde! - gritou o balofo de cabelos castanhos. - Na próxima, pega essa porra e enfia no teu cu! - as desculpas de Clyde ecoaram ao longe enquanto ele seguia ia embora junto com Craig, Tweek, Jimmy e Token. - Filho da puta… 

\- Você tá bem, Kenny? - Stan perguntou enquanto chegava perto do loiro.

\- Ah, nada que um gelo não resolva. Mas, puta merda, Kyle, você ajuda o Cartman e eu que tomo a mochila na cara?! Eu achei que fôssemos amigos!

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho, seus olhos alternando entre seus três amigos enquanto tentava formular uma resposta.

\- Que? Cara, foi no reflexo!

\- Mas que sacanagem, cara. Seu reflexo é ajudar o Cartman e deixar o Kenny morrer? - contrapôs Stan, guardando as mãos no bolso do casaco.

\- Eu _não_ precisava da sua ajuda, Kahl. - reclamou o moreno, fazendo cara feia para o ruivo.

Kyle cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fuzilou-o com o olhar.

\- Tá bom, então. Na próxima vez que alguma coisa for te acertar, você que se vire.

Stan e Kenny se entreolharam, compartilhando a mesma conversa que sempre tinham quando Cartman e Kyle começavam a discutir. Eles sabiam muito bem que não deveriam tentar interferir ou argumentar com aqueles dois quando eles ficavam assim. O melhor era só esperar a poeira baixar ou tentar mudar de assunto.

\- Então… A gente se vê na lagoa mais tarde? - perguntou Kenny, ajeitando a mochila em suas costas.

Kyle quebrou a guerra de olhares que estava tendo com Cartman e respondeu o loiro com um aceno de cabeça.

\- A gente se vê mais tarde então. 

O grupo rapidamente se dispersou, cada um indo para sua casa, e Kenny suspirou aliviado. Tinham conseguido evitar mais uma briga desnecessária entre Cartman e Kyle. Ele nem queria imaginar como seriam as coisas quando eles fossem para a faculdade.

(...)

> **_#TampasAbertas_ **
> 
> _Ah cara n acredito q perdi minha mochila_
> 
> _Não devia ter jogado ela fora se quisesse ficar com ela_
> 
> _Trouxa_
> 
> **_Melhor baixista_ **
> 
> _Tinha alguma coisa de tão importante na mochila pelo menos?_
> 
> **_#TampasAbertas_ **
> 
> _Acho que n…._
> 
> _AH NÃO CARA_
> 
> _NÃO_
> 
> _NAAAAAAAAO_
> 
> _MEUS AIRPODS_
> 
> _TAVAM NO BOLSINHO DA FRENTE_
> 
> _NAAAOOOOOOO_
> 
> _PQP CARA_
> 
> _Se fudeu_
> 
> **_#TampasAbertas_ **
> 
> _VAI TOMAR NO CU CRAIG_
> 
> _EU TO DESESPERADO AQUI_
> 
> _Meus airpods cara_
> 
> _Meu pai vai decepar minha cabeça quando descobrir q eu perdi_
> 
> **_Melhor baixista_ **
> 
> _Não da pra vc ir procurar a mochila?_
> 
> _Ainda deve estar jogada em algum lugar da escola_
> 
> _Ou alguém mandou pros achados e perdidos_
> 
> **_#TampasAbertas_ **
> 
> _Puts_
> 
> _Vou correr então_
> 
> _Falo com vcs dps_
> 
> _Só n vai chorar se n achar_
> 
> _Vai q alguém viu q tinha coisa lá dentro e pegou_
> 
> **_#TampasAbertas_ **
> 
> _N joga uruca porra!_
> 
> _Eu tenho fé q ta la_
> 
> _Tu vai ver_

Craig revirou os olhos e bloqueou a tela do celular, atirando-o para um canto aleatório do sofá. Seus olhos desviaram para a tela da televisão, na qual Tweek estava jogando Far Cry. Ele parecia estar se divertindo, o que era bom, considerando que ele não tinha tanto costume de jogar videogames.

O casal havia adotado, há alguns anos, o hábito de irem um na casa do outro para passar o dia juntos, sempre uma vez por semana. E, naquela tarde, eles resolveram descansar na casa de Craig enquanto não chegava a hora de começarem a arrumar as malas para ir embora. Por mais que estivessem indo para a mesma faculdade, aquele ambiente familiar ainda guardava um grande valor sentimental para eles e não estavam exatamente prontos para se desfazer disso.

\- Craig? - a voz do loiro chamou pelo moreno, que não tinha percebido que estava encarando Tweek esse tempo todo.

\- Uh, sim? O que foi, amor?

O loiro sorriu e revirou os olhos.

\- Eu perguntei o que os caras tavam falando no grupo. Meu celular tá vibrando já faz uns cinco minutos.

\- Ah, é só o Clyde chorando porque não pegou a mochila de volta e agora tá arrependido. - o loiro o encarou pelo canto do olho com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Os AirPods dele tavam lá.

\- Ah, agora faz sentido. - riu ele, voltando a prestar atenção em seu jogo.

Enquanto seu namorado focava na televisão, Craig tinha sua atenção todinha nele. A forma como seus olhos estavam incrivelmente concentrados na tela, sem nem dar bola para o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, era algo que não acontecia com tanto costume, principalmente quando o loiro tomava aquele café esquisito da loja dos pais dele - um hábito que Craig estava dando seu melhor para que ele cortasse. 

Ele percebeu que café, em geral, acalmava, sim, seu namorado, mas sua tremedeira e os espasmos ficavam bem piores quando ele tomava qualquer coisa que vinha da Tweak Bros. Desde então, ele esteve insistindo em afastar Tweek daquele lugar para testar sua teoria. Até agora, os resultados eram bons. Ele começou a tremer bem menos e os espasmos foram parando. Só aconteciam em situações de verdadeiro estresse, o que era uma excelente melhora se considerar que quando eles tinham oito anos ele estava _sempre_ tremendo.

Um bônus que veio com essa experiência é que, já que eles estavam evitando aquele café, tinham mais oportunidade de realmente sair juntos, sem ficar um na casa do outro fazendo o que sempre faziam, o que era de certa forma emocionante. Por mais que Craig gostasse de comodidade, às vezes era bom mexer um pouco nas coisas e fazer algo diferente do que a rotina mandava. 

Afinal, não tinha nada de cômodo e chato em namorar Tweek. Ele era escandaloso, tinha uma imaginação _muito_ fértil, fazia tempestade em copo d’água e estremecia com um simples toque no ombro. Mas, ainda assim, era a pessoa que Craig amava há mais de oito anos. 

Tweek não demorou em perceber o olhar do moreno novamente sobre si. Suas mãos começaram a tremer de ansiedade e sua respiração ficou mais pesada.

\- … T-tá tudo bem, Craig? - virou-se para ele enquanto pausava o jogo.

Seu corpo estremeceu em alerta ao sentir Craig juntar seus lábios nos dele, mas logo cedeu ao calor que crescia em seu peito. Em situações normais, Tweek suspeitaria que seu namorado estava fazendo isso só para ele perder o jogo e ter que passar o controle para ele - o que já havia acontecido diversas vezes. Mas, como ele havia pausado o jogo, provavelmente era só um momento de carência.

E depois falavam que Tweek que era a puta por atenção.

O loiro encarou Craig com os olhos arregalados ao separarem seus lábios, seu cérebro ainda demorando um pouco para processar as coisas. Seus dedos tocaram delicadamente sua boca e ele se pegou rindo baixinho.

\- Pra que foi aquilo?

\- O que? Não posso mais beijar meu namorado? - provocou o moreno, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

Tweek revirou os olhos e abriu um sorriso bobo.

\- Não é isso, idiota. - puxou a touca de Craig por cima de seus olhos, rindo com a expressão de confusão que marcou presença em seu rosto. - Você só me pegou de surpresa, mas não estou reclamando. 

A confusão foi substituída por adoração quando o moreno sentiu os lábios do namorado tocarem sua testa em um beijo amoroso, jogando seu coração direto pro teto.

\- Eu te amo, querido. - murmurou próximo ao rosto de Tweek ao puxá-lo para perto de si. O loiro riu, contente.

\- Eu também te amo. - retribuiu, deixando que Craig puxasse seus lábios novamente contra os dele.

Suas mãos subiram aos ombros do moreno e, em resposta, sentiu as dele em sua cintura, puxando-o cada vez mais perto, quase o colocando em seu colo.

Os beijos de Craig eram a rara ocasião em que seu coração batia rápido, não de ansiedade ou angústia, mas de felicidade. Quando tudo sempre o assustava e se tornava motivo de preocupação e nervosismo, era nesses momentos que ele agarrava mais forte, trazendo-os sempre para perto de seu peito.

Era difícil para Craig tirar o sorriso dos lábios quando ele estava tão feliz. Ele amava passar tempo com Tweek. Valorizava cada segundo que passava ao seu lado, mesmo que fosse enquanto faziam a maldita lição de casa. 

Entretanto, tinha de admitir que preferia muito mais receber atenção de seu namorado do que apenas ficarem ao lado um do outro enquanto seu foco estava somente nos livros de matemática. O último ano do ensino médio foi um completo caos nesse aspecto, pois todos estavam desesperados para garantir um lugar em uma faculdade boa e passar de ano, então ninguém tinha muito tempo de focar em relacionamentos e outras banalidades como sair com amigos ou encher a cara.

Craig estava incrivelmente agradecido por tudo ter finalmente acabado. Agora ele podia passar quanto tempo ele quisesse com Tweek e seus amigos sem ter que se preocupar com lição alguma.

Se separaram por um instante para puxar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões e retomar o fôlego, ambos com as bochechas tingidas de rosa, mas, antes que pudessem, o som da campainha tocando ecoou pela casa. Tweek riu ao ouvir Craig xingando baixinho e voltou a atenção para seu celular - que continuava vibrando - enquanto ele se levantava para atender a porta.

A imagem familiar de um adolescente loiro vestindo uma parka laranja e uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e roupas esverdeadas se fez presente, fazendo o moreno soltar um suspiro.

\- Tricia! A Karen chegou! - chamou pela irmã em seu típico tom monótono.

\- Tô indo! - respondeu ela do segundo andar da casa, o som de seus passos apressados ecoando pelas paredes.

Kenny soltou uma risada anasalada e se virou para sua irmãzinha.

\- Divirta-se bastante com a Tricia, viu, Karen? E não esquece de voltar pra casa antes das dez, senão a mãe vai ficar puta da vida com a gente.

A menor riu e abriu um sorriso.

\- Não se preocupa, mano. Eu sei das regras, você sempre me lembra quando eu venho pra cá.

O loiro afagou os cabelos longos de Karen, encantado por seu belo sorriso. Craig, por outro lado, só queria que sua irmã fosse mais rápido para ele poder voltar a passar o tempo com seu namorado.

\- Anda logo, Tricia! - chamou novamente, impaciente.

\- Não fica brigando com ela, Craig. - reprimiu Tweek, sem tirar o olho do celular. - Ela tem que ficar bonita pra sair com a amiga dela.

\- Valeu, Tweek! - gritou a Tucker mais nova do andar de cima.

O moreno franziu o cenho e quase mostrou o dedo do meio para ambos sua irmã e seu namorado, mas conseguiu se conter.

\- Ah, oi, Tweek. - cumprimentaram Kenny e Karen da porta, recebendo de volta um aceno e um sorriso do loiro sentado no sofá.

Não era a primeira vez que os irmão McCormick cruzavam com Tweek durante as visitas à casa dos Tucker. Ambos tinham conexões com membros daquela família e passavam uma relativa grande quantidade de tempo entrando e saindo de lá, o que tornou cenários assim incrivelmente comuns.

A mais nova da família Tucker desceu correndo as escadas enquanto carregava uma mochila nas costas. Naquela tarde, Tricia e Karen estavam planejando fazer um piquenique no parque, então tinha muita coisa que precisavam carregar. E, como a loira era a única que tinha dinheiro para comprar a comida e tudo que precisavam, ficou encarregada de levar a maioria das coisas. Não que ela se importasse muito, considerando as condições em que Karen vivia.

\- Cheguei! - exclamou, sendo recebida com sorrisos dos McCormick e com um dedo do meio de seu irmão mais velho. - Pronta pra ir, Karen?

\- Tô sim! - sorriu ela.

Kenny deu um abraço em sua irmã e se despediu dela e dos outros presentes rapidamente, explicando que ainda tinha que se encontrar com seu grupo na lagoa do Stark.

\- Até mais tarde, Karen. Me manda mensagem se precisar de alguma coisa.

\- Sim, senhor! Até mais tarde!

O loiro apressou o passo e a casa dos Tucker começou a ficar cada vez mais longe, logo desaparecendo de sua vista.

\- Então, nós já vamos indo. - disse Tricia, saindo pela porta e tomando a mão da morena.

\- Tchau, meninas! - despediu-se Tweek do sofá, acenando para ambas.

\- Tchau, Tweek! Tchau, Craig! - acenou Karen.

\- Tchau, Tweek! - sorriu Tricia, despedindo-se do loiro e mostrando o dedo do meio para seu irmão mais velho, que retribuiu na mesma moeda e se despediu apenas da morena.

Quando as duas pequenas deixaram a casa, Craig bateu a porta e voltou para o sofá suspirando.

\- Não fique assim com sua irmã, Craig. É muito bom que ela e a Karen sejam amigas. Ela é uma criança muito fofa.

\- Eu sei. Mas minha irmã é tão pé no saco. - resmungou e sentou-se ao lado de Tweek, tomando sua mão livre na sua.

O loiro soltou ar pela boca e encostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

\- Você precisa ter mais paciência com as pessoas. Não vai conseguir emprego nenhum com essa atitude.

O moreno ficou calado. Ele sabia que Tweek estava certo e que a forma como ele falava com as pessoas poderia ser ruim em situações futuras, mas ele realmente não estava com vontade de falar disso agora. Não quando ele podia estar usando seu tempo para mimar seu namorado.

\- O que você tá vendo aí? - perguntou enquanto encostava a bochecha sobre seus cabelos loiros. 

\- O Clyde achou a mochila. - mostrou as mensagens. - Mas agora parece que ele perdeu as apostilas…? Na verdade, eu não to entendendo mais nada que tá acontecendo. Eu parei de prestar atenção quando você começou a apressar a Tricia.

\- Em minha defesa, ela tava enrolando muito. - Tweek revirou os olhos e se acomodou melhor contra o namorado, soltando um suspiro. - Quer ver algum filme?

\- Desde que não seja de terror, tudo bem. - respondeu levantando a cabeça para cima para dar um beijinho na bochecha do moreno.

Craig rapidamente levantou do sofá para procurar algum filme bom no meio dos que ele tinha guardados no armário. A sensação de vitória corria em suas veias e um sorriso bobo se estampou em seus lábios, pois ele sabia que a última coisa que eles fariam naquela tarde seria prestar atenção no filme.

(...)

Cartman estava muito agradecido por ter trazido seu PSP ao ponto de encontro. Depois de diversas experiências frustradas, o moreno aprendeu que não deveria confiar em seus amigos para chegar na hora quando marcavam de se encontrar. Eles sempre achavam alguma coisa para distrair sua atenção no momento que pisavam fora da escola. Kenny invadia a residência dos Stotch e treinava suas técnicas de sedução com o filho único do casal, Stan anunciava o caminho por onde Wendy passava com uma trilha de baba e Kyle se isolava do mundo em seus livros e estudos, por mais que ele não precisasse.

Todos eles tinham alguma coisa na qual desperdiçar tempo. Todos menos Eric. 

Não tinha ninguém o esperando em casa. Sua mãe trabalhava o dia inteiro e seus jogos estavam praticamente zerados, fruto das tardes que ele passava com as lições de casa e a matéria em dia. Quando seus amigos estavam ocupados com outras coisas, não tinha com quem sair. Afinal, ninguém queria ser visto com quem tinha a reputação que Eric Cartman tinha. E andar por aí sozinho, sem objetivo, seria como se assumir um completo perdedor. Alguém que não tinha condições nem pra fazer um mísero amigo, por mais retardada que essa pessoa pudesse ser. E Eric Cartman não admitia derrota, ele é quem devia rir por último, não ser deixado para trás.

Mas, ainda assim, ali estava ele. Sentado, sozinho, no banco em frente à lagoa do Stark, tentando zerar um jogo pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez.

Ele soltou um suspiro entediado praticamente ao mesmo tempo que o som de passos amassando a fina camada de neve que cobria o chão invadiu seus ouvidos.

\- Hey, Cartman. - cumprimentou Kenny. - Demorei pra chegar?

\- Eu por acaso tenho cara de quem fica contando quantos minutos você atrasa, Kenny?

36 minutos.

O loiro riu e ocupou o assento ao lado de Eric, que evitava contato visual jogando em seu console.

\- Foi mal pelo atraso, cara. É que meu irmão pediu ajuda com o carro e ainda tive que deixar minha irmã na casa dos Tucker. Ela sempre sai com a Tricia nas sextas-feiras. - encostou as costas no banco, relaxando contra a madeira velha. - Mas, pelo menos, eu não fui o último.

Cartman deu de ombros.

\- O judeu e o hippie devem estar se pegando em algum canto escuro por aí. Você sabe como eles adoram puxar o saco um do outro.

Kenny revirou os olhos e soltou ar pelo canto da boca. Não sabia se estava se sentindo muito ousado ou se a vontade de morrer estava grande hoje, mas ele estava com vontade de procurar encrenca.

\- Ciúmes? - provocou, ao que Eric franziu o cenho e o encarou de soslaio.

\- Não começa com essa putaria, Kenny, que hoje eu não tô com saco.

O loiro deu de ombros e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, soltando um suspiro pesado e deixando o gordinho voltar a jogar seu jogo. Aquele assunto não era novo. Ele sabia há muitos anos do puta tesão que Eric tinha em Kyle e como ele passava noites em claro sonhando com o ruivo. Acabou descobrindo por acidente, em um dia que os amigos estavam conversando no corredor e ele pegou o moreno encarando a bunda do Kyle enquanto ele ia pra classe. E o loiro nunca mais parou de encher o saco de Eric depois disso.

\- Relaxa, cara. Eu tô só zoando com a sua cara.

O moreno apertou o console em suas mãos, mas não teve tempo de retrucar, pois teve que desligar o jogo ao ver Kyle e Stan se aproximando.

\- Desculpa a demora. - disse Stan. - Algum retardado capotou o carro e conseguiu interditar a rua inteira, aí tivemos que dar a volta.

\- Relaxa, cara. - disse Kenny. - Pelo menos vocês chegaram inteiros.

Os super melhores amigos deram de ombros e tomaram seus lugares no banquinho, juntando-se aos dois na apreciação da vista que a lagoa do Stark dava para o horizonte.

\- Nossa, faz quanto tempo que se reúne aqui? - ponderou o ruivo, soltando um suspiro. - Parece que foi ontem que nós tínhamos dez anos e fazíamos uma merda pior que a outra todo dia.

Stan assentiu.

\- Eu vou sentir falta desse lugar. Vai ser estranho não ter vocês por perto… 

\- Contanto que você dê um sinal de vida, tá tudo certo. - brincou Kenny, exibindo os dentes com um sorriso.

\- Vocês também. - retribuiu o sorriso. - Ah, Kyle, qualquer coisa, por favor, não deixa meu pai ir preso. Do jeito que ele é um imbecil, ele vai fazer muita merda quando eu for embora.

\- Isso se não fizer antes. - completou Cartman, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

O de cabelos negros revirou os olhos. Não que ele estivesse errado, as chances de seu pai fazer alguma merda antes de ele ir embora eram incrivelmente grandes, se analisados os fatos.

\- Não se preocupa. Se acontecer alguma coisa, meu pai pega o caso dele. - assegurou Kyle, colocando uma mão no ombro do melhor amigo.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos confiantes e voltaram a encarar o horizonte. 

A nostalgia bateu forte em seus peitos conforme o sol forte tomava seu tempo para descer para o horizonte. Em alguns dias, todos estariam longe de South Park; longe daquilo que conheceram sua vida toda. O pensamento era assustador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, excitante.

E, embora ninguém dissesse nada, estavam muito ansiosos para ver o que estava por vir.

Um suspiro coletivo foi compartilhado, todos os garotos incrivelmente relaxados em seus lugares sobre aquele banco de madeira.

\- … Podemos ir embora? Isso aqui tá muito chato. - reclamou Cartman, soltando um resmungo.

\- _Muito obrigado!_ Achei que ninguém ia falar nada. - admitiu o loiro encapuzado.

\- Eu e o Ike compramos alguns jogos novos que saíram esses dias. Tão a fim de jogar? - sugeriu o ruivo.

\- Bora. - aceitou Stan, levantando do banco e seguindo junto com os outros para a casa de Kyle.


	2. E se eles fossem colegas de quarto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E se eles fossem? Hein?

Stan foi o primeiro a ir embora, uma semana depois do fim das aulas. Os garotos levaram quase uma hora para chegar no aeroporto e ver o amigo partir, mas foi uma hora bem desperdiçada com músicas altas no celular, comentários desnecessários e o cheiro forte de salgadinho empesteando o carro.

\- Porra, Cartman, tinha que abrir essa merda no carro mesmo? - reclamou Kyle enquanto tampava o nariz.

\- Eu tô com fome, caralho! Não vou esperar duas horas pra comer comida ruim de aeroporto.

Stan soltou um suspiro, tentando concentrar os olhos na estrada a sua frente ao invés dos dois idiotas que estavam brigando no banco de trás. Ao invés disso, estava tendo uma conversa séria com seu pai.

\- E você me promete que não vai se deixar levar por nenhuma modinha?

\- Prometo.

\- E nada de ficar se embebedando em nenhum bar.

\- Tá bom…

\- Também não quero você arrumando briga com ninguém por causa de esportes e essas merdas.

\- Caramba, Stan, eu já entendi! - exclamou Randy, impaciente. - Já estamos nessa conversa há meia hora, poxa!

O moreno soltou um suspiro e encarou seu pai de soslaio. Não podia evitar de pensar que ele não estava prestando atenção numa vírgula que ele estava falando. Ele odiava parecer a mãe do Kyle, mas ele tinha que ter a palavra do pai garantida caso ele resolvesse aprontar alguma coisa. Randy Marsh era um completo idiota, por isso mesmo ele precisava ter total segurança de que ele não ia aprontar nada - e qual a melhor forma de controlar uma criança do que com promessas à base de confiança?

\- Eu sei. Eu só preciso ter certeza de que você não vai inventar nenhuma merda só porque está entediado ou coisa assim.

\- E por que eu ficaria entediado, Stan? Eu tenho um emprego e contas pra pagar, sabia?

\- É, eu sei, mas todo mundo tá indo embora, sabe? Assim como as coisas não vão mais ser as mesmas pra mim, não vão ser pra você também. Não vai ter mais como ficar se entretendo às minhas custas ou dos meus amigos. Na verdade, a cidade vai perder os únicos garotos gays também, já que o Tweek e o Craig vão se mudar pra Denver. Não vai ter mais ninguém pra você e aquele pessoal esquisito ficarem xeretando pela janela.

Conforme a voz de seu filho ia ficando mais distante, os olhos de Randy se arregalaram. Ele estava certo. Assim que todos os garotos se mudassem para a faculdade, não teriam mais nada para fazer durante duas horas vagas. A cidade perderia toda sua fonte de entretenimento.

A sensação do olhar de Stan penetrando sua alma foi o que despertou o mais velho de seu transe.

\- O-o que foi, filho?

\- Eu pedi pra você me prometer que não vai inventar de fazer merda só porque está entediado.

Randy desviou o olhar, focando as orbes negras na estrada.

\- Não se preocupe, filho. Eu tenho tudo sob controle. Não vai acontecer nenhuma merda, eu prometo.

Se levado em consideração que as coisas podiam ter ido bem pior, a viagem até o aeroporto foi tranquila. Cartman e Kyle desistiram de brigar após alguns minutos e se isolaram em seus celulares, até chegando a compartilhar algumas músicas em algum momento, enquanto Kenny dormia encostado na janela do carro.

Ao chegarem no aeroporto, fizeram toda a rotina de encontrar com Sharon, Wendy e seus pais, que a estavam acompanhando para que o casal pudesse deixar Colorado juntos, como estava planejado há tantos meses. As coisas seguiram no padrão típico de aeroporto: fazer o check-in, despachar as malas, procurar o portão e esperar cinquenta anos para chamarem os passageiros para embarcar no voo. Mas esse tempo, hoje, não pareceu durar nada, pois em uma fração de segundos os garotos já se encontraram forçados a se despedir de Stan.

\- Tchau, filho. Tome muito cuidado e me ligue assim que chegarem lá, ok? - ordenou Sharon enquanto abraçava seu filho. - Tome conta do meu menino, Wendy. Não deixe ele beber demais pra não acabar igual o pai dele.

\- Ei!

A morena soltou uma risadinha.

\- Não se preocupe, Senhora Marsh. Eu e o Stan vamos ficar bem. - trocou olhares apaixonados com o namorado, que sorria carinhosamente em sua direção.

Enquanto Wendy ia se despedir de seus pais, Stan caminhou em direção à seus amigos, que provavelmente esperavam por algum discursinho gay como os que Kyle fazia quando tinha oito anos.

\- Até logo, pessoal. Acho que nos vemos no fim do ano, provavelmente.

\- Vê se cuida bem da sua garota, Stan. - avisou Kenny. - Não vai querer dar um perdido se beber demais e ela não estiver por perto. Infidelidade não é legal.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Relaxa, cara, nós vamos ficar bem.

Deu um abraço no loirinho, que deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas.

\- Se cuida, cara.

O moreno assentiu e seguiu na direção de Cartman, que o encarava com os braços cruzados, mas com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

\- Eu não vou te dar nenhum abraço gay, hippie.

\- Eu sei. - revirou os olhos e trocou um soquinho com o gorducho, rapidamente puxando sua mão e aproximando seu rosto do dele para sussurrar em seu ouvido. - Não faça nenhuma merda com o Kyle. Nem com o Kenny. Nem com ninguém. Se eu ficar sabendo que você fodeu com a vida dos meus amigos, eu pego o primeiro avião pra cá e tenha certeza de que quando eu te achar você não vai ver a luz do dia.

Cartman manteve uma expressão neutra, mas não podia negar que estava nervoso por dentro. Stan podia ser ignorante e cagar pra vida o quanto ele quisesse, mas, quando ele estava puto, ninguém o segurava.

\- Relaxa, cara. Eu não vou fazer nenhuma merda com seu namorado. Jesus!

Soltou a mão do moreno e o deu uma última fuzilada com os olhos, deixando bem claro que ele ficaria de olho em seus movimentos. Ignorando essa última cena, caminhou até Kyle e nenhum deles tardou em se prenderem em um abraço apertado.

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta. - admitiu Stan no ouvido do amigo, que soltou ar pela boca.

\- Eu também vou sentir sua falta, Stan. Vê se manda notícias logo. Eu não quero ter que esperar até o Natal pra ouvir de você de novo.

\- Eu te mando mensagem no fim de semana, pode ser? Não quero atrapalhar toda sua preciosa rotina de estudos. - provocou, ao que o ruivo revirou os olhos.

\- Muito engraçado, Stan.

\- Ah, e, se você quiser falar sobre _aquilo_ , pode me mandar mensagem a hora que quiser. - confortou-o com carícias nas costas e ouviu sua respiração descompassar por um segundo antes de voltar ao normal.

\- Valeu, cara.

Sem querer fazer o resto das pessoas esperar, separaram-se do abraço e trocaram sorrisos amigáveis, a tristeza e saudade neles evidente, apesar do moreno não ter embarcado ainda.

\- Tchau, Kyle.

\- Tchau, Stan.

Foi um adeus seco, mas não tinham tempo para se deixarem levar pelas emoções com tanta gente esperando que Stan e sua namorada embarcassem logo antes que os portões se fechassem.

Stan deu um último sorriso e um aceno para seus amigos, que retribuíram o gesto, e tomou a mão de Wendy, guiando-a na direção do portão e ambos desaparecendo no corredor que dava para o interior do avião com destino à Washington.

Sharon chorou durante toda a viagem de volta, já sentindo muita falta de seu filho mesmo não passando nem uma hora desde sua despedida. Os garotos também estavam começando a sentir a falta do amigo, suas mentes pensando em como as coisas seriam entre eles quando chegasse o dia de irem à universidade em Denver e se ficariam bem afastados de tudo que sempre conheceram.

Era um medo que todos enfrentavam em algum momento, mas isso não tornava a situação menos assustadora.

(...)

Luzes reluziam no céu azul escuro límpido da noite calma enquanto as cigarras cantavam e rasgavam o silêncio que pairava na vizinhança. Já estava bem tarde para Butters começar a fazer suas malas, mas preferia não correr o risco de esquecer algo valioso para ele.

Não planejava levar muita coisa, pois voltaria para South Park no feriado do fim do ano e poderia levar qualquer coisa que tivesse esquecido ou decidisse levar para seu novo quarto. Só precisava esconder as coisas que ficassem bem o suficiente para que seus pais não o deixassem de castigo _mais uma semana_ e ele demorasse mais ainda para ir ao campus.

Ele já havia perdido duas caronas por acabar de castigo; uma com Bebe e outra com Kenny, que acabou convencendo Kyle e Eric a adiar a viagem para nada. A culpa o consumia todo dia por isso, não devia ter tentado contrariar seu pai quando ele disse que não pegaria carona com ninguém, que ele mesmo o levaria.

Fugir. Era só nisso que ele pensava. Queria fugir daquela casa, daquela cidade, de seus pais controladores que nem uma vez sequer mostraram-se estar preocupados com seu bem-estar. As paredes de cores desbotadas que ele achava estarem o protegendo não eram nada mais do que uma prisão, algo criado para impedi-lo de escapar e conseguir finalmente ser livre. Suas janelas, altas demais para se pular sem cair de encontro com a morte, serviam apenas como método de tortura, segurando aquilo que ele tanto desejava ter em suas mãos tão perto, e, mesmo assim, fora de alcance.

Ainda teria que esperar uma semana inteira passar se quisesse finalmente deixar aquela prisão para trás e não ser mais controlado pelas mãos de seu pai como uma marionete sem vida. Com certeza perderia os primeiros dias de aula, visto que as mesmas começavam em dois dias. Todos os seus amigos estariam deixando a cidade amanhã, atrasados por sua culpa, e o deixariam para trás.

Mas ele merecia isso, não merecia? Afinal, ele foi um garoto mau. Contrariou seus pais e perdeu completamente a razão da discussão e o direito de fala. Não é assim que bons garotos deveriam se comportar, não é? Não que seu pai estivesse certo quanto à isso, mas ele via pessoas como Kyle indo à faculdade na hora que quisessem e tendo a liberdade ao seu alcance, e o rapaz de cabelos ruivos sempre obedeceu muito bem aos pais, salvo algumas situações específicas de quando eram crianças.

Sua mãe dizia que ele era uma maçã podre. Que, mesmo que fosse o garoto mais inteligente da turma, suas companhias o faziam farinha do mesmo saco. Alguém que merecia os insultos, estereótipos e preconceitos que recebia e pesava em seus ombros diariamente.

Talvez fosse por esse ponto de vista a razão de Butters ter sido proibido de sair com eles. Seus pais pareciam ver Kyle, Eric, Stan e Kenny como uma gangue de baderneiros que fariam nada mais além de corromper a inocência preciosa de seu filho.

Como se Butters ainda tivesse alguma coisa disso sobrando.

Ele havia perdido sua inocência há muito tempo. Agora, tudo que restava da pureza e brilho dos olhos de uma criança era uma pilha de ilusões e ignorância, impedindo que o loiro visse o mundo do jeito que ele era e fazendo-o acreditar sempre no melhor das outras pessoas.

No entanto, isso não o impedia de se sentir traído quando nada mais além do silêncio e a cor cinzenta das paredes o amparavam em tempos difíceis.

Com ou sem mentiras encobrindo seu cérebro, não havia como negar a dura realidade que o pequeno Stotch enfrentava: ele estava sozinho. Sua vida não era nenhum conto de fadas com princesas, príncipes e varinhas mágicas para realizar seus desejos, mas, sim, triste, vazia e solitária. Talvez por isso ele sempre agarrava a primeira oportunidade de ficar próximo à alguém e acabava se metendo em encrenca logo depois. Sua carência o fazia facilmente manipulável. E todos os dias ele pagava o preço por isso.

Seu corpo travou no lugar quando o som de passos o alertou. Não havia luzes acesas no corredor ou qualquer sinal de vida que não fosse a sombra da árvore que cresceu ao lado de sua janela. Mesmo assim, ele não podia evitar de ficar assustado. Se seu pai tivesse acordado e descobrisse que ele também estava, mais uma semana de castigo, talvez até o fizesse desistir da faculdade se estivesse de mau humor. Por isso, ele precisava ficar o mais quieto possível.

\- Psiu.

Butters quase deu um pulo ao ouvir um sussurro o chamando da janela, por pouco não estragando seu disfarce e alertando seus pais. Deu um suspiro de alívio e caminhou em direção à cama para abrir a janela.

\- Que susto, Ken! Achei que você não vinha mais.

O loirinho pobre deu um sorriso amarelado e pulou por cima do parapeito, caindo de bunda na cama do pequeno Stotch.

\- Foi mal. O Kevin levou eu e a Karen pra comer fora e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo. - sua curiosidade apitou ao perceber a mala aberta no meio do chão e as roupas desorganizadas espalhadas ao seu redor. - Arrumando as malas?

Butters assentiu.

\- Já que eu vou me atrasar pra ir pra faculdade achei melhor pelo menos deixar a mala arrumada pra economizar tempo. - brincou com os polegares, mania que o acompanha desde que era criança. - E eu não estava conseguindo dormir.

Kenny abriu um sorriso triste para esconder a raiva que borbulhava em seu sangue. Nunca em sua vida ele desprezou alguém como ele desprezava Stephen Stotch, com exceção, talvez, de seus pais, que tratavam tão mal aqueles que ele amava. Mas, não, Stephen Stotch era outro nível de crueldade. Não só ele já havia abusado fisicamente do próprio filho, como era ele o maior culpado dos problemas emocionais que Butters enfrentava. Ele vivia prendendo o filho dentro do quarto, privando-o da liberdade que ele tinha direito por _lei_ , na maioria dos casos por coisas que estavam além de seu controle. Nada disso era bom para a saúde mental do loiro, que já sofria o suficiente com o sentimento de abandono e a carência. Sua mentalidade estava completamente fodida e a inocência de criança foi mandada pra casa do caralho há anos atrás, tudo por culpa daquele homem maldito que alimentava seus sonhos mais agressivos e violentos.

Ai daquele homem se Kenny ainda fosse o justiceiro mascarado que era durante seus dias de Mysterion.

\- E falta muito? - perguntou enquanto tirava o capuz.

\- Na verdade, não. Eu não quero entulhar meu quarto com muita coisa. Vou levar só o necessário e, se acontecer um imprevisto, eu volto pra buscar no feriado do fim do ano.

\- E que tipo de coisas você está levando? - perguntou Kenny enquanto assumia uma posição mais confortável na cama do jovem Stotch.

\- Nada demais. Só algumas roupas, meus eletrônicos, sapatos e alguns cacarecos.

\- E esses cacarecos envolvem seus adesivos da Hello Kitty? - provocou, causando um breve riso no contrário.

\- Ah, não. Esses vão ficar aqui em South Park. - ao ver as sobrancelhas de Kenny se arquearem, Butters entendeu que teria que explicar melhor suas intenções. - É que eu não quero ir para Denver com a mesma reputação que eu tenho aqui, entende? Quero que essa mudança na minha vida seja um recomeço, não apenas minha vida em um novo endereço. E não acho que vou conseguir fazer isso se continuar com essa atitude infantil e inocente que todo mundo já está cansado de ver, entende?

O pobre murmurou em compreensão. Todos que estavam deixando South Park buscavam um recomeço, óbvio que Butters não seria diferente. Kenny apenas não esperava que ele quisesse se desapegar não só de seu passado, mas das coisas que o faziam feliz também. A olho nu poderia ser apenas adesivos de um personagem de programa infantil, mas ele sabia que era muito mais do que isso; era uma das poucas coisas que lembrava o Stotch de momentos felizes, símbolos que alegravam seus olhos. E a ideia de que Butters via isso como um pedaço de seu passado que deveria ser deixado ao esquecimento era entristecedor.

\- … Você tem certeza disso? Digo, você adora essas “coisas infantis e inocentes” e, se elas te fazem felizes, eu acho que você deveria levá-las com você.

Butters deu um sorriso carregado de tristeza. A expressão que Kenny usava em seu rosto: lábios afastados e sobrancelhas erguidas, era uma das expressões que ele mais detestava. Odiava deixá-lo preocupado com ele, por qualquer razão que fosse, sentia que estava sendo uma espécie de fardo para alguém que não havia pedido para carregá-lo, e isso pesava muito em seus ombros. Ainda mais quando a pessoa que tinha que carregá-lo era Kenny.

\- Está tudo bem, Ken. Mesmo. Não são nada de grande importância assim. Se eu ficar com saudade delas eu já disse que posso voltar nas férias e buscar. Não tem problema algum.

O loiro soltou um suspiro e encostou as costas na parede, cansado. Detestava ficar assim durante seus encontros especiais com Butters, mas não podia evitar de se abalar com aquelas sensações que puxavam as artérias de seu coração.

South Park era uma cidade que tinha o poder incrível de sugar qualquer fragmento de sanidade que uma pessoa pode ter. Raros eram os casos de alguém que conseguia sair de lá intacto. Na verdade, Kenny não se lembrava de uma única pessoa que conseguiu passar por aquela cidade e não ser afetado pela atmosfera ruim e podre que aquele lugar tinha.

Seu peito doía em pensar que esse lugar estava, lentamente, destruindo todas aquelas pessoas; deteriorando seu psicológico pedaço por pedaço, até o momento que não restasse nadinha e a carcaça vazia do alguém que aquelas pessoas um dia já foram se tornasse parte da cidade.

E Kenny conseguia muito bem ver os efeitos de deterioração se apresentando em Butters, cuja personalidade, apesar de não aparentar, mudou bastante desde alguns anos atrás.

Infelizmente, tudo que ele podia fazer agora era dar seu melhor para preservar o pouco de sanidade restante do loiro de pijama colorido até o dia que o mesmo deixasse a cidade para trás.

\- Se você diz, Buttercup, então não vou te pressionar. - desviou o olhar do ponto fixo do teto para as órbitas azuis levemente opacas. - Mas, se mudar de ideia, saiba que posso deixar tudo no meu quarto caso queira mantê-los por perto.

O de pijama colorido sorriu e assentiu, escorregando para mais perto de Kenny e apoiando a cabeça no ombro do mesmo, cujo braço passou ao redor de sua cintura e o trouxe para mais perto de si.

Ao apoiar sua mão sobre o peito do mais velho, Butters não pôde evitar de notar como seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, assemelhando-se a um tambor embaixo de seus dedos finos. Involuntariamente, sua autoestima ia parar lá no teto ao pensar que era ele quem causava aquelas sensações calorosas no garoto de parka, cujo nome ficou conhecido por sua pobreza e o silêncio que o acompanhou durante muitos anos.

Kenny fora um homem de poucas palavras por muito tempo, mas o loirinho ficava feliz de poder interpretar o significado da falta de palavras sempre que esta se fazia presente. Sentia-se alguém importante por conseguir entender Kenny tão bem como conseguia.

Durante todo o tempo que era colocado de castigo, o garoto fazia questão de aparecer em sua janela durante a noite e fazer-lhe uma visita, coisa que ele apreciava muito. Era bom ter alguma companhia dentro daquele lugar que, agora, não era mais que uma prisão para ele.

De todas as pessoas que conhecia naquela cidade, Kenny era o único que podia verdadeiramente chamar de seu amigo, pois parecia ser o único que dava a mínima para o seu bem-estar, e ele era muito agradecido por aquele anjo ter entrado em sua vida.

Butters não se importava de ter apenas um amigo. Já era mais do que o suficiente.

\- Já é sábado. Você, o Kyle e o Eric vão se mudar amanhã? - perguntou o jovem Stotch.

Kenny assentiu.

\- O Kyle vai levar a gente no carro dele. - pausou. - Não tem como seus pais deixarem você ir com a gente, não é?

O loiro de órbitas azul opaco e cicatriz no olho esquerdo sorriu, grato pela preocupação, e negou com a cabeça.

\- Quando meus pais se decidem em alguma coisa, não tem como voltar atrás. Se eu tentar falar com eles, vou acabar perdendo _mais aula_ do que já vou perder. - acariciou os cabelos desgrenhados de Kenny com ternura. - Não se preocupe, Ken. Eu vou ficar bem.

Kenny suspirou e levou as mãos atadas à seus cabelos aos lábios, depositando um suave contato de lábios contra a pele aquecida.

\- Eu sei, Buttercup. Você é forte. - deixou as mãos do menor escorregarem das suas e pararem sobre o lençol desarrumado. Seu peito contraiu com a familiar sensação amarga do adeus que estava por vir; era a parte que mais detestava em suas invasões de domicílio. - Te vejo na faculdade, então?

Butters assentiu com esperança estampada nas órbitas azuis.

\- Claro que sim. Salve algum tempo pra mim, ok?

\- Pode deixar. - Kenny riu enquanto colocava o capuz sobre os cabelos dourados.

Vento frio começou a soprar para o interior do quarto de Butters ao abrir a janela, bagunçando seus cabelos e arrepiando os pelos do corpo do mais novo.

Observou com olhos tristes Kenny apoiar-se na janela e encarar o chão distante de seus pés, já percebendo a solidão cravando seus espinhos em seu coração ao perceber que, logo, estaria sozinho novamente.

Antes que ele pulasse, o mais novo segurou seu pulso.

\- Ken, espera.

No segundo que Kenny virou em sua direção, Butters conectou seus lábios em um selinho, este que o maior seguiu a prolongar ansiosamente. Doía pensar que passaria tanto tempo até que se vissem novamente. Podia parecer pouco, mas uma semana poderia durar mais de mil anos para uma criança, e mais ainda para aqueles solitários.

Com os corações pesados, apartaram os lábios um do outro, incapazes de perceber o tempo passar em meio aos ventos aconchegantes e respirações quentes.

\- Boa sorte na universidade. Me conte tudo depois, ok?

O encapuzado assentiu, segurando suas mãos nas de Butters e aquecendo os dedos gelados na pele quente uma última vez antes de desaparecer em meio ao céu escuro, tão misterioso como quando apareceu.

(...)

Colocar as malas no carro era um trabalho muito estressante. E se ele deixasse alguma coisa cair no chão? E se alguma coisa quebrasse? E se a mala abrisse e espalhasse todas as suas coisas pela calçada? Eles se atrasariam para sair no horário combinado e deixariam os Tucker irritados por terem esperado demais por eles. E de quem seria a culpa? Do idiota do Tweek que derrubou a mala no chão, é claro!

O loiro resistiu à tentação de puxar seus cabelos. Apesar de a pressão ser grande, ele precisava focar em sua missão: levar a porra da mala até o carro. Respire fundo e foque no que está fazendo, não no que aquela vozinha chata está sussurrando no seu ouvido.

Tweek desceu as escadas e encontrou seus pais do lado de fora, conversando com Craig e seu pai enquanto colocavam as malas no porta malas.

\- Pronto. Essa aqui é a última. - disse ele enquanto colocava a mala no chão.

\- Olha só pra vocês, garotos. - admirou o pai do loirinho. - Já estão crescidinhos e indo embora pra faculdade. Melhor se apressarem se quiserem chegar à tempo de desfazer suas malas antes de anoitecer.

\- Mas são só duas da tarde. - contra-atacou Craig em seu típico tom monótono.

Não era preciso nenhum gênio para perceber que eles estavam querendo chutar eles pra fora de casa logo, mas o moreno sempre foi meio cabeça dura quando se tratava de confrontar adultos, ainda mais agora que ele era, tecnicamente, um deles também.

\- Sim, mas Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga, Craig. - retrucou Richard, mantendo seu sorriso fixo no rosto. - É melhor vocês se apressarem. Aqui, seu filho.

Um barulhinho escapou da bolsa de transporte de seu porquinho-da-Índia ao pegá-la no colo. O moreno conteve um sorriso ao ver a cabecinha de seu animalzinho fazendo uma aparição no buraquinho da bolsa, encarando o lado de fora com olhos curiosos.

\- Apressem-se garotos. - despachou-os a mãe de Tweek, dando pequenos toques no ombro de Craig e do próprio filho. - Vão ter muita coisa pra arrumar quando chegaram lá.

O moreno deu de ombros e entrou no carro junto ao pai enquanto Tweek se despedia rapidamente dos seus. Não demoraria muito para chegar ao campus, no máximo uma hora, se o trânsito estivesse bom, mas ainda tinham assuntos para resolver quando chegassem, como verificar o número do alojamento que ocupariam e aproveitar o tempo restante para checar no resto dos colegas que os estavam acompanhando.

A porta do carro fez o típico “clank” ao se fechar e o assento ao lado de Craig afundou com o peso de Tweek. O moreno colocou a bolsa no terceiro banco, apertando o cinto ao seu redor, e aproveitou os braços liberados para puxar seu namorado para mais perto de si.

Um sorriso satisfeito rastejou por seus lábios ao sentir a cabeça de Tweek aconchegar-se em seu ombro e sua mão enroscar-se na dele, entrelaçando seus dedos em um gesto caloroso. Passou a mão livre pelos fios dourados com carinho, deleitando-se com a forma que eles faziam cócegas em seus dedos e provocavam leves sensações de arrepio no menor.

\- Estamos prontos para ir, garotos? - perguntou Thomas, já com as mãos no volante.

O casal assentiu e acenou para os Tweak enquanto o carro começava a acelerar e se afastava da calçada. Thomas ligou o rádio em volume baixo para se distrair e não acabar atrapalhando os chamegos e a melação que estava acontecendo no banco de trás.

Craig soltou um suspiro enquanto afagava o rosto nos cabelos arrepiados de Tweek, passando os movimentos lentos de seus dedos para sua nuca, e, de vez em quando arriscando uma carícia na pele quente de seu pescoço.

\- Assim você vai me fazer dormir. - murmurou o loiro enquanto escondia o nariz no ombro do moreno.

\- Não seria a primeira vez que você dorme apoiado em mim. - Craig respondeu, apertando a mão presa na sua e afundando mais em seu cheiro entorpecente.

Tweek riu.

\- Você tá bem grudento hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Nada. É que ainda é estranho pensar que não vamos ficar no mesmo quarto.

Involuntariamente, o loiro mordiscou o lábio inferior, reação de sentir sua ansiedade começar a subir, borbulhando em seus dedos e fazendo-os tremer, mesmo com a mão de Craig sobre a sua.

Quando o casal discutiu se ficariam no mesmo quarto, Tweek acabou trazendo a ideia de se distanciarem um pouco durante o tempo de faculdade. Não que ele não quisesse morar com Craig - ele queria, e muito -, mas não sentia-se seguro o suficiente de que eles dariam certo ficando juntos tão cedo. Havia muito para se fazer na faculdade e muitas pessoas para conhecer, e ele tinha medo que os dois acabassem isolados justamente por passarem tempo demais juntos - fato que seus amigos apontaram em várias ocasiões durante os anos.

Além do que, ainda havia aquela vozinha em sua cabeça; aquela pequena parte de si que sussurrava em seu ouvido sempre que ele pensava que alguma coisa estava boa demais. Em uma situação como essa? Era só uma questão de tempo até ela aparecer novamente.

_Ele vai se cansar de você se tiver que ficar olhando sua cara todos os dias por cinco anos._

_Como acha que vão ficar as notas dele se você ficar perto dele o tempo todo? Ele vai ser reprovado! Só vai mostrar pra ele o quanto tempo ele desperdiçou com você._

Um tempo separados seria assim tão ruim? Eles realmente estavam precisando conhecer mais pessoas e sair mais, foi o que seus amigos lhes disseram por anos e anos. E, agora que estavam indo para uma cidade grande com milhares e milhares de rostos desconhecidos, era a oportunidade perfeita.

No entanto, não conseguia não ficar nervoso com a insatisfação de Craig. O que eles estavam fazendo é o que seria melhor para os dois! Ele só não tinha percebido isso ainda…

 _Vocês nem saíram de South Park e você já deixou ele frustrado._ \- sussurrou a voz em seu ouvido, forçando um grunhido de suas cordas vocais.

Mas Craig não era trouxa, por mais que às vezes pudesse parecer. Ele não demorou nada em perceber seu namorado ficando ansioso e começando a estremecer debaixo de seus dedos. Ele provavelmente estava tão nervoso quanto ele com essa súbita mudança de ares, e aqui estava ele, sendo um imbecil e alimentando suas inseguranças como gasolina no fogo. Apertou sua mão com um pouco mais de força, atraindo o par de olhos esmeralda em direção aos seus.

\- Não é que eu não goste da ideia. É só que… - _eu não me importo com outras pessoas além de você._ \- … Eu não tava esperando essa ideia. Mas não é como se a faculdade fosse ser um inferno só porque não estamos no mesmo quarto. Eu vou invadir seu quarto e você vai invadir o meu como nós sempre fizemos.

Tweek soltou uma risada baixa, sentindo o moreno puxá-lo para um abraço completo, o qual foi levemente obstruído pelo cinto de segurança, mas ele não ligou. Retribuiu o contato com tanto afeto quanto recebia, deixando o sorriso de satisfação que puxava o canto de sua boca instalar-se de vez.

Assistindo pelo espelho, Thomas deixou escapar um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

_Eles são tão gays._

(...)

Normalmente, Ike não acordaria cedo aos sábados. Seus youtubers favoritos não postavam até depois do meio-dia, os animes só estariam legendados em alguns dias e seus amigos estavam todos ocupados dormindo, então não tinha muita razão para estar ele estar acordado às nove da manhã da porcaria de um _sábado_.

Exceto que hoje era o dia que seu irmão estaria deixando South Park para ir para uma faculdade em Denver, não muito longe dali. Seus pais aconcelharam-no a acordar cedo para evitar o trânsito, mencionando também que haveria o tempo gasto com colocando as coisas de Cartman e Kenny no carro, visto que eles iriam de carona com Kyle.

Justo agora que eles estavam ficando mais próximos ele tinha que ir pra faculdade. Só podia ser o universo conspirando contra ele! Isso ou algum plano mirabolante de Cartman. E, do jeito que ele gostava de monopolizar a atenção de seu irmão, não duvidava que fosse esse o caso.

O canadense levantou da cama que o protegia do frio que estava seu quarto - e, estranho o suficiente, estava um sol forte pra caralho do lado de fora - e passeou com pés pesados até o quarto de seu irmão, batendo de leve na porta e abrindo uma pequena fresta.

Kyle estava sentado em sua cama, perdido no mundo do livro em suas mãos, uma visão a qual Ike estava acostumado a esse ponto.

\- Kyle, a mãe mandou avisar pra você descer. A mãe do Cartman já chegou. - avisou, verificando a mensagem enviada pela matriarca da família Broflovski em seu celular. Sem uma resposta verbal, o ruivo afastou o livro do rosto e procurou por seu marca-páginas. Ike arqueou a sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado. - Você sabe que eles têm uma biblioteca lá, né? Não precisa levar contribuições.

\- Eu já falei que estou quase acabando Yuri On Ice e depois começo Naruto. Você sabe que eu não deixo minhas coisas pela metade. - cortou o maior, fechando seu livro com o fino pedaço de papel no meio.

\- Não esquece que você prometeu ligar todo fim de semana! Eu vou ficar cobrando.

Kyle grunhiu, irritado.

\- Eu não vou te trocar por um livro, cara. Jesus Cristo, para de carência!

Ike grunhiu, mais ainda pegou a mão do mais velho quando a ofereceu à ele. Não era o primeiro dia que tinha que lidar com a cuzisse de Kyle, e não seria o último. Por mais que ele reclamasse dos outros quando estes “agiam errado”, o ruivo condenava qualquer um que tivesse opinião diferente da sua. Não era à toa que o canadense revirava os olhos sempre que alguém elogiava Kyle e seu “senso de moral”.

Os dois irmãos desceram a escada até a sala, onde seu pai estava lendo jornal, sem dar bola pra existência de nenhum deles, e podiam ouvir o som de Sheila conversando com Liane vindo do lado de fora, à poucos passos, mas muito mais significantes do que deixavam transparecer.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Kyle ao saírem da casa, consequentemente, interrompendo a conversa das duas mães.

\- Bom dia, Kyle. - cumprimentou a Senhora Cartman, exibindo o típico sorriso simpático nos lábios. - O Eric já está chegando pra vocês irem, só disse que esqueceu uma última coisinha em casa, mas não deve demorar.

\- Tudo bem, Senhora Cartman, não é como se eu já não esperasse que o Cartman fosse esquecer alguma coisa no meio das tralhas do quarto dele.

Liane riu baixinho ao mesmo tempo que o diabo apareceu, usando sobrancelhas franzidas em seu rosto e carregando uma pequena bolsa em seu ombro.

\- Ei, minha orelha tá queimando. Parem de falar de mim! - bradou Eric, chegando com uma sacola na mão.

Kyle encarou o plástico por alguns segundos, mas, para a sorte do moreno, dispensou comentários desnecessários sobre que besteiras ele estaria fazendo com o que carregava; já não seria mais problema dele, ele só estava lá para servir de carona.

\- Bom, se já estão todos aqui, é melhor vocês irem andando, Bubbe. - apressou Sheila. - Ainda têm que buscar o Kenny e colocar as coisas dele no carro.

\- É, eu sei, mãe. Cartman, coloca seus trecos no carro e vamos logo.

Os dois rivais rapidamente cumpriram suas tarefas, correndo para despedirem-se de seus familiares e correr para a casa do garoto de parka laranja. Queriam dar o fora de South Park o mais rápido possível. O ruivo deu um simples “tchau” para seu pai, que acenou sem nem olhar em seus olhos, abraçou sua mãe e pegou seu irmãozinho uma última vez no colo, puxando suas pernas parado redor de sua cintura e prendendo-o no meio de seus braços.

Às vezes, o canadense tinha a impressão de que Kyle ainda o via como uma criança de dois anos, daquelas que respondiam pela voz de bebê e riam de brincadeiras estúpidas e sem graça que os adultos faziam. Isso o irritava? Pra caralho, mas ele era seu irmão mais velho, sempre o veria como uma criança, por mais que ele tivesse passo dos dez faz tempo - era, tecnicamente, um pré-adolescente.

E, fala sério, quem não gosta de ser carregado?

\- Tomem muito cuidado na estrada, Bubbie. Fique sempre atento.

\- E vê se liga pra cá quando chegarem lá pra ela não achar que você morreu no meio do caminho. - completou o mais novo no ouvido do irmão, que riu disfarçadamente.

\- Relaxa, mãe, eu vou ter cuidado. - assegurou enquanto colocava Ike de volta no chão. - Se der merda, me liga. - gesticulou para o irmão enquanto se dirigia para o carro, recebendo um aceno em resposta.

\- O Kenny disse que já tá com as malas feitas, só tá esperando a gente. - informou Eric.

\- Beleza. Coloca essa bunda gorda no carro, Cartman. Só tenta não virar ele.

\- Cala a boca, Kyle, eu nem gordo sou mais!

Infelizmente, ele estava correto nesse ponto. Os hormônios da puberdade fizeram muito bem à Eric; quase toda sua gordura foi investida ou em seus ossos ou em seu metabolismo, o que acabou o deixando na posição de mais alto entre o grupo de quatro amigos - agora, três. Apesar de tudo, ainda sobrou uma boa parte da gordura acumulada entre os anos, permitindo à Kyle continuar fazendo piada com o moreno por ele ser gordo, mesmo se agora ele _fosse_ mais magro do que antes.

Era estranho para o ruivo ter que olhar para cima agora para dar bronca no rival quando o mesmo fazia besteira. Ele parecia até uma montanha, embora não fosse nem um pouco intimidador aos seus olhos. Se tinha uma coisa que não mudou, era o fato de Kyle ser bem mais forte que ele, ainda podendo nocauteá-lo com um soco bem dado, se assim desejasse.

\- Tanto faz, cara, só entra no carro logo.

A ida até a casa de Kenny não era demorada, ainda mais quando se ia de carro, em pouquíssimos minutos, já avistaram o garoto pobre esperando junto à seus familiares na frente de casa com algumas malas em mãos.

Sequer desceram do carro para ajudar o amigo com a bagagem, Kyle apenas buzinou e abriu o porta-malas enquanto Cartman mexia no celular ao seu lado, sem erguer um único dedo para ajudar.

Após colocar tudo no carro - com uma certa dificuldade -, Kenny despediu-se de sua família e se jogou no banco de trás, cumprimentando a dupla do banco da frente com um sorriso.

\- Todo mundo pronto pra ir? Eu não vou dar meia volta quando a gente sair. - avisou Kyle.

\- Nah, eu tô bem. - assegurou Kenny, colocando o cinto e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- Pisa fundo, judeu.

O ruivo ajeitou seu cinto e se afastou da casa dos McCormick ainda dentro do limite de velocidade. As janelas abertas permitiam o vento de entrar e bagunçar o cabelo do trio, passando uma sensação mínima de liberdade enquanto ainda não saiam da cidade.

Cenários familiares passavam pela janela, trazendo lembranças de todas as aventuras bizarras que já viveram naquela cidadezinha do interior. Seria uma mudança e tanto em suas vidas, essa que estava acontecendo agora, e, enquanto olhavam as casas e lojas passando pela janela, perguntavam-se se algum dia olhariam para trás e gostariam de voltar para como as coisas eram antes.

O silêncio do carro foi brevemente interrompido por Kenny, que encarava a rua a sua frente com brilho nos olhos.

\- Tá chegando… - apertou o encosto de Cartman com força, ansioso.

\- Só mais um pouquinho e… - os dedos de Kyle afundaram no volante, os nós de seus dedos ficando brancos de tanta força que estava fazendo. Em poucos segundos, a rua começou a direcionar-se para a estrada e uma placa com o nome da cidade passou direto pelo carro, ficando para trás e, logo, desaparecendo de vista. – Estamos oficialmente fora de South Park!

\- Woo Hoo!

\- Finalmente, caralho! Não aguentava mais esse lugar! - reclamou o gorducho, puxando um saquinho de batatinhas que descansava aos seus pés.

Sinceramente, Kyle pensava que ia sentir alguma coisa no momento que deixasse a cidade para trás; saudade, ansiedade, tristeza, qualquer coisa, mas nada cobria seu peito além da doce sensação de liberdade.

\- Agora é só esperar chegarmos em Denver logo e cada um vai pro seu lado.

\- Imagina se acabam colocando dois de nós no mesmo quarto. - ponderou o loiro. - Saímos de South Park para não ver mais a cara daquelas pessoas e aí precisamos ver uma todos os dias.

\- Puts, era só o que faltava. Não me levem a mal, mas eu não aguento mais olhar pra cara de vocês.

\- O sentimento é mútuo, garoto judeu.

Kyle franziu o cenho, encarando Cartman brevemente antes de voltar a olhar para a estrada.

\- Não nesse sentido. Eu quero dizer que seria legal conhecer gente diferente pra variar. Já repararam que as coisas que acontecem em South Park nunca mudam? É sempre a mesma coisa!

\- É, tá, podemos colocar alguma música agora? Ninguém aqui quer ouvir um de seus discursinhos ativistas, Kyle.

Um grunhido escapou os lábios do ruivo enquanto seu dedo batia no botão do rádio, enchendo o carro com o ritmo de “Bad Blood” da Taylor Swift pelos próximos três minutos.


	3. E... Eles eram colegas de quarto

Eric assistia, com olhos entediados, os prédios passarem por sua janela. A viagem seguia quieta desde que Kenny dormira e Kyle declarou que se concentraria na estrada, já que, de acordo com ele, ele precisava se concentrar no trânsito para garantir que nenhum maluco bateria no carro - o que não chegou tão longe de acontecer pelo menos duas vezes.   
A única coisa que havia chamado sua atenção no trajeto, por um milissegundo, foi um barzinho aberto 24 horas com música ao vivo. Pelo menos algo no mínimo interessante com potencial para tirar seu tédio por alguns dias quando ficasse cansado da faculdade. E quem sabe ele não pudesse lucrar um pouco caso a oportunidade surgisse?

Apoiou a bochecha na palma da mão e desviou o olhar para Kyle, cujos olhos estavam concentrados na rua, não desviando nem por um segundo. 

Ele se lembrou da vez, há alguns anos atrás, que leu um artigo de curiosidades, e descobriu que, antigamente, acreditava-se que pessoas ruivas tinham o cabelo daquela cor por terem “roubado o fogo do inferno”, tornando-as seres malditos. E, realmente, a forma como os fios vermelhos dançavam no vento, completamente descontrolados e rebeldes, lembrava muito uma fogueira.

Mas, para algo que saiu do inferno, era uma visão majestosa e hipnotizante. Eric não conseguia tirar os olhos do ruivo nem por um segundo.

Seu devaneio só foi quebrado quando o gorducho ouviu uma pequena voz sussurrando em seu ouvido, tirando completamente sua concentração.

\- Uou! Você tem muito bom gosto, Eric. Tee-hee!

A sensação em seu peito podia ser uma parada cardíaca? Com o tanto de gordura que ele devia ter nas veias? É claro! Entretanto, ele sabia que não era. Não quando quem estava causando isso era aquele desgraçado.

\- Vai embora, Cupid Me. - sussurrou o moreno para a criatura gorducha com asas de anjo.

Ignorando completamente a ordem de Eric, o cupido flutuou até o lado de Kyle e ficou o rodeando, o mesmo ainda mantendo os olhos no caminho.

\- Ele é tão concentrado… 

Eric soltou um grunhido, mas se conteve para não chamar a atenção do ruivo ou acabar acordando Kenny. 

\- Sai daí, seu idiota! - sussurrou com a voz um pouco mais alta. De novo, foi completamente ignorado.

Apesar do cupido já conhecer Kyle do incidente no quarto ano com Token e Nichole, ele parecia investido demais em estudar as feições e atributos do ruivo, que, convenhamos, mudou muito com o passar dos anos.

Por exemplo, ele já não usava mais sua ushanka, essa tendo sido descartada há muito tempo, ou roupas com cores vibrantes. Atualmente, Kyle preferia um estilo mais casual e de cores mais escuras, frias, o que acabou por ressaltar seus olhos esmeralda e seu cabelo ruivo, que ele agora mantinha num comprimento adequado sem que ele ficasse nem muito volumoso, nem muito curto, em um perfeito emaranhado de cachos que sempre pareciam ter gel demais - não que Eric estivesse reclamando.

\- Ele mudou bastante desde a última vez que o vi. Acho que a única coisa que não mudou é que o pau dele ainda parece maior que o seu.

Agora, sim, era hora de tacar o foda-se. O moreno bateu as mãos no compartimento do airbag e gritou:

\- PARA LOGO COM ISSO, CARALHO!

Kenny pulou de susto e o ruivo, por pouco, conseguiu se conter. Quando ambos olharam para Eric com raiva, ele quase afundou em seu assento. Quase.

\- Mas que porra, Cartman?! Quase que você me mata do coração!

\- O Kenny tava me chutando enquanto dormia. - virou-se para trás. - Vai se foder, Kenny.

O loiro franziu o cenho, mas não respondeu; optando por virar de lado e aproveitar os últimos minutos que tinha para dormir.

\- Chegamos. - anunciou Kyle.

Ô, caralho!

Pararam o carro em uma das vagas do estacionamento e os três desceram com pernas de gelatina, todos cansados da viagem. O estalo de suas costas e músculos dos ombros era de dar aflição, pareciam um grupo de velhos, que só levantaram das cadeiras depois de dois anos.

Com os celulares nos bolsos, cada um pegou suas mochilas e malas e foram em direção aos grandes prédios do alojamento. A escola havia mandado, dois dias atrás, via e-mail, as informações sobre o número do alojamento e o apartamento em que cada um deles ficaria.

A grama fazia barulho debaixo de suas botas e alguns olhares curiosos atraiam sua atenção. O campus, apesar de ainda ser sábado, já estava cheio de estudantes de todos os tipos. Alguns andavam em grupos, enquanto outros preferiam ficar isolados em celulares e livros. Nenhum daqueles rostos possuía um único traço familiar, e Kyle já estava amando isso. Finalmente, estava cercado de pessoas que não o conheciam e nunca ouviram falar dele ou do lugar de onde veio. Trazia um estranho senso de liberdade, e uma ideia de recomeço. Agora, sim, ele conseguia entender aquela sensação que Stan tanto buscava.

Quase todo o espaço era coberto pelo verde da grama e das árvores, com o ocasional cinza escuro do concreto que assinalava os caminhos para os novatos. As folhas largas na copa da árvore criava uma sombra prazeirosa para casais se deitarem sobre e estudantes abrirem seus livros enquanto respiravam ar puro e aproveitavam o silêncio da natureza. Os prédios altos da instalação deviam ter mais ou menos de dez à doze andares pelo que Kyle se recordava do tour. Não faziam muita sombra nem deixavam o ambiente frio por conta das grandes janelas de vidro que os revestiam, deixando o ambiente bem mais exposto à luz solar. Parecia apartamento de gente rica.

\- Qual o alojamento e o quarto de vocês? - perguntou Kenny com o celular em mãos. - Eu tô no 5, quarto 37. Me falem os seus aí pra eu saber onde pegar comida.

\- Vai tomar no cu, Kenny. - resmungou Cartman, claramente descontente com a ideia de dar sua comida ao garoto de parka laranja.

\- Só vê logo, bundão. - disse Kyle após um suspiro pesado. - Eu tô no quarto 269 do alojamento 7.

O moreno revirou os olhos e pegou o celular, buscando o e-mail com as informações da universidade dentre os spams e notificações da Twitch. Quando o encontrou, deu uma rápida passada de olhos até encontrar os números e, ao ver onde ficaria, pôde quase sentir o coração parar.

\- E então…? - Kenny divagou com um gesto de mão, pedindo que o gorducho acelerasse com a resposta.

\- … Quarto 269 do alojamento 7. 

De repente, o clima pareceu bem mais pesado, apesar do loiro estar se matando para conter as risadas que empurravam sua garganta. 

Kyle e Eric realmente tinham a maior sorte do mundo. Estavam no mesmo bloco, mesmo alojamento e mesmo quarto. 

Ah, Deus, eles seriam colegas de quarto.

Kyle Broflovski e Eric Cartman eram colegas de quarto.

Fudeu.

\- Kenny, seu filho da puta! - bradou o ruivo.

\- O que eu fiz?? - ergueu os braços em autodefesa. Embora parecesse incrédulo, por dentro estava se esforçando para não começar a gargalhar. Oh, as ironias do destino.

\- Você jogou uruca pra cima da gente! - acusou o gorducho.

\- Ah, vão tomar no cu, vocês dois. Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma se o destino quer que vocês se matem. Apesar de que, se vocês quisessem mesmo se matar, teriam feito isso quando tinham nove anos. - acrescentou a última parte em sua mente.

Kyle estalou a língua no céu da boca e revirou os olhos. O dia que começou ótimo agora estava uma verdadeira bosta. Suas esperanças de não ter mais que olhar na cara de seus companheiros de South Park estavam tão altas quando colocou o pé dentro do campus, mas agora não restava nem o pó da rabiola. 

Soltou um suspiro. Não, ele não ia dar uma de Stan. Ele se recusava! Mesmo que ele e Cartman compartilhassem um quarto, não é como se ele não conhecesse os truques do gorducho e estivesse em território desconhecido. Tinha muita experiência tomando conta de Eric durante os anos, e se fosse comparar com como ele era quando pivete, muita coisa mudou. Ele tinha capacidade de lidar com a situação. Só precisava de tempo para se acostumar à ideia.

\- Não é como se importasse de qualquer forma. Meu curso dura toda a manhã e vou me ocupar com atividades à tarde, e o seu curso de teatro é praticamente integral. Só vamos nos ver no fim da tarde.

Eric não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e se perguntou como Kyle sabia sua grade de atividade se ele nunca falou nada pra ele.

Kenny deu de ombros e puxou a gola do casaco sobre a boca devido ao vento gelado.

\- Vocês se virem aí. Eu tenho um colega de quarto pra conhecer e uma mala pra arrumar. Até mais, _fellas_. 

O loiro foi se afastando enquanto puxava a mala atrás de si, deixando os novos _colegas de quarto_ \- a palavra já deixava Kyle todo arrepiado - para trás. Se entreolharam com desgosto, a infelicidade e desprazer mais do que clara em suas expressões. O ruivo gemeu e passou a mão pelo nariz, frustrado.

\- Vamos só acabar com isso.

Sem esperar pela resposta do contrário, puxou as malas e bolsas pesadas ao lado do corpo enquanto dava seu melhor para não perder completamente a paciência.

As aulas nem haviam começado e ele já queria morrer.

(...)

De volta à South Park, o restante do dia estava passando numa calmaria de dar sono. Os adultos estavam trabalhando, as crianças em suas casas mexendo no celular ou jogando videogames, completamente isoladas da sociedade, os adolescentes estavam todos se preparando para dar o fora da cidade - pois quem ia querer continuar naquele pedaço de fim do mundo pro resto da vida? -, e Ike estava mofando em um dos balanços do parquinho. Não era incomum que as crianças e pré-adolescente invadissem os arredores da escola para tentar matar o tédio. Embora a maioria delas quisesse apenas se esconder para usar drogas sem serem pegas pelos pais, o canadense não estava com muita vontade de usar nada hoje.

O traseiro coberto por calças de veludo atingiu os bancos rígidos de madeira e as mãos claras de polegares doloridos prenderam-se às correntes que seguravam o assento firmemente acima do chão. Tirou os AirPods do bolso e encaixou em seus ouvidos, a música já programada em seu celular começando a tocar. O ar ao seu redor parecia mais leve ao som do rock ecoando em sua cabeça, permitindo-o isolar-se completamente da sociedade e dos ventos gelados que sopravam seu rosto.

Flutuava no ar a medida que o balanço subia mais e mais alto. Um vazio abria sua barriga quando descia e o raio de adrenalina disparava em sua espinha quando subia, era o que tornava o balanço tão atraente, mesmo que estivesse sozinho.

Ike não tinha uma vastidão de amigos, mas os poucos que tinha já eram o bastante. E, durante mais de três anos, não precisou da companhia de ninguém pra se divertir, embora a mesma fosse sempre apreciada.

Um sorriso largo abriu em seus lábios quando o rock acabou e deu lugar à Torikago, música de encerramento do anime Darling in the FranXX. Ele não gostou muito do cunho do anime, mas a música era simplesmente esplêndida, assim como todas as músicas que tinha em seu celular, naturalmente.

\- Iiiiiike!

Entretanto, como é a regra do mundo, se você está ouvindo música, alguém vai aparecer e te interromper. 

O canadense soltou um gemido e arrastou o calcanhar das botas sobre o solo úmido para parar o balanço e tirar os fones. No entanto, a carranca em seu rosto sumiu ao perceber que fora chamado por Tricia e Karen, as únicas amigas garotas que ele tinha.

\- Ah, são vocês. - guardou os fones no bolso. - Achei que fosse minha mãe ou alguém assim.

\- Nossa, eu sou mais velha que você mas não achei que tinha a cara da sua mãe. - gozou a Tucker.

\- Ela só tem pegado mais no meu pé desde que o Kyle se formou. Acho que se tocou de que não tem mais o filhinho mais velho pra proteger e começou a ir atrás de mim.

\- Ter um pai pegando no pé da gente é tão chato assim? - questionou Karen. - Meus pais não ligam muito pro que eu e meus irmãos fazemos, então não sei exatamente como é, sabe?

Ike suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Meu pai tá pouco se fodendo pro que eu e o Kyle fazemos com as nossas vidas, mas minha mãe se importa demais, então eu sei bem como são os dois lados da moeda. Mas é foda, cara… Os dois lados.

As garotas assentiram.

Por serem os irmãos mais novos de alguns dos garotos mais problemáticos da cidade, assistiam de camarote o que acontecia com seus irmãos caso descumprissem as regras ou entrassem em alguma “aventura”, e não era bonito. Era só uma questão de tempo até que o alvo de toda a proteção e castigo caísse sobre eles, apenas não esperavam que fosse tão cedo.

\- Mas, então, o que fazem aqui? - perguntou o canadense enquanto dava um leve empurrão no balanço com o pé.

\- Só estávamos entediadas e saímos pra dar uma volta. As vagabundas das minhas amigas estão todas no shopping e não se importaram de me chamar. 

\- Pau no cu delas.

\- Exatamente.

\- Querem se juntar à mim? Não tenho nada pra fazer hoje também e, francamente? Balançar sozinho fica chato depois de meia-hora.

Karen concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça e a ruiva deu de ombros, contradizendo o sorriso que tinha no rosto. Tomaram lugar no balanço vazio - Tricia em pé e Karen sentada aos seus pés -, e tomaram impulso para saírem do chão.

\- Alguma notícia do seu irmão, Karen? - perguntou o canadense.

\- Ele mandou mensagem acho que há meia hora avisando que chegaram bem. - a morena mordiscou levemente os lábios ao ver a expressão de decepção no rosto de Ike. - O Kyle deve estar ocupado com as malas e conhecendo o campus e não teve tempo de te avisar.

\- Psh. Que nada. Aquele chato que acha que se livrou da gente e está me evitando. Ele sempre faz isso. Mas relaxa, não tem problema, não. Eu prefiro passar o dia com vocês e até sozinho a ficar esperando alguma coisa do meu irmão.

\- Irmãos são um saco. - reclamou Tricia. - Você tem muita sorte de ter o Kenny como seu irmão, Ka. Ele é um cara muito legal.

\- Concordo.

McCormick sorriu, as bochechas um tanto coradas. Ela não se sentia sortuda com a família que tinha; seus pais eram alcoólatras e viviam drogados, inclusive foram presos por estarem trabalhando com cocaína e outras drogas, não tinham tempo para nada e não se importavam com seus filhos. Mas, mesmo com essas desavenças, sempre podia contar com seus irmãos para ajudá-la quando precisasse.

Karen não deu sorte no quesito pais. Mas, tratando de irmãos, ter nascido naquela família foi uma dádiva dos céus.

\- Ei, vocês querem ver um filme em casa depois? - sugeriu a Tucker. - Meus pais vão trabalhar o dia todo e a casa vai estar completamente vazia.

\- Parece divertido. Você vem com a gente, Ike?

O canadense deu de ombros, sorrindo de canto.

\- Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. Vai ser legal. Pelo menos não vou ter que voltar pra casa e ter minha mãe enchendo meu saco.

\- Gente do céu, para tudo! - gritou Tricia, segurando o celular com força na mão enquanto Karen parava o balanço. - Ka, nossos irmãos tão no mesmo quarto! Nossa, o Craig vai ficar tão puto.

\- Eu achei que o Craig fosse querer ficar com o Tweek. - questionou Ike.

\- É, mas eles decidiram ficar em quartos diferentes pra focar nos estudos. E, na real, eu não culpo eles. Vocês não veem eles com tanta frequência, mas, nossa, o nível de PDA daqueles dois atravessou o teto já tem uns dez anos.

Ike soltou ar por entre os dentes em uma risada.

\- Você acha que PDA é ruim? Então tenta conviver com a tensão sexual entre o Cartman e o meu irmão. Eu juro, se eles não se comerem logo eu vou me jogar de um prédio.

Tricia riu anasalado, recordando de quantas vezes o canadense havia reclamado daqueles dois. Desnecessário dizer que ela estava com a cabeça cheia.

\- Nossa, cara, então você vai amar saber que eles caíram no mesmo quarto.

Ike quase caiu do balanço.

\- Como é que é essa porra?

A loira sorriu de canto e desceu com cuidado do balanço para não machucar a amiga de cabelos castanhos, então mostrou as mensagens entre ela e seu irmão no WhatsApp, em que ele lhe contava que estava no mesmo quarto que o irmão do meio dos McCormick e que não duvidava que a universidade começasse a pegar fogo em questão de dois dias ou menos. Ela estava tentando ao máximo conter uma risada enquanto observava o rosto de Ike se contorcer em uma mistura de vontade de rir, chorar e vomitar.

\- Mentira… Não é possível! Essa porra só pode ser fake news!

\- Craig disse que ele está fazendo uma live na Twitch dele agorinha mostrando o quarto novo e seu irmão apareceu. Ah e o Kenny contou pra ele, aí ele contou pra mim, então… É. Não é fake news, não.

Antes que pudesse ter um surto/colapso/seja lá o que que ele estava prestes a ter, Ike relaxou os ombros e tomou um bolsão de ar em seus pulmões para se acalmar e voltou à seu estado de neutralidade. Ou, no mínimo, tentou.

\- Se esse clichê não fizer eles se comerem eu não sei o que faz.

(...)

Com o celular em mãos, Eric capturava todos seus movimentos pelo cômodo, a câmera transmitindo ao vivo cada cenário para todos seus seguidores. Kyle estava o evitando, como sempre, e apenas de vez em quando falava, geralmente quando estava sendo trazido para dentro da gravação. Mal haviam passado duas horas desde que descobriram que ficariam no mesmo apartamento e o ruivo já estava farto de ouvir a voz do gorducho, que parecia ficar cada vez mais alta conforme o tempo passava.

Há mais ou menos meia-hora, o ruivo se isolou dentro do quarto, esperando a oportunidade perfeita para poder sair e descer até o mercado da faculdade e comprar alguma coisa de comida para ter o que comer naquela noite. Até lá, estava investido em seu livro de capa dura e detalhes em azul claro na capa esverdeada. Já havia avisado sua mãe de sua chegada à universidade e não tinha mais tarefas que cumprir. A única coisa realmente o impedindo de fazer alguma coisa era a estúpida live de Cartman, que o ruivo sabia que, no segundo que pisasse para fora do quarto, viraria o celular na cara dele e colocaria toda sua vida na internet.

Por que ele era amigo de Cartman, sinceramente? Não é como se eles se dessem bem nem nada do tipo. Na maior parte do tempo, implicam um com o outro e viviam se xingando de nomes ridículos e que, na maioria das vezes, nem eram xingos de verdade. Ele ser judeu não era um xingamento, era um fato! Eles se estressavam um com o outro além do limite, algo nada saudável em uma amizade, pelo menos, não naquele nível. Já tentaram se matar em mais de uma ocasião, destruíram as coisas um do outro, tanto Cartman quanto ele já invadiram o quarto do contrário para fazer alguma coisa - embora o gorducho mais do que ele - e nem tentavam esconder o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro. Então, por que continuavam nessa dinâmica? Ele sabia a fraqueza de Cartman: ser ignorado. Se simplesmente fingisse que ele não existia, ele ia embora, procuraria por outra pessoa para atormentar e esqueceria que ele existia. Mas por que não a explorava? O que Cartman tinha que Kyle não conseguia largar?

Talvez fosse as coisas que já passaram juntos. Não era algo do qual ele podia simplesmente se desapegar de uma hora pra outra, tinha muita bagagem para carregar nas costas e isso tudo era algo complicado de lidar. Ou talvez, no fundo Kyle esperasse que algo de bom pudesse sair dele no futuro. Desde que eram pequenos, ele sempre se sentiu muito responsável pelas ações do gorducho, sempre se obrigava a ir atrás dele caso estivesse fazendo algo errado e tentar jogar uma luz em seu cérebro do tamanho de uma noz. E, durante essas aventuras que tinham juntos, ele não podia evitar de esperar que Cartman ouvisse a voz da razão e viesse para o lado certo das coisas.

De certa forma, ele era, sim, responsável por ele. Conforme os anos foram passando, Kyle tornou-se mais consciente de suas ações, incluindo as do passado, e, só então, percebeu o quanto a forma que tratavam Cartman quando tinham oito anos influenciou na pessoa que era hoje. Ele sempre foi um garoto ingênuo e um tanto burro, mas era bem mais relaxado e fácil de se lidar na época. Raramente implicava com ele por ser judeu e, ao invés disso, sofria muito para pensar em alguma resposta digna de rebater os xingamentos e implicâncias que Kyle e os outros faziam com seu peso.

Era uma pílula difícil de engolir, mas talvez Cartman fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente hoje se Kyle e os outros tivessem o tratado diferente. O problema que tinham hoje com o gorducho, apesar de influenciado por muitos outros fatores, era derivado de suas ações, e, portanto responsabilidade dele e de seus amigos de resolver.

Com um suspiro, o ruivo marcou a página em que parou e deixou o livro de lado. Podia ouvir o gorducho ainda fazendo sua live do lado de fora do quarto, mas, por mais que detestasse aparecer em vídeo, não queria ficar o dia inteiro trancado no quarto pelas besteiras de Cartman. 

Deixou o quarto com o máximo de tranquilidade possível, mesmo com o estresse subindo sua pressão, e caminhou até a sala com o celular em mãos para não chamar atenção. O moreno ainda tinha o celular em mãos e, com sorte, não se importaria com o fato de Kyle estar deixando o apartamento.

\- Hey, Cartman. - o ruivo chamou sem erguer o olhar. - Eu vou sair pra comprar comida. Volto em uns 40 minutos.

Sinceramente, Kyle esperava que, justamente para encher seu saco, Cartman dissesse que iria com ele junto de uma desculpa esfarrapada de “entreter a audiência” ou “reabastecer o tanque”. No entanto, tudo que recebeu foi:

\- Ok, cara, divirta-se.

O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas, completamente confuso. Realmente estava esperando que o gorducho fosse encher mais seu saco, mas, aparentemente, o havia julgado mal.

\- … Ok então. - caminhou até a porta e a fechou calmamente atrás de si, dando um último olhar desconfiado na direção de Cartman antes da madeira cobrir sua visão.

Huh. Parece que Cartman não estava tão interessado nele afinal.


	4. Puxa pra pista

_So far, so good_. É como eles dizem. Tweek não esperava dividir um apartamento com Clyde - pensava que fosse acabar com um colega de quarto esquisito e perturbado que o esfaquearia enquanto ele dormia -, mas não parecia ser algo tão ruim. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o loiro estava conseguindo ser realmente otimista!

Bom, isso até Craig começar a sentir que eles estavam se afastando e ficar bravo com ele, o que os afastaria mais ainda e, eventualmente, levaria-o a encontrar alguém muito melhor que Tweek - mais inteligente, divertido e sem a cabeça bagunçada.

E Craig o deixaria.

Ele o deixaria pelo homem que realmente merecia e precisava e sequer se lembraria do garoto perturbado, viciado em café, que sempre estava tremendo que era Tweek Tweak. Afinal, ele era um perdedor, e Craig Tucker não tinha tempo para desperdiçar com perdedores.

O loiro estava tremendo e assustando o porquinho-da-índia em seus braços antes que percebesse. O pobre bichinho soltou um guincho de medo e começou a arranhar a blusa listrada que Tweek usava com suas patinhas pequenas e fofas. 

Embora ele devesse estar assustado pela forma como o pequenino estava se comportando, não pôde evitar de sorrir. Ele amava aquele animalzinho, era uma das únicas coisas que ele e Craig tinham em comum. O pequeno de pelo branco e dourado nunca falhava em fazer Tweek sorrir, mesmo em seus dias mais tristes e estressantes. Lembrava-o de si mesmo; sempre agitado e com medo de tudo. Pelo menos havia alguém em sua pequena família com quem ele pudesse se identificar. Não importava se era o décimo quinto porquinho-da-Índia que ele e Craig compraram ou qualquer outra coisa.

Tão distraído estava com o pequenino que não percebeu quando Clyde entrou em seu quarto.

\- Hey, Tweek, como tá a mudança?

O loiro, recém tirado de seus pensamentos, virou a cabeça para o amigo que invadia sua privacidade sem qualquer cerimônia.

\- Eu terminei faz um tempinho já. Só estou cuidando um pouco do Honey. - disse enquanto acariciava a bolinha de pelo em seus braços. 

Em algum momento durante seus anos de escola, Tweek e Craig resolveram adotar um novo porquinho-da-índia para fazer companhia para o bom e velho Stripe, sem saber que era na verdade uma fêmea. Os namorados foram agraciados com uma bolinha de pelo de cores tão claras que sequer parecia um animal, mas, sim, um pinguinho de mel, o que foi um dos motivos para o nome atual. Logo faria aproximadamente cinco anos que tinham aquele milagre da vida em suas vidas, o último depois de Stripe #4 e sua companheira falecerem. Era estranho pensar que Tweek e Craig, mesmo não sendo casados, já eram vovôs. 

\- Eu ainda acho esse nome estranho pra um porquinho-da-índia, mas, se ele gosta, então tudo bem. - esticou o dedo e acariciou o topo da cabeça de Honey, que se encolheu nos braços do loiro, tremendo todo. - Opa. Esqueci que ele não gosta de estranhos. Prefere só ficar no colo do papai.

\- _Vovô_ , na verdade. - corrigiu e voltou o olhar para a bolinha de pelos com um sorriso. - O nome pode ser bobo, mas significa muito pra mim. “Honey” era como o Craig me chamava quando estávamos no quarto ano. Foi só depois que ele nasceu que ele resolveu mudar pra não acabar confundindo um com o outro.

Ouviu Clyde fazer um barulho de desgosto antes de se sentar ao seu lado, mas não se importava. Querendo ou não, aquele apelido carinhoso sempre significaria muito para ele, não importa quanto tempo passasse. Ter um bichinho com esse nome, de certa forma, perpetuava o amor que sabia que Craig sentia por ele. E, conhecendo a si mesmo como conhecia, precisava de toda a garantia do mundo para não acabar entrando em um surto de paranóia.

\- Uh oh. Tem alguém perdidinho pelo Craig. - provocou o moreno, dando uma cotovelada no braço de Tweek, que mal se mexeu exceto para dispensá-lo com um gesto de mão. - Haha, relaxa, cara. Eu tô só brincando. Mas, ei, se quiser ver seu namorado tanto assim, hoje à noite vai ter uma festa na casa de um dos veteranos. Vocês podiam usar isso como desculpa para se encontrarem.

Ah, Deus, eles estavam tão ruim assim que precisavam de uma desculpa pra se encontrarem?

A mente de Tweek, bagunçada como era, nunca falhava em encontrar qualquer brecha para entrar a ansiedade, mesmo que fosse após uma conversa sincera e de coração aberto.

Essa era uma das coisas que ele mais odiava em si mesmo.

Não entendia como Craig conseguia amar uma pessoa tão estranha e instável como ele se nem mesmo ele amava a si mesmo. Não fazia o menor sentido. O que levava o loiro a sempre pensar que, na primeira oportunidade que surgisse, seu namorado o deixaria. 

E ele ficaria sozinho de novo.

No tempo que pensava no caso perdido que era, seus sentimentos devem ter atravessado suas feições faciais, pois Clyde se aproximou mais dele e, jogando um braço ao redor de seu ombro, confortou-o como a uma criança.

\- Ei, você não tem que ir se não quiser. Ninguém vai te obrigar nem nada. - o moreno começou a ficar nervoso ao não receber resposta do loiro, que continuava fundo nos próprios pensamentos. - Se quiser, podemos chamar a galera de South Park que não for pra ficarmos por aqui. A festa nem vai ser tão legal assim…!

O loiro olhou por cima do ombro e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Huh? Ah, não precisa, Clyde! - rapidamente se desculpou, erguendo as mãos e rejeitando o pedido. - Eu não quero incomodar ninguém, e tenho certeza que todo mundo vai adorar ir nessa festa. - virou de frente para o amigo e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. - Não se preocupa comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

_A não ser que alguém resolva assaltar o apartamento e te matar enquanto você dorme._

Tweek grunhiu baixinho.

\- Eu só não sei se eu vou conseguir ir… - completou baixinho.

\- Relaxa, cara. Tá tudo bem. Vou fazer questão de trazer o que tiver de comida pra você depois. - prometeu o moreno, envolvendo o loiro de lado em um abraço apertado.

Soltando um suspiro para se acalmar, os lábios do loiro curvaram-se para cima em um sorriso terno. Clyde era um ótimo amigo, sempre pensando naqueles mais próximos de si e se preocupando com coisas tão pequenas que lembravam até o próprio Tweek. Ele havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, com a morte de sua mãe aos poucos sendo processada por seu cérebro. Ficou mais compassivo em relação às coisas e se abria mais para ele, Craig e os outros. 

O loiro tinha orgulho de seu amigo. Sabia como as coisas que ele passou foram difíceis, ainda mais considerando que a ficha só começou a cair nos anos mais recentes, com a vinda das provas finais e a decisão de o que fazer para o futuro, e exatamente por isso ele precisou de bem mais força do que a maioria de seus outros colegas de classe. 

Clyde era um lutador. Chegara onde estava agora ralando até os ossos e caindo de boca nos livros, por mais que a preguiça às vezes falasse mais alto. Com certeza seria um grande profissional algum dia.

\- Valeu, cara. Você é demais.

O moreninho sorriu, feliz por ter conseguido ajudar alguém.

(...)

A noite caiu mais rápido do que qualquer um dos ex-habitantes de South Park podia esperar e, com ela, chegou a tal festa para qual Clyde convidara todos os contatos próximos.

Sendo sincero, Kyle não estava nem um pouco com vontade de ir. Preferia muito mais ficar no apartamento, lendo um livro e terminando de arrumar as malas do que andar por aí no meio de um monte de adolescentes bêbados e música alta. 

Contudo, assim como funciona nos colegiais, ir para a primeira festa do semestre é como um ritual de passagem. Se você não vai, acaba isolado para sempre, e Kyle não estava muito interessado em ser excluído por um bando de estranhos durante cinco anos. Então não tinha outra escolha se não deixar o conforto de seu quarto e ir àquela festa chata.

Além do que, não tinha como deixar Cartman ir à um lugar cheio de gente desconhecida sozinho. Aquilo era uma receita para o desastre, principalmente se considerar o jeito impulsivo e extravagante do garoto roliço. Jogaria o nome de todos os vindos de South Park na lama antes mesmo das aulas começarem. 

Esse era realmente o único motivo de ele estar o acompanhando no caminho até lá.

\- É bom que esses vagabundos tenham cerveja nessa porra. - disse Cartman. - Não quero chegar lá e os caras serem super vanilla.

\- Aham. - concordou Kyle simplesmente. Era mais fácil só concordar do que ficar discutindo e dando corda para o gorducho puxar seu saco.

O lugar da festa não era tão longe dos dormitórios, no máximo era uns quinze minutos de caminhada, em virtude de o campus ser bem grande, mas não foi tão difícil de achar. A festa teria como endereço uma das casas das fraternidades dos veteranos, um lugar um tanto tendencioso para se convidar calouros, mas Kyle estava armado e carregado para caso algo acontecesse, com uma faca escondida em seu tornozelo e uma arma à sua disposição em seu bolso.

Chegaram ao local indicado e se convidaram a entrar, como era costume em South Park sempre que alguém dava uma festa. O local estava cheio de pessoas - em sua maioria, desconhecidas - e a comida era farta. Música alta ecoava pelas paredes em uma situação um tanto incômoda, pois precisava ficar em um volume desnecessariamente alto para todos poderem aproveitar, o que já estava deixando Kyle com dor de cabeça só de abrir a porta.

Ele e Cartman mal tiveram tempo de entrar no recinto antes de serem aproximados por Kenny, que carregava um copo vermelho em mãos.

\- Ei, colegas de quarto. - cumprimentou. - Vocês demoraram tanto pra aparecer que eu estava com medo de vocês já terem se matado.

\- Cala a boca, Kenny. - resmungou Cartman, cruzando os braços. - Há quanto tempo você tá aqui?

O de parka laranja deu de ombros.

\- Algumas horas. Aproveitei o tempo livre depois de arrumar tudo pra conhecer o pessoal daqui. São todos bem tranquilos.

 _Tranquilos com música alta desse jeito?_ \- rebateu Kyle em sua mente, inconscientemente franzindo o cenho. Logo em seguida se reprimiu mentalmente por estar parecendo sua mãe falando.

\- Se você não contar os pegadores querendo achar um jeito de te traçar a cada cinco minutos… - adicionou uma voz anasalada, que os garotos logo reconheceram como sendo de Craig. O garoto de chullo azul cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, visivelmente incomodado com a simples lembrança dos acontecimentos desde que chegara à festa. - Sabe quando nossas mães falam pra não abandonar os copos em bancadas nas festas? Elas não estão brincando. Eu tenho certeza que alguém tá drogando as bebidas.

Depois do incidente quando Kyle era criança, em que ele quase morreu por estar drogado durante uma tempestade em São Francisco, ele passou a abominar toda e qualquer ideia de acordar em algum lugar desconhecido, sem saber o que está acontecendo. Até conseguia aguentar alguns copos de bebida, mas ele tendia a evitar cigarros e drogas em geral, também considerando a vez que pegou Ike usando aquelas canetas vape. Um ponto a menos pra você, universidade. 

\- Ei, Craig - chamou o gorducho. - Cadê o teu namorado? Vocês não viviam grudados?

Ignorando completamente a gozação, o moreno revirou os olhos e respondeu:

\- O Tweek não quis vir. Ele não é muito do tipo que curte festas. Na verdade, pensei que seria melhor deixar a festa de lado e ir atrás dele, mas, agora que vocês chegaram, tenho certeza que é o melhor. Não quero acabar no Peru, ou sei lá. - disse e mostrou o dedo do meio ao trio antes de vazar pela porta da frente.

E lá estava o ranço, típico das crias da família Tucker. Ambos Craig e Tricia sempre foram um tanto rancorosos quanto às mancadas cometidas com eles, tanto que, desde o problema que fez o moreno, não só perder os 50 dólares que ganhou de aniversário da avó, mas, também, ficar preso no Peru, qualquer coisa que envolvia ele, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny e Stan, ele fazia questão de lembrá-los dessa treta.

Deixando a cena de lado, Kenny deu um gole em sua bebida antes de puxar os dois amigos com ele para mais fundo dentro da casa. 

O ruivo não prestou muita atenção em como o resto da noite se desenrolou, só se lembrava de ter bebido um pouco de tequila, conversar com algumas pessoas, receber algumas cantadas aqui e ali - como acontecia em todas as festas - e se afastar de tudo para descansar um pouco, pois sua cabeça estava latejando. Sentou-se em uma mesa vazia e levou a mão à cabeça, tentando ignorar o som que estourava em seus ouvidos. Gostaria tanto de poder estar de volta ao quarto, dormindo pela primeira vez em sua cama, mas, não, decidiu ir à uma festa, e nem fazia ideia de onde seus amigos estavam. Tinha como ficar pior?

Claro que tinha. Sempre tem.

Bem quando queria ficar sozinho e se acalmar um pouco, passos caminharam em sua direção, e uma voz, cujas origens desconhecia, chamou sua atenção.

\- Ei, cara, por que você tá todo pra baixo aí no canto?

Kyle ergueu as orbes verdes para encarar quem era o desgraçado que acabou com seu momento de quase paz. Era um rapaz alto de cabelos escuros ajeitados em um topete, cuja roupa era sem graça demais para o ruivo notar, visto que era apenas uma combinação de uma blusa xadrez laranja e calça jeans. Ele já sabia que não era alguém de South Park por não o ter reconhecido, o que já fez com que Kyle ficasse com um pé atrás em questão a esse cara.

\- Nada demais. Só dando um tempo. - apoiou a mão na bochecha e encarou o rapaz pelo canto do olho. - Uh… Eu posso te ajudar?

O rapaz sorriu com o canto dos lábios de um jeito que deixou o ruivo muito desconfortável. Tomando a liberdade de sentar ao seu lado, ele entrelaçou os dedos na frente do corpo e semicerrou as sobrancelhas de um jeito que ele provavelmente achava ser sexy. Kyle nunca viu nada tão estupido na vida.

\- Não é nada demais. É que você parecia tão sozinho, cara. Isso aqui é uma festa, é pra você se divertir!

Ah, então ele era desses que fingia se importar pra conseguir alguma coisa. Não tinha muito disso em South Park, mas não é como se o judeu não tivesse visto nada parecido no tempo que passou sendo arrastado para outros estados.

\- Foi mal, cara, mas não tô interessado. - dispensou da forma mais educada que conseguiu em tão pouco tempo e sob tanto estresse, mas aquele cara não parecia ser do tipo de desistir tão fácil.

\- Ah, qualé, cara. Você tá na facul, mano! - gesticulou com os braços, quase derramando a bebida do copo vermelho que tinha em mãos. - Você conseguiu aquilo pelo que trabalhou tanto na vida! Vê se relaxa um pouco, porra! Deixa de ser mulherzinha e bebê um pouco, vai dançar, vai _viver_!

Aquelas provocações não eram para ter deixado Kyle tão irritado quanto ele ficou, mas havia algo naquele rapaz de cabelos negros que disparava alarmes em seu cérebro. A forma como seus olhos negros brilhavam quando olhava em sua direção fazia seu sangue ferver de uma forma que não recordava sentir há muito tempo. 

Mesmo tentando seu melhor, o ruivo apertou a madeira da borda da mesa com raiva e rangeu os dentes, seus olhos esmeralda brilhando de irritação e nervosismo. Ele virou bruscamente na direção do moreno e bradou:

\- Eu já disse que não estou interessado! RALA PEITO, MUFF CABBAGE! 

Imediatamente após proferir as palavras proibidas, Kyle levou as mãos aos lábios, seu corpo completamente paralisado. Ele estava deixando seu lado de Jersey sair novamente, e tudo por culpa daquele cara, cujos lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso maldoso.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Jersey? - bebericou a bebida com aquele maldito olhar sedutor fitando as órbitas verdes vivas de Kyle, cujas bochechas agora tornavam-se vermelhas devido à vergonha.

\- Desculpa… E-eu devia ir embora.

Levantou-se para sair correndo, mas o rapaz, bem mais rápido que ele, segurou seu pulso antes que ele tivesse a chance de dar algo mais que um passo.

\- Não, cara, relaxa, eu também sou de Jersey, sei como é se sentir como você tá se sentindo.

Kyle estremeceu ao processar o toque frio e forte em seu braço, não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Ele também era de Nova Jersey, isso explicava muita coisa, principalmente o fato de o ruivo estar tão irritado só com sua presença, e era justamente por isso que ele tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que as coisas fossem por água abaixo.

Por um momento, considerou tirar a arma do bolso e ameaçar o rapaz, mas aquilo seria extremo demais para uma situação tão trivial e também colocaria seus amigos em problemas, assim como vários outros estudantes. Talvez pudesse apenas apelar para um soco bem dado no nariz, ou… 

\- Ei, o que tá acontecendo aqui? - pela primeira vez, Kyle estava feliz em ouvir a voz irritante de Cartman. Atrás do moreno, o gordinho de braços cruzados se aproximou acompanhado de Kenny, que já parecia até que bem perdido na bebida, considerando seu olhar torto e a forma como o corpo balançava de um lado para o outro. - Ô, filho da puta, nunca ouviu falar de espaço pessoal?

\- É, mano, puta sacanagem isso! - Kenny repreendeu, seu tom de voz variando por já estar fora da casinha.

O moreno, que tinha uma expressão de delicadeza forçada, sorriu e respondeu com as sobrancelhas juntas:

\- Ei, tranquilo, cara, nós só estávamos conversando. Não tem nada pra—

\- Kyle, você me deve uma dança! - gritou Kenny com voz chorona. O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Como?

\- É, cara, o Cartman me disse que você me deve uma dança. - agarrou o braço livre do rapaz misterioso e o empurrou da cadeira, arrancando o agarre que tinha sobre o braço de Kyle. - Vem dançar comigo, Kyleeeee! Você prometeeeeu!

Sem nem esperar a resposta do judeu, tomou sua mão e o arrastou para o bolo de gente que estava na pista de dança. Não conseguiu ver a expressão que o moreno usava, mas ouviu Cartman dizer um “de nada”, em sua típica voz esnobe. Com certeza ele cobraria isso como um favor mais tarde.

(...)

Se tinha uma coisa que Tweek detestava mais do que barulho excessivo, era silêncio. Quando se tem o barulho, seus pensamentos ficam todos bagunçados e o mundo parece girar mais rápido do que antes, mas, quando se tem nada de barulho, cada ruído, cada movimento, cada sopro do vento era um motivo para se desconfiar de que algo estava errado.

Um único uivo vindo da janela pode significar sua perdição. Você não sabe o que te espera a cada segundo de silêncio. Pode haver um demônio debaixo de sua cama e você só vai descobrir quando o barulho desaparecer e apenas as paredes grossas estiverem lá para testemunhar o ocorrido.

Por que ele tinha que ter ansiedade? Por que aquela maldita voz não podia simplesmente deixá-lo em paz? A cada maldito barulho que escutava em seu apartamento, seu corpo estremecia e a cabeça latejava, como se estivesse sobre efeito de drogas. Ele odiava essa sensação. Ah, como odiava. Se pudesse, daria tudo para se livrar das tremedeiras e espasmos e ser normal. 

Odiava aquilo sobre si, a forma como, quando estava sozinho, tudo o assustava de alguma forma. Sentia-se preso no corpo de uma criança de cinco anos, ansiando escapar daquele tormento e finalmente ser livre para viver sua vida sem se preocupar com assassinos na janela ou monstros debaixo da cama. 

Por mais que ele tivesse melhorado com o passar dos anos, continuava dependente de comodidade e atenção, o que foi parte do motivo de escolher não ficar no mesmo quarto que Craig; Não podia ficar dependente dele pra sempre, precisava aprender a se virar sozinho, sem seu namorado o paparicando e querendo resolver logo os problemas dos quais o loiro reclamava.

E, se Tweek não podia aprender por bem, aprenderia na marra.

Claro que ele continuaria passando tempo com seus amigos e namorado, mas precisava urgentemente confrontar suas sombras se quisesse, algum dia, comprar o próprio apartamento e cuidar do próprio negócio. Ele tinha que ser um adulto responsável, oras!

Na porta do apartamento, um som de leves toques ecoaram, chamando a atenção do loiro. Por pouco não pulou da cama com o susto, mas apenas por já saber que havia alguém à caminho de seu apartamento, e não era Clyde.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Tweek sem perceber enquanto se erguia da cama e se dirigia à porta, a ansiedade - dessa vez, positiva - subindo por sua espinha até seus cabelos arrepiados. Depois de tantas horas sozinho, sem nada para fazer, nada melhor que um pouco de companhia e barulho pra variar.

Virou a chave, que já estava na fechadura, e puxou a porta de madeira para trás, os olhos azuis encontrando os tão familiares negros do namorado.

\- Oi, lindeza. - flertou o de chullo azul com um sorriso. - O que uma coisa tão linda como você faz num lugar assim?

O loiro mordeu o interior da bochecha para tentar conter o riso, sem muito sucesso.

\- Eu não sei, o que você faz aqui? - rebateu, ambos rindo brevemente das cantadas ridículas antes de selarem seus lábios em um selinho. - É sério que é esse tipo de cantada que as meninas resolveram mandar pra você?

Craig revirou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Aquelas garotas eram tãããão chatas. - resmungou e apoiou a testa sobre o ombro do namorado, suspirando ao sentir suas mãos percorrendo sua nuca em movimentos circulares. - Você podia ter me chamado antes, né? Teria me dado uma bela força.

Tweek revirou os olhos, puxando de leve o cabelo escuro entre seus dedos.

\- Perdão por não ter uma bolinha de cristal.

As bochechas do loiro tomaram uma suave cor ao sentir as vibrações da risada de Craig contra sua pele, fazendo cócegas.

\- Eu senti sua falta na festa, sabia? - ouviu-o sussurrar suavemente antes de beijar seu pescoço. - Não tem graça ficar rodeado de gente esquisita sem segurar sua mão.

Estando juntos há tanto tempo, já era praticamente rotina que Craig andasse de um lado ao outro de mãos dadas com Tweek, inclusive funcionando como uma forma de terapia, uma segurança de que, não importa onde eles estavam, tinha alguém de confiança ao seu lado, alguém que estaria lá caso algo desse errado ou se simplesmente estivessem entediados. Era a única forma de Craig se certificar de que não ficaria entediado além do nível que ele gostava. 

A simples presença de seu namorado já era o suficiente para ele ficar feliz pelo resto da noite, estava pouco se importando para o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor enquanto pudesse ficar ao lado do loirinho amante de café.

Tweek sorriu de orelha à orelha, adorava quando o namorado o paparicava com elogios e atenção, faziam seu coração voar diretamente para o teto. Era um dos poucos momentos em que a voz em sua cabeça calava a boca e o deixava aproveitar tranquilamente a companhia do de chullo azul.

\- Também senti sua falta, mesmo que tenha passado só um dia. - riu e beijou a testa de Craig com amor. - Eu vou demorar pra me acostumar com isso… 

\- Eu que o diga. Não vou poder ver nem meu namorado e nem nosso porquinho-da-índia. - choramingou no ombro do loiro.

Tweek revirou os olhos e ignorou a pontada de culpa em seu peito, ao invés disso escolhendo dar um leve tapa no ombro do moreno.

\- Enquanto você fica aí chorando igual um bebê, o Honey tá lá no quarto, 100% disponível pra você ficar com ele.

Craig sorriu de canto. Seu porquinho-da-índia era seu bem mais precioso - depois de Tweek, é claro -, e ele passara o dia inteiro sem vê-lo desde que chegaram à universidade. Estava com saudade de seu filho.

Antes que o loiro pudesse perceber, o moreno apanhou-o em seus braços e carregou-o estilo noiva até o quarto, ignorando completamente seus grunhidos e reclamações. Colocou-o sentado na beira da cama e logo dirigiu-se à gaiola no canto do quarto.

Enquanto Tweek tentava se recompor, Craig já tinha Honey em mãos e acariciava seu pelo macio com a ponta dos dedos. Realmente uma cena muito fofa, principalmente considerando que o Tucker era conhecido por ser uma pessoa fria e indiferente com 99% das coisas que aconteciam. Desde que ele não parasse no Peru, tudo estava ótimo. Era uma das coisas que o loiro mais gostava de ver em seu namorado; os momentos em que podia ver seu sorriso. Craig tinha um sorriso tão bonito, ele não entendia porquê não mostrava mais vezes. Se levantou da cama e foi se sentar ao lado do moreno, aproveitando que estava distraído com o porquinho-da-índia em mãos para apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e juntar-se à festa de carinhos que o pequeno estava recebendo.

\- Ele gosta bastante que você faça carinho nele. - murmurou enquanto se ajeitava ao lado do namorado, cujo sorriso permanecia fixo em seu rosto.

Honey, desde pequenininho, era um membro valioso da família, exatamente como um filho ou, tecnicamente, um neto. Era basicamente a única coisa que o casal tinha em comum e que podiam usar como desculpa para se verem nas horas vagas.

Os olhos negros de Craig deslizaram do porquinho-da-índia para o sorriso de seu namorado, o que acabou contagiando-o a ficar com a mesma expressão. Ele parecia tão relaxado, tão tranquilo por ele estar aqui, não podia imaginar as coisas que passavam pela cabeça de Tweek quando ficava completamente sozinho. Sabia que ele era ansioso e paranoico, uma das razões pela qual ele tremia na maior parte do tempo, então ele não podia evitar de se preocupar com a saúde mental do loiro sempre que ele ficava sozinho. Deus, ele parecia uma mãe superprotetora.

Usou uma mão livre para rodear os ombros de Tweek, a ponta dos dedos deslizando pelos cabelos rebeldes. O loiro se aconchegou em seu ombro, tomando mais liberdade para agarrar-se à sua cintura quando o moreno colocou Honey de volta na gaiola.

\- O Clyde não volta até, pelo menos, umas cinco da manhã. - eram meia-noite e vinte. Craig sorriu para o namorado com o canto da boca, compreendendo perfeitamente o significado por trás daquela afirmação.

\- Logo no primeiro dia na faculdade? - caçoou. - Nem parece o Tweek que eu conheço.

Levando na esportiva, o loirinho riu e subiu os braços para os ombros de Craig, puxando o próprio corpo para cima a fim de vê-lo melhor.

\- Talvez eu tenha sido abduzido por aliens e substituído por um clone com uma sanidade melhor. - brincou, o que resultou em risadas discretas vindas do maior. - Porque só sendo insano pra desperdiçar você.

Os risos gradualmente cessaram, sendo substituídos na face de Craig por um olhar hipnótico, completamente preso às íris verdes de Tweek. Eles ficavam estranhos quando o clima entre eles esquentava. Jogavam fora todas as fachadas e máscaras que usavam o dia todo e perdiam-se no olhar um do outro.

Antes que se dessem conta, os lábios já estavam grudados um contra o outro e ambos capengavam em direção à cama, Craig caindo por cima de Tweek e se apressando em percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo com as mãos e dedos gelados. 

Desesperados com o ar aquecendo ao seu redor, livraram-se rapidamente de toda e cada peça de roupa que usavam por cima da pele. As mãos agarravam-se nos corpos um do outro como se suas vidas dependessem disso, suas mentes entorpecidas com os beijos e carícias que transpareciam o forte e delirante amor que sentiam um pelo outro. As mãos trêmulas de Tweek entrelaçavam os cabelos negros de Craig enquanto o mesmo beijava seu pescoço e dedilhava o caminho de seu torso até as coxas. Isso era melhor do que qualquer festa que pudesse existir no mundo.

A cama rangia com a dança entre seus corpos, suas reclamações e protestos cortados com os gemidos e suspiros que capavam dos lábios do casal enquanto caíam cada vez mais fundo na sensação de seus membros roçando um contra o outro. Em momento algum Craig deixou de tomar a oportunidade de clamar os lábios de Tweek nos seus, os quais já tornavam-se inchados, sem um minuto de sossego para poderem adquirir um pouco de oxigênio, mas não seria ele a reclamar da situação. 

As palmas do moreno, de tamanho perfeito como a tampa de uma panela, acariciavam-lhe os membros desde a base até a glande, sem esquecer de dar atenção ao saco, obtendo, assim, mais daquele som hipnótico que fazia o namorado. Sentia suas unhas trilhando suas costas, deixando algumas marcas de posse, marcando a pele levemente mais escura como sua propriedade, o que o atiçava mais ainda. Gostava de ver esse lado tão diferente do namorado, por mais que contrariasse seus hábitos e eu rotina. E, ainda mais, gostava de ser _ele_ o causador dessa mudança de comportamento e as incríveis sensações que Tweek experienciava a cada toque e deslize de seus dedos.

\- Eu te amo tanto, querido. - conseguiu dizer, embora os gemidos e a nuvem que encobria seu cérebro tentassem impedi-lo.

\- Hgn… Craig! - completamente perdido com as palavras e a língua, o loiro foi impedido de falar, não apenas por sua própria mente, mas também pela boca atrevida de Craig, que, mais uma vez, roubou-lhe um beijo e invadiu a boca com a língua, marcando cada espacinho como seu.

Acelerando os movimentos das palmas, rapidamente se perderam no clímax e deixaram que a sensação de êxtase arrepiasse suas espinhas e o sêmen cobrissem-lhe o torso e parte dos lençóis desarrumados abaixo deles. A exaustão não tardou em alcançá-los, o corpo de Craig perdendo força e forçando-o a debruçar-se sobre o namorado, sua mente pouco importando-se com o líquido que encostava em sua barriga. Apenas pegou o lençol e limpou-os com o mesmo. Poderia ser trocado - e seria - no dia seguinte.

\- Foi mal pelo lençol. - desculpou-se mesmo assim, erguendo a cabeça para poder encarar os belos olhos verdes de Tweek. O belo sorriso em seus lábios foi o que encontrou em seu lugar, e era quase tão bom quanto.

\- Tá tudo bem. - respondeu ele, repousando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Craig e acariciando a raiz dos cabelos em sua nuca. - Ah, respondendo sua pergunta de antes: Eu também de amo. Você nem faz ideia do quanto.

O moreno riu com o canto do lábio.

\- Com certeza não chega nem perto do quanto _eu_ te amo. Na minha vida, a única coisa com a qual me importo, além do Honey, é você.

Tweek adorava o Craig romântico. Ele sempre sabia as coisas perfeitas para fazer com que ele se sentisse a pessoa mais especial do planeta, mesmo não estando nem perto disso. Por mais que as coisas entre eles tenham começado de forma estranha - assim como tudo começa em South Park -, não podiam negar o quanto evoluíram naqueles anos de colegial e, agora, começo de faculdade. Eram o verdadeiro exemplo de “ _fake dating to actual dating_ ”.

Puxando o rosto de Craig para si, Tweek permitiu que clamasse seus lábios mais uma vez, deliciando-se com a sensação que era sentir o coração do moreno tão próximo ao seu. Se algum dia viessem a se separar, que fique aqui escrito que a mudança não havia começado com ele, pois, como já havia dito antes, só sendo insano para dispensar alguém como Craig. E ele não era insano a esse ponto.

\- Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui hoje? - pediu Craig ao repousar a cabeça sobre o peitoral do namorado. - O Kenny provavelmente vai voltar bêbado e eu não quero te largar pra ficar com aquele maconheiro.

Tweek riu, não apenas pelo exagero de Kenny ter reputação de maconheiro, mas pela sinceridade do namorado.

\- É claro. Duvido muito que o Clyde vá se importar.

O moreno murmurou algo ininteligível e, fechando os olhos, adormeceu com a cabeça afundada em Tweek, o qual seguiu-o para o mundo dos sonhos pouco tempo depois, logo após ter certeza de estarem de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados, uma ligação que para eles tinha um grande peso simbólico.

(...)

A festa seguiu normalmente pelo resto da noite, sem mais nenhum problema com aquele homem ou qualquer outro. Pelo resto da noite, foram apenas Kenny, Kyle e Cartman se divertindo no meio de um monte de desconhecidos, e, surpreendentemente, foi muito prazeroso. O loiro até mesmo conseguiu ficar um pouco mais sóbrio, e dançar com ele foi um dos pontos altos da noite, com certeza. E, como o ruivo temia, Cartman afirmou que viria sim cobrar o favor que ele estava lhe devendo, mas só o faria mais tarde. Algum milagre aconteceu para que ele ficasse mais manso naquela noite. Talvez fosse o fato de este não ser mais seu território e ele não conhecer 99% das pessoas.

No fim de tudo, tudo correu bem. Fazia muito tempo que Kyle não ficava honestamente cansado de tanto dançar. Ele não tinha muito o costume de fazê-lo, mas, quando o clima lhe agradava, ele podia passar horas a fio sem parar de mexer um músculo sequer. E o seu lado judaico adorava músicas que tinham um ritmo contagiante. 

O ar de fora de South Park parecia cheirar diferente, e as pessoas que ele julgava chatas e bestas resolveram se tornar bem mais divertidas naquela noite. Cartman não encheu seu saco ou o provocou a noite toda e Kenny sabia dançar muito bem, mesmo quando estava bêbado. Os três ficaram bebendo e curtindo a festa a noite toda. Na verdade foi uma surpresa que Kyle não estava fora de si quando voltaram para o dormitório, ao contrário dos outros dois, que se acabaram na bebida e eram pesos leves, ficavam bêbados muito fácil.

Sendo o mais forte dentre seus amigos, o ruivo ficou encarregado de guiar Cartman enquanto Kenny cambaleava na frente dos amigos, clamando saber o caminho - ele não sabia. Podia parecer um pé no saco, mas Kyle estava amando o quão honestos seus amigos eram quando estavam fora de si, tinha muito material de chantagem em suas mãos.

\- Mas, nossa, cara… Puta merda! - resmungava Kenny enquanto constantemente virava a cara para o céu, como se conversasse com as estrelas. - E ele não parava de mexer no celular, saca? Jesus, até em quartos diferentes o Craig e o Tweek são grudados. Puta merda, são gays demaaaaaais!

\- Eu queria ser gay demais. - murmurou Cartman baixinho enquanto se agarrava ao ombro de Kyle, seu jeitinho manhoso deixando tudo mais engraçado ainda. - Você acha que eu sou gay, Kahl?

O ruivo se conteve o máximo que pôde para não rir na cara do rival. Ele estava tão bêbado que até doía vê-lo cuspindo verdades daquela forma sabendo que provavelmente não lembraria de nada depois disso. Bom, mais motivos para ele aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento.

\- Você é gay pra caralho, Cartman. Você deixou isso bem claro no oitavo ano.

O dia em que Eric Cartman descobriu sua sexualidade, foi o dia em que os ouvidos de todos explodiram, pois ele fez questão de anunciar sua recém descoberta do jeito mais extravagante que conseguiu pensar: com um show de música ao fim das aulas, no qual ele cantou “He Likes Boys” e, logo em seguida, “Fuck You” da Lily Allen quando Craig questionou se ele não queria só arrancar dinheiro das pessoas de South Park. E o gorducho fez questão de cantar com todo seu fôlego para punir à todos pelo comentário de Craig.

No fim, Cartman realmente assumiu sua sexualidade, provado pelo fato de ele não ter saído com qualquer outra garota depois daquilo ou sequer comentado sobre elas. Sem contar que várias pessoas já o pegaram olhando para a bunda de Kyle - incluindo o próprio Kyle. 

Mas quem nunca tinha olhado para a bunda dele? As garotas o votaram como quem tinha a melhor bunda de todo o colégio, óbvio que as pessoas iam olhar. E o judeu nunca esteve tão desconfortável. Tiveram até que confiscar a lista sob a ameaça de ele colocar fogo na escola; algo sobre Abraham Lincoln ou algo assim. 

Por sorte, as coisas vieram a esfriar, não que isso tenha feito com que o gorducho tenha parado de comer Kyle com os olhos enquanto o mesmo não estava olhando.

\- Yaaaay! - comemorou o bebum enquanto soltava ainda mais o peso em cima de Kyle. - Eu te amo, Kyle.

A confissão, sem brincadeira, quase fez o coração do ruivo parar. Por mais que ele soubesse que ele estivesse apenas bêbado - e Cartman sempre falasse isso quando estava bêbado -, não podia evitar de se sentir estranho quando alguém dizia isso à ele. Passou quase toda a infância pensando ser o garoto mais feio da escola, até mais que o próprio gorducho, e ter alguém dizendo que o amava, _naquele_ sentido, era muito fora de seus padrões, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse a mesma que dizia o odiar desde os oito anos de idade.

Ignorando o comentário, o ruivo revirou os olhos com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Por mais que fossem rivais e se odiassem, seria legal se tivesse alguém que o amasse de verdade daquela forma. Bom, quem sabe um dia.

\- É, eu sei. - respondeu, agarrando-se mais forte ao moreno para que ele não escorregasse de suas mãos.

Mas ele não sabia. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do quanto Eric Cartman o amava. Não fazia ideia do poder que tinha nas mãos. 

Ninguém negava que o garoto mais gordo de South Park era obcecado com o judeu, seu rival desde criança, mas pouquíssimos sabiam o que essa rivalidade carregava por trás. O moreno, criado sem boa criação da mãe e com a ausência de um pai, sempre foi carente por atenção. Positiva ou negativa, ele sempre dava um jeito de manipulá-la à seu favor para satisfazer suas necessidades, tanto afetivas quanto para seja lá o que estivesse buscando em suas aventuras. Mas havia algo que diferenciava a atenção que recebia dos demais para a atenção que recebia de _Kyle_. Havia _algo mais_ nele. 

Aos oito anos, quase nove, de idade, descobriu que gostava de vê-lo irritado, da mesma forma que uma criança implica com um amigo e ri de seus gritos nervosos. Na mesma época, sonhou com suas lágrimas, sua mente infantil perversa com sede de vingança pelos tempos em que na verdade era _Kyle_ que zoava com ele, e não o contrário. 

Aos doze anos, descobriu o quanto gostava de vê-lo sorrir. Não entendia a razão, mas sempre que os lábios do ruivo se curvavam em um determinado grau, o dia parecia ficar mais claro. Aos quatorze, descobriu o quanto os dias ficavam mais alegres quando Kyle sorria _para_ _ele_. _Por causa dele_. Algo no fato do próprio Eric ser o provocador daquelas emoções boas no judeu fazia com que borboletas inundassem seu estômago - e _não era_ porque ele tinha comido alguma borboleta. Que nojo! Foi na mesma época que se tocou de que era gay que descobriu o quanto sua vida girava em torno de Kyle Broflovski, o quanto ele significava para ele e o quanto precisava dele para que seus dias não fossem cinza ou, Deus o livre, _entediantes_. 

Aos quinze anos, ele descobriu o quanto estava fodido. Seu maior rival, aquele que deveria ser alvo de seu ódio e desprezo, acabou se revelando justamente o contrário. Eric amava vê-lo sorrir, rir, fazer aquela cara de esnobe quando acertava uma questão da prova que achava que não ia passar - como se Kyle não fosse o aluno mais inteligente da escola inteira -, gritar de alegria e agradá-lo em geral. Amava qualquer emoção que partia dele, e é justamente aí que ele estava fodido. Ele havia se apaixonado por seu maior rival. Seu _rival_ , a pessoa que, ao contrário dele, ainda mantinha o desprezo e escárnio para com sua existência, agora o tinha na palma da mão. E ele não fazia ideia.

Voltando ao apartamento após deixarem Kenny em seu dormitório, Kyle guiou Cartman até seu quarto - que, para sua surpresa, estava organizado - e o deitou na cama, cobrindo-o com um cobertor próximo em uma cena estranhamente familiar. O roliço não demorou para pegar no sono, já estando cambaleando e fechando os olhos durante metade do percurso. Ele parecia tão pacífico enquanto dormia, como se nunca tivesse feito nada de errado, o que todos sabiam que não era a realidade. Tal cena era rara para o ruivo, que não passava tempo suficiente com ele para vê-lo em situações assim em seu cotidiano. 

Uma sensação calorosa aqueceu seu peito ao pensar em como ele havia mudado em todos aqueles anos, como a adolescência o transformou de uma forma quase milagrosa. Ele continuava fazendo suas bizarrices e ainda havia alguns preconceitos que precisavam ser trabalhados, é claro, mas seu comportamento, comparado ao seu eu de nove anos, mudou bastante. E isso deixava Kyle feliz. Embora fosse geralmente o alvo dos comentários preconceituosos do gorducho, ele sempre acreditou que ele tinha o potencial para se tornar uma pessoa melhor, e vê-lo finalmente no caminho para isso fazia um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

Agachou-se ao lado de Cartman e, com cuidado para não acordá-lo, deslizou os dedos pelos curtos fios castanhos em sua cabeça. Não admitiria em voz alta por enquanto, mas estava orgulhoso dele. O progresso que ele fez nos últimos anos para mudar o próprio comportamento e entrar no caminho que estava hoje não foi solicitado por ninguém. Ele estava lá por conta própria. Kyle não sabia exatamente o que proporcionou essa mudança de atitude nele, se foi uma epifania ou alguém agindo por trás, mas essa pessoa tinha sua gratidão. Até alguns meses atrás, pensava que Cartman nunca entraria numa faculdade, mas aqui estava ele, dividindo um apartamento consigo.

Puxou um pouco mais o cobertor sobre seus ombros, por onde estava escorregando, e deixou o quarto em silêncio, encarando o maior uma última vez por cima dos ombros antes de fechar a porta e ir para seu quarto.

Finalmente sozinho, a versão cupido de Cartman pôde se revelar, esgueirando-se por cima do gorducho com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Geralmente precisava da permissão de Eric para poder sair e fazer a sua vontade, mas sentia que aquela situação precisava urgentemente de sua ajuda, o que não seria permitido por sua contraparte. Deixou o quarto voando, ainda tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, e voou para o quarto de Kyle, onde o mesmo já estava trocado e acabara de se deitar debaixo das cobertas. Sorte que ele dormia rápido.

\- Você só precisa de um empurrãozinho. - murmurou Cupid Me, sacando de trás de si um arco e uma flecha, mirando firme na cabeça do ruivo. Acertou em cheio.

Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, o pequenino fez seu caminho de volta para o quarto de Eric. Ele teria mijado em sua boca, mas, por ter acabado de se deitar, Kyle estava dormindo de boca fechada. O jeito era esperar para ver os resultados pela manhã.


	5. Não se pode cair duas vezes

Kyle acordou com o cabelo igual à um ninho de ratos, fios sobre fios, juntos em diversos nós que faziam sua cabeça parecer maior do que realmente era. Desnecessário dizer então que ele odiava seu cabelo. 

Ignorando o estado desastroso de sua juba, levantou-se da cama e coçou o topo da cabeça, sentindo um leve desconforto na região, seguindo logo para fazer a higiene matinal. Embora não fosse o primeiro dia de aula, gostaria de tomar um pouco do tempo que tinha para conhecer melhor o campus e ver quem mais estava estudando com ele, além de checar a sala onde teria suas aulas. Por mais clichê que parecesse - e era mesmo -, Kyle escolheu a área de direito para sua faculdade. Daria trabalho, com tantas frentes para estudar e tanta coisa para saber, mas ele não podia evitar de se identificar com a área, por mais que sua moralidade pessoal fosse considerada ambígua. Ele podia mudar de curso a hora que quisesse, de qualquer forma, então não é como se ele estivesse confinado àquela matéria.

Quando deixou o quarto, não só foi recebido por um frio de gelar os ossos, mas, também, pela porta fechada do quarto de Cartman. Ele não havia se levantado ainda. Gordo preguiçoso. Revirou os olhos para a porta fechada e voltou para o quarto buscar um casaco, nem pensar que ele iria ficar congelando naquele frio logo de manhã. Ao contrário do pensamento popular, ficar muito no frio não te deixa acostumado depois de um tempo. Kyle estava de prova. Morava em South Park desde que podia se lembrar e os invernos nunca pareciam menos frios.

Casaco colocado, deixou o dormitório e seguiu para o lado de fora do complexo com um livro na mão. Não era algo muito interessante; um livro básico de direito que leria durante o curso. Por não ter mais o que fazer, não custava nada adiantar um pouco do serviço para o semestre. Caminhou por alguns metros para longe dos dormitórios e sentou debaixo de uma árvore para começar a ler, contudo, enquanto os olhos esmeralda tentavam focar nas páginas privadas de cor, só conseguia pensar nos eventos da noite anterior. Supostamente já era para ele ter superado tudo aquilo, mas os pensamentos viviam voltando para sua cabeça. Stan e ele haviam conversado sobre o assunto há algum tempo e, surpreendentemente, ele o apoiou em sua situação, foi super atencioso consigo e se ofereceu para conversarem sempre que Kyle estivesse se sentindo inseguro com a situação, atitude essa que o judeu não esperava de seu melhor amigo, embora fosse o mínimo que uma amizade exigia.

Kyle não chegava nem perto de ser bom quando o assunto era romance. Teve alguns pequenos casos e encontros aqui e ali, mas nada que tenha sido muito significativo para ele. Nem mesmo as vezes em que transou, embora essas tenham sido bem menos numerosas, significaram mais do que a experiência para si. O fato nunca o incomodou, de forma alguma. Ele tinha mais com o que se preocupar do que com se seu perfil no Facebook constava “solteiro” desde que fora criado. 

Mas, mesmo assim, seu peito ficava desconfortável quando pensava no quão solitário ficava. A maioria dos seus amigos tinha alguém com quem passar os dias tediosos - e deixar aqueles que não tinham ninguém na mão - e Kyle gostaria de ter algo parecido. Alguém para poder sair e fazer algo juntos, passando da friendzone, ter direito à experimentar aquilo que seus amigos tanto enalteciam com alguém que lhe fosse importante, poder compartilhar pensamentos íntimos que não poderia de forma alguma confiar à qualquer outro… Ele queria isso, mas nunca conseguiu encontrar alguém com quem sentisse esse tipo de conexão, e não foi por falta de procurar. Ele só nunca sentiu nenhuma emocional ou sexual quanto aos habitantes de South Park. Já manteve relações sexuais com algumas pessoas aqui e ali e até saiu para alguns encontros, mas aquele sentimento que todos descreviam com tanta paixão simplesmente nunca veio, ele nunca conseguiu se apegar daquela forma à alguém de South Park. A fome sexual estava ali, mas esta nunca vinha entrelaçada ao pensamento de uma pessoa específica, apenas para o ato em si. 

Ele se descobriu demissexual no segundo ano do Ensino Médio.

Foi durante esse período, em que tudo isso aconteceu, que tudo começou a mudar.

Provas começaram a ficar mais intensas e os alunos mais estressados. Rolês ocorriam com menos frequência, todos mantinham a cabeça nos livros e os pais aproveitavam o silêncio que se fazia, fruto do desespero dos alunos com os estudos e o futuro na faculdade. Se alguém saía de casa, era pra passar tempo com a pessoa querida, pois ninguém estava querendo acabar terminando um relacionamento devido à distância a essa altura do campeonato. Aqueles foram os dias mais solitários da vida de Kyle no ensino médio. O tempo que não passava estudando, passava sozinho, pois todos estavam sempre ocupados demais para recebê-lo. Com exceção de um. 

Aquela talvez tenha sido a época que Kyle e Cartman mais se aproximaram um do outro. Já que os demais estavam sempre ocupados com seus namorados e coisas do tipo enquanto eles tinham o dia livre, não viam razão de não passar esse tempo para jogarem jogos juntos, ou apenas dar uma volta e comer alguma coisa. Foi como se tivessem voltado à época em que Stan foi temporariamente expulso de seu círculo de amizade, só que, dessa vez, sem qualquer envolvimento de doenças fictícias e indústrias alimentícias que escondiam hambúrgueres em suas calças.

No meio de tanta pressão por conta da faculdade e as expectativas de seus pais, era estranho pensar que Cartman provavelmente foi a razão de Kyle não enlouquecer antes mesmo de mandar seu histórico escolar para as faculdades que queria. Nos dias em que ficava enfurnado dentro de casa, era ele quem o arrancava de lá e o forçava a se divertir e esfriar a cabeça, balanceando o tempo de estudo e o tempo de se divertir. Se não fosse por ele, talvez o ruivo estivesse em algum hospital psiquiátrico ao invés de estudando para o início das aulas. 

Heh, que irônico; Eric Cartman sendo a razão de Kyle não parar em um hospital, depois de tanto tempo em que isso era justamente o que ele queria fazer. As coisas realmente estavam mudando, não que ele tivesse tempo para apreciá-las.

Durante o tempo que passou folheando as páginas e divagando, o ruivo falhou em perceber alguns cochichos e sussurros de algumas pessoas próximas sendo dirigidos à si.

Tendo vivido em South Park, Kyle estava acostumado com fofocas e pessoas olhando, principalmente quando algum boato absurdo corria pelas ruas da cidade. 

Mas ele não estava em South Park.

(...)

A luz do sol rasgou o céu naquele fim de manhã e começo de tarde, invadindo o quarto do casal sem a menor cerimônia ou sequer tendo sido convidado. Embora brilhasse majestosamente, ventos gelados tentavam forçar sua entrada pela janela, impedidos pelo vidro e a madeira que isolava o calor do cômodo.

Craig foi o primeiro a acordar, um sentimento de peso forçando seus ombros a permanecerem parados. Uma vez que sua visão focou, ergueu o olhar para encarar o rosto adormecido de seu namorado, que tinha uma mão ao redor de suas costas e o pressionava contra seu peito. Talvez fosse a sonolência e o cansaço por não ter dormido por muitas horas, mas os sentimentos de Craig pareciam tomar por completo sua consciência, forçando um sorriso apaixonado em seus lábios ao passo que ele erguia lentamente o corpo para beijar os lábios de seu amado.

Tweek tinha um sono muito leve, então o moreno não se surpreendeu ao ouvir um gemido escapar de sua boca e as pálpebras lentamente se abrindo para dar luz ao vigoroso verde dos olhos de seu namorado.

\- Bom dia, querido. - Craig disse, quase em um sussurro, inclinando-se para beijar Tweek novamente.

O viciado em café retribuiu o sorriso e esfregou os olhos com a mão mais próxima do rosto, uma tentativa frustrada de afastar o sono restante.

\- Tá mais pra boa tarde. Quanto tempo a gente dormiu? - perguntou enquanto erguia o corpo para checar o relógio ao lado da cama. - Puta merda, duas da tarde!? Merda, merda, merda, era pra eu estar procurando um emprego, não dormindo!

Craig esfregou os olhos e soltou um grunhido enquanto seu namorado se erguia da cama às pressas.

\- Você não me contou que ia procurar um emprego. - sentou na cama. - Algum motivo em especial? 

\- Eu só quero ser independente. Não quero meus pais pagando minha faculdade pra sempre; podem usar isso pra me bajular se acharem que estou fazendo merda.

Craig ia retrucar, mas pensou melhor e, realmente, Tweek levantou um ponto importante. Seus pais não eram normais, não eram do jeito que deveriam ser, e ele não tinha a menor dúvida de que os pais de Tweek poderiam chantageá-lo com a faculdade caso quisessem algo que apenas ele poderia lhes dar - Porra, eles já o ameaçaram de vendê-lo como escravo para manter a loja de merda deles! É claro que fariam algo parecido! Nem pensariam duas vezes!

Mesmo assim, Craig não aguentava ver Tweek correndo de um lado ao outro daquela forma. Só de vê-lo se movimentando já o dava sono. 

Na primeira chance que teve, agarrou o pulso do namorado e o puxou para a cama, prendendo-o entre seus braços e o conforto da cama.

\- Craig! Me deixa levantar! - resmungou o loiro, sua voz abafada pelo braço do maior.

\- Querido, você, literalmente, acabou de acordar, não está em condições de procurar emprego a essas horas. Agora volta a dormir que a festa de ontem me deixou acabado.

Tweek encarou o namorado com a sobrancelha arqueada, incrédulo, mas não disse nada, apenas revirou os olhos e forçou os braços do moreno para longe, permitindo que ele se levantasse.

\- Podemos, pelo menos, almoçar?

Craig soltou um suspiro e, sem mais escolhas, sentou. De fato, ele estava com fome, e uma refeição quando já tinham pulado o café - o que o deixava com mais fome ainda - era muito bem-vinda.

Infelizmente para o moreno, que por alguma razão estava se sentindo mais carente aquela manhã, o almoço correu depressa, o que apressou o tempo que Tweek levou para voltar a focar sua mente em conseguir um emprego. A parte boa daquilo foi que ele permitiu que o namorado o acompanhasse, desde que não enchesse o saco sobre o que ele deveria fazer com a própria vida.

\- Então… Que tipo de emprego você tá procurando? - perguntou Craig, acomodando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

\- Eu vi uma lojinha de café que tá contratando a algumas ruas daqui, quando estávamos chegando. Talvez possa conseguir alguma coisa lá.

\- Pelo menos a experiência você já tem.

Tweek assentiu com a cabeça e ambos continuaram seguindo o caminho até a cafeteria. 

O lugar era relativamente pequeno - menor que a Tweak Bros, pelo menos -, mas parecia bem decorada e com muitos clientes lá dentro. A plaquinha de “procura-se ajudante” estampava o vidro, brilhando com luzinhas chamativas que seriam muito mais eficazes se usadas durante a noite.

O sininho da porta tocou ao ser aberta, anunciando a entrada de novos clientes em potencial. Enquanto Craig sentava-se numa das mesas vazias, Tweek dirigiu-se ao caixa para falar com a atendente: uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e roupa preta.

\- Boa tarde, eu vim pelo anúncio de emprego.

A morena ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e sorriu na direção do loiro, fazendo gestos para que ele a seguisse à uma mesa vazia onde pudessem fazer a entrevista.

No geral, não havia muito que comentar sobre a conversa que tiveram. Tudo que a mulher lhe perguntou foram coisas típicas referentes a trabalhos anteriores, histórico escolar, horas disponíveis, personalidade e outros aspectos pessoais em geral. Após certo tempo de conversa e o questionário que todo chefe fazia ao possível futuro empregado, a morena ergueu-se de seu assento e, com um sorriso no rosto, estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Está contratado. Começa quarta-feira.

O loiro retribuiu o sorriso e apertou a mão da moça, em seguida desviando o olhar para Craig, que brincava com os guardanapos da mesa. Ele deveria dizer que estava decepcionado com o namorado por estar agindo feito criança enquanto ele estava na entrevista de emprego, mas, a esse ponto, Tweek já havia desistido de contrariar. Sério, ele não tinha ficado ocupado tanto tempo assim conversando com sua nova chefe.

Com a entrevista encerrada, o loiro juntou seus papéis e foi até a mesa de Craig, batendo em sua cabeça com o cotovelo para chamar sua atenção.

\- E aí, como foi? - perguntou ele, mão sobre o local atingido.

Um sorriso animado surgiu nos lábios de Tweek e ele praticamente não conseguia parar quieto.

\- Consegui o emprego!

Logo, Craig o acompanhou em sua aura de felicidade, ainda que em um tom menor que o do loiro.

\- Que bom, amor. - levantou do lugar onde estava sentado e envolveu o namorado em um abraço, este rapidamente retribuído. Craig adorava a sensação de ter Tweek tão perto de si, poder sentir seu calor transmitido para ele e seu cabelo rebelde fazer cócegas em seu nariz. Ele não queria soltar. - Eu só tenho uma pergunta.

\- Qual? - perguntou, afastando-se um pouco do abraço, mas sem sair do espaço entre seus braços.

\- Eu não vou ter que prender meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, não, né? - brincou o moreno, recebendo um riso e um tapinha de leve no braço como resposta.

\- Idiota.

Após dar um beijinho em sua bochecha, Tweek puxou Craig pela mão para que pudessem retornar ao dormitório, pouquíssimos segundos antes de uma figura um pouco mais baixa que Craig espiasse de trás da porta da despensa.

O garoto tímido segurava a porta com força, mordiscando os lábios numa tentativa de interromper sua voz, contudo, não pôde evitar de pular com a aproximação súbita de sua chefe.

\- Thomas? Está tudo bem?

\- Achei que tivesse ouvido vozes. - respondeu ele, levando uma mão aos cabelos loiros e afagando-os enquanto deixava o ar escapar por seu nariz.

A morena sorriu e, com calma e cuidado, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de seu funcionário favorito.

\- Um garoto veio fazer a entrevista de emprego. - disse ela. - Parece ser um bom garoto.

\- Não é isso! Era uma voz familiar. - seu olhar esperançoso fixava-se na porta, como se pudesse ver através dela. Por favor, Deus, ele não podia estar perdendo completamente a cabeça. Derrotado, soltou um suspiro. - … Não deve ser porra nenhuma.

Não sabia se ignorar aquela sensação familiar que aquecia seu peito era a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas, considerando os problemas que ele já tinha no trabalho e em sua vida no geral, aquela era a que menos lhe daria dor de cabeça. Então, sem muita escolha, engoliu aqueles pensamentos e o nervosismo em seu peito e voltou a trabalhar.

(...)

Era mais de três horas da tarde quando Cartman acordou. Honestamente, não se lembrava da última vez que dormiu tão bem; sem acordar durante a noite e sem nenhum tipo de pesadelo, até mesmo a ressaca resolveu deixá-lo em paz hoje! Aquele sim parecia que seria um bom dia!

Levantou apressado da cama e, depois de fazer a higiene pessoal, foi à sala para encontrar Kyle lendo o mesmo livro com o qual saiu de manhã.

\- Você ainda não terminou essa merda? - caçoou o gorducho, sorrindo de forma travessa com o canto da boca.

O ruivo ergueu o olhar do livro, olhou-o de cima a baixo, e voltou a ler, ignorando sua presença por completo. Ou, pelo menos, era o que ele pensava.

\- Pelo menos eu não perdi o dia todo dormindo. - ouviu-o murmurar por trás das páginas brancas.

\- Você tá com inveja porque eu estava dormindo, tendo um sonho maravilhoso, enquanto você tava com a cara enfiada nos livros. - mostrou a língua, igual a uma criança.

O ruivo, com a típica cara de cu que fazia quando estava irritado, abaixou o livro e encarou-o entre as pálpebras entreabertas.

\- Sonhou com o que de tão interessante?

_Que eu não era um perdedor apaixonado pela única pessoa pela qual eu não deveria me apaixonar._

\- Nada que seja da sua conta, judeu. - disse na defensiva e cruzou os braços. - Enfim, o que tem pro almoço?

Kyle ergueu os olhos de seu livro e lançou-o seu olhar de “você tá gozando com a minha cara, caralho?”

\- Eu não vou cozinhar nada pra você, bundão.

Como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor piada do século, Cartman riu.

\- É claro que sou eu que vou cozinhar, a sua comida é horrível! - o ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo, mas não teve tempo de responder antes do gordo voltar a falar. - Enfim, o que você quer pro almoço? Tô me sentindo generoso hoje, então pode pedir o que quiser. Além do que, não tô com cabeça pra ficar escolhendo essas porra, então fala logo o que vai querer.

Huh. Isso era novo. A única vez em que Cartman ofereceu-lhe algo para comer foi uma vez no oitavo ano em que tentou abrir um negócio de comida japonesa - ele sequer se lembrava das circunstâncias rodando essa ideia, tão inútil que foi aquele evento -, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Ele nunca mais lhe ofereceu qualquer tipo de comida - ou qualquer coisa que seja - desde aqueles tempos, o que levantava ainda mais suas suspeitas de que ele estava tramando algo. 

Contudo, o único jeito de conseguir mais pistas era aceitando o desafio, então, como resposta disse-lhe apenas:

\- Só arroz com frango tá ótimo. Eu comprei um pouco no mercado ontem.

Cartman assentiu e se mandou para a cozinha, deixando Kyle mais uma vez sozinho.

Enquanto os dois garotos estavam distraídos com seus respectivos afazeres, uma terceira figura entrou em jogo, suas asas batendo ansiosas para colher o fruto de suas flechas.

Cupid Me voou até a sala, pairando sobre a cabeça de Kyle enquanto o estudava com o olhar. Se seu plano tiver funcionado corretamente, ele já devia estar sentindo o efeito das borboletas em seu estômago, tomando conta de seu corpo como um parasita mortal. 

Mas Kyle sequer se mexia, apenas um ocasional dedo no nariz para coçar a região.

A pequena criatura arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. Ele sabia muito bem que tipo de flechas atirava e o efeito que elas tinham; A de ontem deveria ter feito o ruivo rastejar pelas paredes, louco de amor, uma sensação incontrolável, quase insuportável. No entanto, ali estava ele, parado, como se tudo em sua vida estivesse perfeito.

\- Isso nunca aconteceu antes… - murmurou o pequeno, chegando mais perto do ruivo. Ele não queria ter que usar mais de uma flecha nele, podia ser perigoso o acúmulo de flechas em uma única pessoa. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele temia pelo que podia acontecer, se lembrava de todas as vezes que sobrou pra ele confortar Eric enquanto o mesmo chorava de cara no travesseiro. Não esconderia, ele queria que Kyle sentisse o que Eric tem sentido por todos esses anos, queria que doesse tanto que ele não conseguiria dormir, comer, nem mesmo pensar. Talvez, assim, toda essa bagunça pudesse ser resolvida, finalmente. - Mais uma não vai fazer mal.

Puxou a corda do arco e disparou mais uma flecha no cabelo de Kyle, dessa vez tendo certeza de que o alvo foi atingido. Tendo sua missão cumprida, o cupido desapareceu, deixando Cartman e Kyle novamente sozinhos no apartamento que dividiam.

Com uma mão, Kyle coçou a cabeça, a coceira dispensada como nada mais do que isso: uma coceira. Ele não sabia, sequer chegaria perto de sua cabeça, que foi acertado com uma flecha por um cupido. Também não descobriria em qualquer momento, pois, veja bem, não é possível fazer alguém já apaixonado se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa.

(...)

Uma das piores partes de ficar de castigo era lidar com o tédio. Seus pais podiam pensar que ele usaria o tempo preso no quarto para pensar e se arrepender de seus erros, mas tudo que Butters fazia era olhar pra fora da janela e ver as pessoas passando na rua, entediado. A última coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era o que tinha feito de errado, o que, na maioria dos casos, nem era nada que estivesse sob seu controle.

E, empatado com a solidão e o tédio, também tinha que lidar com a raiva; O fogo que queimava dentro de si e gritava que deveria trancar seus pais no carro, pegar um fósforo e tacar fogo. Ele nunca ouvia tudo que aquela voz tinha a dizer, mas era inegável como era tentadora. Agradecia à oportunidade de ingressar numa faculdade por limitar suas chances de vingança.

Enquanto divagava, o loiro só percebeu que havia fechado os olhos ao ouvir uma voz chamando por ele, forçando-o a abri-los.

Ao olhar para baixo, ficou surpreso ao ver que não era nenhum de seus amigos, sequer era um adolescente.

\- Senhor Marsh? - chamou pelo homem, inclinando-se para fora da janela.

O moreno pigarreou a alternou o peso entre as duas pernas.

\- É, uh, será que podemos conversar um pouco?

Butters arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. Faria mais sentido se fosse outra pessoa de sua antiga sala indo lhe encher o saco, mas não um adulto.

Inseguro, desviou o olhar para a porta de seu quarto.

\- Eu não tenho muita certeza disso; meus pais arrancariam meu couro se me vissem conversando com alguém, mesmo que seja o senhor.

Butters não queria ter que ficar mais tempo sem ir para a faculdade por desobedecer seus pais, muito menos acabar tendo que depender de si mesmo para se sustentar e à própria faculdade caso fosse forçado a fugir de casa. Entretanto, Randy não deu muita importância.

\- Ok, então, você fica bastante de castigo; como você lida com o tédio e a monotonicidade da sua vida? Quando nada mais faz sentido e você só espera a hora da sua morte chegar, sem saber que marca deixou nesse mundo?

O loiro mordiscou o lábio inferior e brincou com os polegares em frente ao corpo.

\- _Ah, gee_ , essa é uma pergunta muito profunda… Eu costumo só pensar na vida mesmo, dormir um pouco, clarear a mente, essas coisas.

E um pouco mais que isso, mas ele não tinha que entrar em detalhes.

\- Tá, mas isso é chato. - revirou os olhos. - Você não faz mais nada?

Aquela situação estava muito incômoda, até para seus padrões. É claro que ele não falaria as coisas que ele fazia, não queria que alguém acabasse descobrindo e ele sofresse as consequências - que com certeza seriam duras - e também precisava acabar aquela conversa antes que seus pais o vissem.

\- Bom, se você quer tanto saber, às vezes, quando eu consigo esgueirar meu celular pra dentro do quarto, eu vejo as live streams do Eric. - admitiu, meio culpado. Na verdade era Kenny que esgueirava celulares pra ele quando conseguia pegar, mas ele não exporia o loiro daquela forma. Se ele acabasse pego, ao menos seria apenas ele. Seria algo como pagar de mártir, mas ele não se importava.

Randy arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Eric Cartman?

Butters assentiu.

\- Sim. Ele joga vários jogos que parecem muito divertidos.

Quando ele colocou o dedo no queixo, Butters sentiu a sensação de que ele havia acabado de fazer merda, mas já era tarde demais.

\- E onde ele faz essa “live stream”?

\- Na Twitch, senhor. O nome de usuário dele é “CartmanBrah”. 

Yep, com certeza daria merda.

\- CartmanBrah… Ok, obrigado, Butters. - disse da maneira mais seca possível e foi embora.

\- Fico feliz de ser útil, eu acho. - respondeu ele, mais para si mesmo do que à qualquer outra pessoa.

Butters voltou para dentro do quarto, fechou o vidro da janela, jogou-se de costas na cama e encarou o teto. Havia algo de estranho na pergunta do pai de Stan; talvez ele estivesse sofrendo com tédio recente ou algo relacionado à saudade do filho. O moreno realmente não havia dado notícias até o momento, até onde Butters sabia pelo menos, então não seria a toa que Randy estaria inquieto e procurando algo com o que se distrair.

Só esperava que Eric não acabasse com problemas por sua causa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir a porta se abrindo. Rapidamente, se sentou na cama, e levou as mãos à uma posição confortável em seu colo. Quando o rosto de sua mãe surgiu na porta, ele esboçou um sorriso.

\- Butters, vim trazer seu almoço. - colocou o prato com espaguete no chão, poucos passos longe da porta. - Seja um bom menino e logo seu pai vai te liberar do castigo.

O loiro abriu mais seu sorriso inocente.

\- Sim, senhora.

A porta foi fechada com um estrondo e Butters finalmente pôde derrubar a fachada; desmanchou o sorriso e franziu o cenho, estalando a língua no céu da boca.

Ele não estava com fome, mas se não comesse toda aquela porcaria até eles voltarem, levaria uma surra.

Ele mal podia esperar para o tempo passar, pensava enquanto levava o garfo à boca. Queria poder estar junto à seus amigos e conhecer a faculdade logo nos primeiros dias, para não arriscar perder a matéria.

Pelo menos durante os dias que permanecesse em South Park, seu tempo não seria mal desperdiçado.

Com o pé, empurrou uma caixa para fundo debaixo de sua cama e abriu um sorriso de canto, deixando o prato vazio de volta onde pegou e indo se deitar na cama. Precisava economizar suas energias para mais tarde.

Ainda não era a hora, mas, assim que o sol desaparecesse atrás do horizonte, seria a hora dele se levantar.

Ou melhor, _ela_.


	6. Exposed

Os garotos de South Park tinham suas expectativas - assim como suas ressalvas - bem altas em relação a faculdade. Sabiam que seria difícil assim como divertido, mas a realidade era bem diferente do que todos haviam imaginado.

As aulas começaram há quase uma semana e Cartman já estava assustado com a quantidade de papéis que Kyle trazia e levava para seu quarto a cada dia. Ele desconhecia se era por já ter muitos trabalhos ou se o ruivo apenas tinha achado muita coisa para fazer, mas, sinceramente, ele não tinha tempo para descobrir.

Logo após suas aulas, que eram apenas no período matutino, o gorducho entrava em sua conta da Twitch, precisamente às 15:30, e começava a live-stream do dia. Não é que ele fosse tão viciado em jogos ou em ganhar fama naquela plataforma - mas ele era -, acontece que, se dependesse de sua mãe, ele podia acabar morando debaixo da ponte.

Ela disse que lhe mandaria dinheiro além da mensalidade da faculdade, claro, porém, conhecendo sua mãe, não confiava muito na fonte e muito menos por quanto tempo podia usufruir dela. Além do que, um dinheiro a mais não era ruim, certo?

Enquanto seu notebook não ligava, seus ouvidos divagaram para sabe-se-lá-o-que Kyle estava falando enquanto passava pelo corredor. Aparentemente era para algum projeto de classe - logo no terceiro dia de aula -, em que trabalhariam as principais variações de leis entre os estados do país. Em outras palavras: só coisa chata, mas o ruivo parecia bem preocupado com a tarefa.

Bom, Cartman não sabia quais mais trabalhos ele tinha que fazer, então quem era ele para julgar? Se decidiu em ligar o computador e jogar algum jogo antigo, visto que, dos mais atuais, nada lhe chamou muita atenção; Ao menos, nada que valesse a pena jogar em live. Pelo que tinha ouvido há algum tempo atrás, Minecraft voltou à moda. Talvez ele pudesse dar uma chance às atualizações do jogo. Parece que agora abelhas foram adicionadas, tinha que admitir que aquilo o deixou curioso para revisitar o jogo. 

Já faz muito tempo mesmo desde que ele jogou pela última vez e, no segundo que a Live começou e seu servidor abriu, foi imediatamente atingido por uma fonte de nostalgia, esta também compartilhada pelas pessoas que o assistiam.

Passou algum tempo jogando e conversando com a tela, que, apesar de ter pessoas o ouvindo do outro lado, mais passava a impressão de estar falando sozinho. Ele não se importava na verdade, já passou muito tempo em sua vida sozinho e sempre achava um jeito de se divertir, fosse enchendo o saco dos outros ou fazendo uma festa do chá com seus brinquedos, portanto, aquilo era brincadeira de criança.

Não sabia quantas horas passou jogando, mas, depois de um tempo, começou a se cansar de jogar, pois seus dedos já estavam doendo de tanto martelar as teclas do computador. Rapidamente se despediu de seus seguidores e fechou o jogo, podendo finalmente suspirar e sair um pouco de perto do computador. Ainda tinha tanto que fazer e nem tinha ideia de por onde começar.

Após muitos minutos de pensamento duro e análise crítica, decidiu deixar tudo para amanhã. Ao invés disso, jogou-se em sua cama e tirou o celular do bolso para caçar o que fazer.

Seu papel de parede era a coisa mais ridícula e gay que teria em toda sua vida: uma foto dele e seus amigos quando tinham dezesseis anos.

Ele sentia falta desses tempos, por mais ruins que fossem. As aulas e a pressão para faculdade afetou visivelmente a relação com os rapazes, ninguém escapou ileso. Tiveram que começar a definir suas prioridades e suas aventuras começaram a diminuir a frequência, eventualmente sendo praticamente esquecidas.

Mas ele nunca esqueceria daqueles tempos.

O sentimento nostálgico era tão forte que ele não percebeu quando uma lágrima começou a escorrer por sua bochecha. 

Hah. Que patético. Ele estava chorando por algo tão estúpido quanto a diversão que tinha com seus amigos quando saíam juntos depois das aulas, da saudade que tinha quando eles conseguiam se dar bem e trabalhavam juntos para conquistar seus objetivos. 

Suas aventuras favoritas provavelmente eram aquelas em que ele conseguia convencer Kyle a colaborar com ele. O ruivo, teimoso do jeito que era, iria do céu ao inferno antes de admitir que Cartman estava certo, então, nas raras ocasiões em que tinham que colaborar e trabalhar juntos, era como se conquistasse o monte Evereste.

Deus, por que justo ele?

De todas as pessoas possíveis, por que _ele_?

O moreno soltou um grunhido estressado e, após jogar o celular na cama com força, enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e começou a espernear, igual a uma criança birrenta. Ele estava com tanto ódio… Ódio do universo, por ser tão escroto, de Kyle, por ser, bem, o Kyle, e de si mesmo, por ter a maior sorte de se apaixonar _pela_ _única pessoa que ele definitivamente não poderia ter_.

Que ódio.

Por que as coisas sempre acabavam desse jeito?

Será que tinha como ficar pior?

Quando ouviu seu celular começar a apitar incessantemente do outro lado da cama, soube que a resposta era sim.

Relutantemente, levantou-se da posição em que estava e foi pegar o maldito aparelho, seus olhos arregalando em choque ao ver o que dizia a mensagem, que, aliás, era de Kenny.

> **_Sem dinheiro, irmão_ **
> 
> _CARA_
> 
> _DESLIGA_
> 
> _A_
> 
> _LIVE_

Cartman começou a suar frio e, sem esperar mais um segundo, disparou em direção ao computador e, realmente, a live ainda estava acontecendo. Ele tinha esquecido de apertar o botão para parar de streamar.

Em seguida, foi para o chat. Talvez a câmera não conseguisse pegar sua câmera direito. Talvez ninguém tenha visto ou ouvido nada. A acústica de seu quarto era péssima.

_“Ei aconteceu alguma coisa?”_

_“Por que ele tá chorando?”_

_“Cara, tá tudo bem?”_

_“O que eu perdi?????”_

_“CARTMANBRAH NÃO XORE PFFFFSS”_

_“Por que vc tá chorando?”_

Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Não era para eles terem visto aquilo. Que tipo de streamer pensariam que ele era? E se alguém que ele conhecia visse isso? E se _Kyle_ visse isso?

Merda. Ele precisava pensar em uma solução, e _rápido_.

\- Foi mal, pessoal, é só o estresse da faculdade. Sabem como é. - sorriu torto, coçando a nuca. - Vou encerrar por aqui. Tô precisando descansar. - disse ele, já com a seta em cima do botão de “para de streamar” - Até amanhã, pessoal.

E a tela ficou preta.

Do outro lado da linha da Stream, Ike arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso com o encerramento repentino da Live - que nem devia ter continuado em primeiro lugar. Cartman nunca fez isso antes. Ele também não se lembrava de tê-lo visto chorar daquela forma - exceto, talvez, quando foi levado de volta pelos pais biológicos e os rapazes foram buscá-lo, mas, ainda assim, não parecia ser a mesma situação. 

Uma vez, sua mãe o contou que garotas costumavam chorar sem nenhum motivo quando estavam de TPM; por isso não se intrometia quando Tricia ou Karen começavam a chorar enquanto saíam juntos. Mas Cartman não era uma garota.

Talvez ele não tenha mentido e realmente estava estressado pelo começo das aulas, mas alguma coisa o dizia que esse não era o caso. Talvez algo o estivesse perturbando e o jogo que ele estava jogando ativou um gatinho. Mas que tipo de gatilho se ativa jogando _Minecraft_?!

Aquela história toda estava muito estranha.

Na falta de ideias, o canadense pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem ao irmão:

> **_Born to make history_ **
> 
> _Ei Kyle o Cartman terminou a Stream dele mais cedo_
> 
> _Começou a chorar no meio do jogo e disse que tava estressado_
> 
> _Tem como vc dar uma chegada nele?_
> 
> _Checada*_
> 
> _Eu n acho q ele tá mt bem ele nunca fez isso antes_

Embora o tick de mensagem recebida tenha aparecido, a mensagem não seria visualizada até muitas horas depois.

(...)

O bom de já ter experiência em cuidar de uma loja de café é que, agora em seu primeiro dia, Tweek podia aproveitar os momentos de descanso para estudar as matérias do dia. Só precisaria passar pelo treino obrigatório por parte da gerente e logo se colocaria na rotina com a qual estava tão acostumado.

A morena sorriu em sua direção ao vê-lo entrar no café e instruiu-o a deixar a mochila na parte de trás, onde os funcionários podiam deixar seus pertences, e o puxou de lado para conversar com ele na mesma sala.

\- Bom, Tweek, já que já tem muita experiência com trabalhar em cafés, acho que não tenho que te explicar como as coisas funcionam, não é? - o loiro sorriu e negou com a cabeça, não julgando necessário. - Excelente. Vou te dar um tour geral de onde estão as coisas para que não se perca e, se tiver qualquer dúvida, pode falar comigo ou qualquer outro funcionário.

Ele concordou e, sem dizer muito, seguiu a gerente para trás do balcão. Acompanhou-a por todo o tour, distraindo-se ocasionalmente com alguns gritos estressados que pareciam vir do depósito. O bom de vir de uma cidade como South Park é que, em dado momento, esse tipo de coisa não incomoda tanto quanto todas as outras coisas pelas quais já havia passado. Comparado à suas aventuras naquela cidade, gritos eram o que menos incomodaria Tweek durante sua jornada de trabalho.

Quando passaram pela porta do depósito, no entanto, o loiro acabou por deixar sua curiosidade levar a melhor e, abrindo uma pequena fresta, espiou o que estaria acontecendo lá dentro para deixar o funcionário ali tão estressado. Ele devia estar tendo muita dificuldade com seja lá o que estava fazendo, pois soltava palavrão atrás de palavrão a cada cinco segundos.

\- Não parece um sujeito muito amigável. - comentou Tweek para si mesmo, por acidente sendo ouvido pela gerente.

\- Oh, Thomas? - espremeu o loiro com o ombro, espiando através da fresta junto à ele. - Não se preocupe, ele não faz mal à ninguém. É um doce de pessoa.

Contendo a tremedeira de suas mãos devido ao susto, ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

\- Mas ele parece tão… Estressado.

_Tá falando de quem? Você também é!_ \- protestou a voz em sua mente.

\- Ah, não, não, não, não! - ela afobou-se com as mãos. - Thomas tem Síndrome de Tourette; não controla as coisas que fala. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu te garanto que ele é um amor de pessoa.

Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou a encarar o garoto estressado pela fresta da porta. Ele não conhecia muito sobre a tal Síndrome de Tourette; pelo menos não mais do que o restante de seus colegas, que tiveram que aguentar Cartman fingindo ter a doença durante as aulas e não deixando ninguém prestar atenção nelas. Foi um saco, mas ele tinha tomado o que merecia no final - até onde Tweek esperava, pelo menos. Contudo, ele sabia que aquela doença não era algo legal de se ter. Imaginava como deveria ser para as pessoas com tiques mais chamativos conviver em sociedade com tantas pessoas com olhos preconceituosos encarando-as. Devia ser uma pressão enorme!

Tweek estremeceu ao sentir a mão da gerente tocar seu ombro e a encarou por cima dele, encontrando um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

\- Por favor, pegue leve com ele. Por conta de sua doença, ele é meio tímido, então releve as coisas que ele diz e os gritos também. Ele não faz por mal.

Murmurando, ele assentiu e acompanhou com os olhos a gerente deixar o corredor e voltar para sua sala.

Coitado daquele cara. Tweek podia apenas imaginar tudo que ele passava no dia a dia por conta de sua síndrome. Como já havia mencionado antes: muita pressão, cara.

Quietamente para não perturbá-lo, o loiro voltou ao seu posto na bancada para atender os clientes. 

Muito embora sua família tivesse uma loja de café e fosse uma das mais conhecidas de sua cidade, seu pai nunca trocava as máquinas ou atualizava o sistema em geral, portanto, é fácil concluir que Tweek teve algumas dificuldades com o sistema de trabalho que aquela lojinha tinha. Podia ser semelhante ao que utilizavam na Tweek Bros, mas as máquinas e as opções eram bem diferentes do que ele estava acostumado. Com sorte, ele conseguiu descobrir como tudo funcionava - aprendia rápido -, mas, quando chegou sua hora de almoço, ele não estava disposto a arriscar errar o pedido de um cliente, ele ficar bravo e avançar contra sua garganta em um ataque de fúria; portanto, decidiu voltar ao estoque e falar com o único funcionário que havia naquele lugar além dele.

Sinceramente, ele não pensava que teria que falar com aquele rapaz tão cedo, já que ele não saiu uma única vez desde que seu turno começou - não que tivesse algo contra, é claro.

Ao abrir a porta que dava para a parte de trás do lugar, tomou um susto com várias caixas de cápsulas de café irem ao chão junto ao garoto de cabelos loiros que as estava organizando. Tweek estremeceu, mas não disse nada quanto àquilo exceto:

\- Jesus Cristo! Você tá bem, cara?

Thomas ergueu o olhar, surpreendendo-se ao ver o par de olhos azuis como o oceano encarando-o de volta, preocupação genuína refletida como um espelho.

\- _MERDA!_ \- gritou impulsivamente, apressando-se a tapar a boca com a mão. Que ótimo, mal tinha conhecido o cara e sua maldita Tourette já estava atacando. - Foi mal, n-não sabia que tinha mais gente aqui. - levantou do chão, afastando a poeira com a mão. - Eu tô bem. - foi só então que conseguiu dar uma olhada melhor naquele que o estaria acompanhando em seu emprego. Assim como ele, tinha cabelos loiros, embora de cor mais vibrante, e eram bagunçados como os seus. Na verdade, olhando bem, eles eram até bem parecidos, a diferença sendo que ele não tinha cara de acabado como ele, Thomas, tinha. - Você é o novato, né? A gerente me falou sobre você. _FILHO DA PUTA!_ \- Tweek encolheu com o grito repentino, mas não disse nada antes que o outro loiro pudesse se desculpar. - Ah… Merda, desculpa mesmo. É que eu tenho Síndrome de Tourette.

\- A gerente me contou. - disse Tweek, sua voz saindo mais séria do que ele gostaria.

Thomas imediatamente encolheu. Que jeito maravilhoso de impressionar o novo colega de trabalho.

\- D-desculpa… - desviou o olhar, os dedos puxando a manga da blusa por cima do braço.

Percebendo a chateação do outro, Tweek foi rápido em erguer as mãos em defesa e suavizar o olhar.

\- Não se preocupa, cara. Eu não sei muito sobre a doença, mas um dos meus colegas de classe já teve suspeita de ter desenvolvido uma vez. 

Thomas voltou a encará-lo, sua curiosidade, aguda.

\- Oh… E ele tinha?

\- Não, só tava fingindo. - revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, sendo acompanhado por Thomas em seguida.

\- Ugh, esse tipo de gente é uma _MERDA!_

O loiro mais alto estava quase pedindo desculpas novamente pelo ataque de sua síndrome, mas Tweek continuou o assunto antes que tivesse chance.

\- Nem me fale, cara. Eu ainda lembro da época em que todo mundo achava que tinha caso grave de ansiedade e começaram a usar aquela porcaria da Buddha Box.

\- Nossa, eu lembro dessa época. Foi um saco também. - e, antes que percebesse, Thomas estava investido na conversa. - Parece que as pessoas não tem mais _CARALHO_ o que fazer e ficam dizendo que tem alguma doença pra ter privilégio sobre os outros, mas isso não é legal, cara! … Desculpa, eu estou enrolando demais. - coçou a nuca.

\- Não, cara, você tá certo! Eles fazem parecer que se isolar dos outros é algo legal, mas é horrível! Não é engraçado, de jeito nenhum.

Thomas sorriu.

\- Bom, é legal saber que alguém me entende. Eu sou o Thomas.

Encarando a mão à si estendida, Tweek retribuiu o sorriso de forma amigável.

\- Tweek. Prazer em te conhecer, cara.

Os neurônios de Thomas deviam ter dado tilt por um minuto, pois esquecera-se de soltar do aperto de mãos. Porém, quando percebeu, foi rápido em guardá-las para si mesmo.

\- Então… O que te trás aqui? - perguntou, desviando o assunto da situação constrangedora.

\- Ah, certo; eu preciso de ajuda pra saber como funcionam as máquinas de café. Não é que eu não saiba, é que eu prefiro ter certeza. Pensa se um cara entra e eu não sei fazer o pedido dele; é muita pressão, cara!

Um riso escapou dos lábios de Thomas, que assentiu.

\- _MERDA!_ Claro, cara, eu te mostro como funciona.

Tweek agradeceu e seguiu o loiro mais alto para fora do depósito, voltando ao balcão.

Fora essa leve dificuldade, o restante do dia seguiu relativamente normal. As máquinas não eram tão complexas de usar e Thomas se mostrou uma companhia bem agradável. Apesar dos tiques frequentes de sua Tourette, ele conseguia sustentar bem uma conversa. Não chegavam a ter muitos assuntos em comum, mas, ironicamente, seus problemas psicológicos os aproximaram muito facilmente. Se não fosse pelo trabalho, poderiam ter passado horas e horas falando sobre como era horrível ter ansiedade e a forma como as pessoas reagiam a tudo isso, sempre tratando como se fosse uma brincadeira ou algo que te dava vantagem.

Porém, eles tinham trabalho a fazer, e logo se separaram. 

Tweek só falou com Thomas novamente quando já era hora de fechar, e foi apenas para se despedirem e desejar boa noite um ao outro.

Ele era um cara legal. Apesar de sua condição visivelmente atrapalhá-lo, ele conseguia pensar em assuntos muito bons e divertidos. Talvez eles pudessem sair juntos alguma hora depois do trabalho.

Conforme se aproximava do quarto que dividia com Clyde, Tweek puxou as chaves do bolso e buscou a que abria a porta.

Até que ele percebeu que a porta já estava aberta.

Que estranho. Clyde geralmente chegava tarde da noite por ir à festas e noites de estudo com seus colegas de classe. Então por que a porta estava aberta?

_Deve ser um bandido! Ou um assassino! Você tem que sair daí antes que seja tarde!_

As mãos de Tweek começaram a tremer de nervoso. Enquanto entrava sorrateiramente no próprio apartamento, escaneava a sala com os olhos em busca de qualquer coisa fora do lugar. Aparentemente, estava tudo certo. Não tinha um móvel ou aparelho fora do lugar. A única coisa que definitivamente não estava lá antes era o moletom azul jogado no braço do sofá.

Espera um segundo, ele conhecia aquele moletom.

\- Craig?

\- No quarto! - gritou a voz anasalada de seu namorado, e Tweek quase perdeu o equilíbrio de alívio. Deus, ele estava cagando de medo de a casa ter sido invadida por algum bandido pra matar ele.

O loiro fechou a porta, passou a chave e seguiu para o quarto, onde encontrou seu namorado acariciando Honey em seu colo.

\- Oi, querido. - cumprimentou ao cruzarem olhares.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui? - o loiro bradou, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

\- Vim checar se estava tudo bem com o Honey. - sorriu para o bichinho de estimação.

\- Como você entrou aqui?!

\- O Clyde me contou onde vocês escondem as chaves. - como se para provar seu ponto, tirou-as do bolso. - Vocês deviam achar um lugar melhor pra colocar. Debaixo do tapete é muito clichê.

Tweek suspirou.

\- Porra, cara, não me assusta desse jeito. Achei que estávamos sendo assaltados!

Ah, agora a expressão de desespero, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, fazia sentido.

\- Ah, foi mal, querido.

\- Tudo bem. Só me avise da próxima vez que vier aqui. Não é só o Clyde que tá morando pra esses lados.

Craig assentiu, colocando o bichinho de volta na gaiola.

\- Beleza. Como foi o trabalho? - perguntou enquanto se levantava.

\- Tranquilo. Nada com o que já não esteja acostumado.

Mais uma vez, o moreno murmurou, quase como se estivesse sem ideia do que falar.

\- Você… Ainda tem muita tarefa pra fazer?

Tweek arqueou a sobrancelha, já começando a suspeitar da maneira estranha de seu namorado agir. Ele parecia mais aéreo, frequentemente olhando ao redor e, deliberadamente, evitando cruzar seu olhar com o dele.

\- Eu diria que consegui a maioria. Por que? Você tinha planos?

Craig não respondeu na hora, mas, pela forma como ele endireitou a coluna, o loiro percebeu que a resposta era um “sim”.

\- Eu pensei que poderíamos assistir um filme, sei lá. - Tweek arqueou a sobrancelha, como se lesse a mente do moreno. Ele conhecia seu namorado bem demais. E ele finalmente saiu do personagem. - Ok, eu não aguento mais ter que olhar pra cara do McCormick o dia todo. Ele é muito chato, e não o tipo de chato que eu gosto, é só chato mesmo.

Tweek não conseguiu conter o riso e revirou os olhos, encarando o teto por dois segundos antes de voltar os olhos esmeralda em Craig.

\- Chorão. Vem cá.

Ele puxou o namorado pelo braço e grudou em sua cintura, guiando-o até a sala, onde praticamente se jogaram no sofá, Craig sentado à sua direita e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Eles ligaram a televisão e o barulho logo encheu o apartamento.

Durante alguns momentos do filme - do qual Tweek desconhecia o nome -, ele desviava o olhar na direção do namorado, encontrando-o sempre na mesma posição: braços enrolados ao redor de sua cintura e bochecha amassada em seu ombro, além de olhos grudados na tela de cores vibrantes.

Tweek sabia como Craig estava tendo dificuldade em se acostumar à rotina de faculdade. Mesmo sendo apenas quarta-feira, ele, assim como todos os outros, estava sentindo a mudança batendo forte na sua cara. 

A quantidade de trabalhos era maior, era mais corrido, e a frequência de provas também seria maior. Meio que fazia Tweek se sentir mal por Butters, que perderia uma semana inteira de conteúdo e teria que correr com tudo depois.

Para quem acabou de sair do ensino médio, era natural que esse choque acabasse atrapalhando na rotina, visto que eles teriam que se adaptar para seguir aquele novo esquema de uma forma saudável.

Tweek teria suas primeiras provas no fim do mês, dali algumas semanas, e ele já estava começando a ficar nervoso. Todos os dias, após chegar da aula - e agora faria após o trabalho -, ele recusava a matéria, terminava os trabalhos individuais e colocava todos os resumos em fichas para resumir o máximo que conseguia da matéria. Até mesmo fazia perguntas para ajudar a fixar o conteúdo em sua cabeça.

Em suma, ele estava muito bem preparado com sua rotina.

Mas Craig e Clyde pareciam estar sofrendo para criar um sistema de organização que funcionasse para eles.

Claro que pesquisar tudo sobre faculdades e cursos foi de grande ajuda para o loiro, mas a maioria do que ele construiu nos últimos dias foi por iniciativa própria. E seus amigos tinham uma certa dificuldade nesse aspecto. Tanto que Clyde estava indo ao máximo de grupos de estudo que podia para tentar entender a matéria, que, em suas palavras, “faz parecer que estão estudando uma língua alienígena”.

Tweek entendia aquele sentimento, entrar em desespero por não saber o que fazer da vida, afinal, passava por isso quase todos os dias. O mínimo que podia fazer como amigo era confortar os demais quando precisassem de alguma segurança e território comum, da mesma forma que faziam com ele quando ficava estressado.

Erguendo uma mão, trilhou caminhos pelas mechas negras, acariciando ternamente os cabelos de Craig. Ele conseguia senti-lo relaxar em seu ombro e abraçar sua cintura. Ele parecia um tanto carente.

\- Espero que não se importe, eu ainda tenho alguns trabalhos pra fazer. - disse o loiro, chegado em ter que interromper um momento tão confortável entre eles.

Craig ergueu o olhar, sem nenhuma malícia em suas orbes negras.

\- Sem problema. Eu só precisava de uma companhia que fosse mais agradável que o Kenny e os amigos imbecis dele. Na verdade, eu também preciso terminar algumas coisas, se você não se importar.

Tweek negou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- Tranquilo.

Os dois se afastaram e pegaram as mochilas, Craig pegando o celular e abrindo um chat do grupo de sua aula de física I e Tweek puxando a apostila de contabilidade básica. 

Era como se estivessem no colégio novamente. Quando se encontravam depois da escola e faziam lições juntos. A única coisa que verdadeiramente mudava eram as matérias.

Lado a lado, era engraçado como eles estudavam coisas tão parecidas e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

Tweek estudava administração. Craig queria astronomia. Os dois precisavam de matemática, mas a de Tweek era financeira enquanto a de Craig era física e química. 

Tão diferentes e tão parecidos ao mesmo tempo.

Bem do jeito que gostavam.

(...)

Quando Kyle terminou de visitar toda a matéria e ler algumas das páginas que tinha estipulado para si mesmo, já era mais de nove horas. Ele esteve tão vidrado em suas apostilas que sequer reparou no quão morto de fome estava - e ainda faltavam cinquenta páginas! 

Soltou um suspiro enquanto ia para a cozinha, pegando apenas um copo de água para se sustentar. Ele até faria comida, mas, pra ser honesto, Cartman sabia cozinhar melhor que ele. Sem contar que a comida que restou do almoço provavelmente não daria para ambos se comessem um antes do outro. E ele não estava com saco para ter o gordo pegando no seu pé a essa hora da noite.

Após deixar o copo na pia, foi até o quarto do colega, de onde não ouviu nenhum barulho o dia todo. Ele não estava de forma alguma incomodado com isso, mas Cartman era igual à uma criança: se está quieto, está aprontando.

Calmamente, abriu a porta, os olhos escaneando seus arredores em busca de qualquer coisa que indicasse que o gordo estivesse fazendo merda, mas tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Fora roupas jogadas no chão, não tinha nada que chamasse muita atenção.

\- Cartman? Você tá aí?

Foi quando percebeu o gorducho deitado na cama, completamente estático exceto pela respiração e alguns roncos baixos. Ao se aproximar, descobriu que ele estava dormindo, agarrado à um tecido azul que parecia muito familiar aos olhos do ruivo. 

Não é possível que ele tinha guardado aquilo durante todos aqueles anos.

Fez movimentos repetitivos com a cabeça para tirar sua concentração daquilo. Não era hora de ficar pensando nessas coisas. Pegou o celular do bolso e releu mais uma vez a mensagem que de seu irmão mais novo. As letras não mudaram, continuavam as mesmas que sempre foram.

\- Não sei de onde o Ike tirou essa ideia de que ele tava chorando. E por nada? Isso tá muito estranho. - sussurrou à si mesmo, fuzilando o gordo com os olhos, como se pudesse ler sua mente.

Seu irmão não era de mentir sobre essas coisas, afinal, já sabia de seu “segredo” também, o que significava que ele não estava mentindo. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum!

_A não ser que ele esteja planejando algo._ \- uma voz sussurrou em seu subconsciente. A mesma voz que aparecia em seus pesadelos, suas memórias e se convidava à seus pensamentos sempre que Cartman se aproximava dele.

Kyle não gostava daquela voz. 

Embora soubesse que fosse tudo fruto de sua cabeça, sua paranóia era muito mais um incômodo do que algo que realmente o obrigava a ser cauteloso, principalmente nos últimos anos. Já chegou a ir à um terapeuta para ver se precisaria de tratamento recorrente ou remédios, mas a resposta foi não. Mesmo assim, ele odiava aquela voz. Odiava sua paranóia. E odiava Cartman por tê-lo feito assim.

\- Merda… - murmurou enquanto apertava o celular entre os dedos e encarava o rosto adormecido de Cartman, que tinha a bochecha direita pressionada contra o cobertor.

Embora ele quisesse muito, não conseguia confiar em Cartman, por mais que ele estivesse mudando tanto. Aquela mudança não veio repentina, mas gradual, como era de se esperar, como _ele_ esperava. Aquilo foi pelo que ele esperou de Cartman há tantos anos - até perdera a conta de quantas vezes quebrou a cara por confiar nele quando não devia -, mas parte de si não podia evitar de se sentir receosa, de querer manter distância. Sempre que se lembrava das coisas que passaram quando crianças, alguma coisa dentro de si tinha medo que, cada vez que ele pedia algo dele, estava atrás de alguma coisa, planejando algo. Já não chegava a ser tão ruim quanto antes, mas ainda estava lá. E Kyle detestava aquela sensação mais do que tudo em si mesmo. Mais do que seu cabelo desarrumado, seu nariz de judeu e sua diabetes combinados - e isso era dizer muita coisa.

Ainda assim, ele tinha esperança. Assim como não conseguia perder aquele medo e temor irracional, a esperança de que tudo algum dia pudesse se resolver e ele pudesse confiar em Cartman ainda estava lá. 

Ele acreditou nele por tantos anos, não seria agora que amarelaria.

Seu olhar sobre o gorducho suavizou e ele lentamente moveu os dedos para afastar uma mecha de cabelos castanhos que caíam por cima de seus olhos fechados.

Talvez algum dia.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos de repente ao perceber o quão quente a testa de Cartman estava sob sua pele. 

_Ele está com febre?_

Engolindo o orgulho, Kyle tirou o cabelo da frente da testa do maior e pressionou os lábios no local, da mesma forma que sua mãe fazia consigo quando media sua temperatura. 

Era um tanto constrangedor, mas o melhor jeito de perceber a febre sem o auxílio de um termômetro próximo.

_Ele não parece tão quente… Mas eu não sou médico, então não sei se…_

Enquanto o ruivo divagava na própria mente, Cartman começou a remexer no meio do sonho, acabando por despertar. 

Não demorou muito para que percebesse seu colega de quarto debruçado em cima dele com a boca em sua testa.

\- Kyle? O que você tá fazendo?

Kyle arregalou os olhos, assustado, e praticamente pulou para trás.

\- AH! Eu achei que você tava quente!

Cartman esfregou os olhos e sorriu de canto.

\- Uau, Kyle. Eu fico lisonjeado.

\- NÃO DESSE JEITO, IMBECIL! - o ruivo se colocou na defensiva, suas bochechas ardendo em raiva e vergonha. - Eu achei que você estava com febre! 

O balofo murmurou em compreensão, mas não desapegou da expressão em seu rosto. Era quase como se não acreditasse nele. Ou só queria provocá-lo.

Perdendo a paciência, Kyle cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Vem jantar logo, caralho, ou janto sem você.

Cartman soltou um “Oooh” e seu sorriso aumentou, além de visivelmente tentar conter uma risada enquanto levantava da cama.

\- Quer dizer que você quer jantar comigo, Kyle? Geralmente as pessoas usam um pedido mais formal.

\- Cala a boca, balofo. - revirou os olhos, caminhando até a cozinha com o maior seguindo atrás de si.


	7. É só unzinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four updates coming today! Hope anyone that follows this story doesn't get too scared skdjsk

Ao deixar o edifício onde teve sua última aula, Tweek foi rápido em encontrar Craig o esperando do lado de fora. Como era comum dos novatos naquela faculdade, ele já estava com a cara em uma apostila, não muito diferente da que Tweek carregava debaixo do braço. A vantagem que tinham é que, pela dificuldade do ensino médio, já tinham a rotina de estudar durante as tardes. O loiro então, que tinha que balancear trabalho e estudos, tinha ainda mais experiência no assunto. O problema seria quando começassem os projetos, seminários e provas, que demandariam mais tempo de sua agenda.

Talvez Tweek pudesse abrir mão de um turno ou dois.

Sorriu ao trocarem olhares e recebeu o moreno com um selinho rápido.

\- Te deixei esperando por muito tempo?

\- De jeito nenhum. - negou com a cabeça. - Ei, os caras estão a fim de sair agora à tarde pra esfriar a cabeça depois dessa primeira semana. Tá a fim?

\- Hoje eu não posso. - respondeu com pesar. - Tenho que trabalhar das duas às seis. Talvez na próxima.

Desde que era criança, detestava ter que desmarcar compromissos ou passar oportunidades de sair com seus amigos, mas, agora que estava na faculdade, precisava ter certeza de que sua rotina e programação estavam em ordem, principalmente se quisesse provar à seus pais, assim como à ele mesmo, que poderia se virar sozinho.

 _Espero que ele não pense que estou deixando ele de lado._

\- Ok, então. Te vejo depois, querido. - lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e ajeitou a apostila no braço. - Boa sorte no trabalho.

\- Valeu. - agradeceu o loiro e seguiu na direção oposta. 

Seu turno começaria em cerca de meia hora, tempo suficiente para arrumar o material de sua mochila e pegar alguma coisa para comer.

Trabalhar em algum lugar que não fosse o café de seus pais era estranho ao mesmo tempo que libertador. Ele não aguentava mais o cheiro daquela porcaria que eles o faziam buscar toda semana para fazer o maldito café, que na verdade era uma bomba de drogas. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, ele trabalhou naquele mesmo lugar durante sua vida inteira, estava acostumado com a rotina de lá e foi tudo que conheceu durante muitos anos, era apenas natural que acabasse se apegando ao lugar e tivesse certa dificuldade de seguir em frente.

Puta merda, não é possível que ele estava com Síndrome de Estocolmo por uma maldita loja de café, né? Como se sua saúde mental já não fosse ruim o suficiente.

Suspirando, acelerou o passo e seguiu seu caminho, chegando na loja poucos minutos depois de Thomas. Eles se cumprimentaram e cada um seguiu ao seu posto, Tweek no balcão e Thomas na parte de trás. 

Ao sinal do primeiro cliente,o loiro escondeu a mochila com seu material no canto da área de trabalho e se preparou para começar a rotina tudo de novo.

Durante o trabalho, ele percebeu o quanto aquele café tinha um cheiro melhor que o de seus pais, que, além do cheiro, tinha gosto de chorume. Aquele tinha um cheiro que apaixonava, viciava, mas não de um jeito ruim como o da Tweak Bros. Tweek se pegou ponderando várias vezes se a gerente dava desconto para funcionários que quisessem comprar o café. Aquilo tinha um aspecto tão bom e os clientes pareciam gostar tanto que ele ficava com água na boca só com o cheiro.

No momento de seu intervalo, Tweek colocou o próprio dinheiro na caixa registradora e se fez um café, indo aos fundos da loja para lanchar ao lado de Thomas e fazer lição.

O loirinho sorriu ao vê-lo e foi complacente em lanchar com ele. Ele estava gostando da companhia de Tweek. Logo faria uma semana que começaram a trabalhar juntos e, para Thomas, eles já eram amigos. Tinham muito em comum para conversar sobre, já que ambos tinham ansiedade, e ele era muito simpático. Tweek talvez fosse uma das primeiras pessoas que o tratava bem; por sua Tourette ser algo incomum, ele sofria frequentes preconceitos e bullying por conta disso, o que tornava seus dias muito mais solitários. Porém, não era assim durante o trabalho. Nos poucos minutos que podiam conversar livremente, Thomas já se sentia muito mais feliz e relaxado, como nunca se sentia durante a faculdade. Ele gostava muito de Tweek, só esperava que o sentimento fosse recíproco. 

\- Ei, Tweek, esse material é seu? - ele perguntou ao ver o outro loiro carregando uma mochila para o depósito.

\- É sim, por que?

\- Essa é a mesma faculdade que eu vou. - apontou para um broche na mochila bege de Tweek, que exibia um logo de universidade.

Tweek bebericou seu café e sorriu.

\- Sério? Isso é muito legal, cara. O que você tá estudando?

\- Psiquiatria. E você?

\- Eu tô na área da administração. 

\- Ooh, quer abrir o próprio negócio?

Tweek deu de ombros.

\- Mais ou menos isso. Meus pais queriam que eu assumisse o negócio da família quando me formasse na escola, mas eu dei a desculpa de que precisava me formar em administração antes pra não dar bosta com fiscal. Cara, sinceramente, eu nem sei como consegui convencer eles a me deixarem ir pra faculdade.

Thomas murmurou, abraçando as próprias pernas.

\- Eu meio que entendo, sabe? Toda essa questão familiar. Eu só vejo meu pai no natal, mas ele insiste que “minha síndrome não o incomoda”. No começo, eu não queria ir pra faculdade, nem pra escola, na verdade. A atenção que a minha síndrome atrai é um saco, e fica ainda pior quando nem a sua família te apoia.

\- Deve ser um saco mesmo, cara. É muita pressão! E a sua síndrome ainda atrai muita atenção por causa dos gritos.

O menor se encolheu em seu lugar, afundando o rosto nos joelhos.

\- Odeio que todos fiquem olhando pra mim. _FODIDOS!_ Eu só queria ser tratado como uma pessoa normal, sabe? Do mesmo jeito que você me trata.

Tweek sorriu, colocando uma mão no ombro de Thomas para confortá-lo. Ele entendia muito bem aquilo pelo que ele passava. Por muitos anos, ele mesmo foi tratado como nada mais que um esquisitão que treme o tempo todo. Ele não tinha amigos, sua família pensava pouco dele e sua ansiedade e síndrome de pânico só pioravam tudo.

Era bom encontrar alguém que entende. Ele tinha se conectado mais com Thomas em menos de uma semana do que com muita gente em todo o tempo que viveu em South Park.

\- Cara, o café daqui é muito bom! - disse o mais alto ao beber mais um pouco do café.

\- Não é? Eu sempre tenho que _PORRA! …_ Me lembrar que eu trabalho aqui quando fico com vontade de _CACETE! CACETE! CACETE! …_ De tomar um pouco.

Tweek riu e tomou mais um gole.

\- Você sabe se a gerente dá desconto pra funcionários?

\- _BUCETA_! Acho que nunca perguntei. Quer ver com ela?

\- Pode ser.

No fim, eles davam desconto. Não era muito, mas aliviava o bolso caso os funcionários quisessem café, e eles queriam. Tanto que, ao fim do dia, Tweek pegou mais um.

\- Isso é tão bom! Muito melhor que o café dos meus pais.

\- O café dos seus pais era ruim? - perguntou Thomas, ao que o outro loiro grunhiu.

\- Tinha gosto de chorume. Isso quando eles limpavam a máquina.

\- Ai, credo! - Thomas riu, brincando e fazendo caretas. - E você tomava todos os dias?

\- Sim, cara. Eu meio que não tinha outra escolha. Eles socavam o café na minha garganta! Não literalmente, mas os dias que eu não tomavam café, nossa, eram difíceis.

O menor soltou um palavrão e murmurou.

\- Seus pais são do tipo que invejam outros negócios ou eles são tranquilos?

Tweek quase começou a rir com aquela pergunta, mas conseguiu se conter.

\- Ah, se você soubesse as merdas que meu pai fez pela cafeteria dele, você ia achar que eu sou filho de presidiário.

Thomas riu.

\- É tão ruim assim?

\- Ele já me fez escrever um trabalho sobre grandes corporações oprimindo negócios locais quando eu tinha oito anos pra convencer a prefeita a fechar uma loja de café que abriu do lado da nossa.

\- Caralho… Deve ter sido tenso. - ele divagou, olhando para o chão. - Bom, te vejo segunda?

\- Claro, cara. A gente se vê. 

Thomas ficou surpreso ao ser despedido com um abraço, ao qual nem teve chance de corresponder de tão rápido que foi. Ao invés disso, apenas acenou enquanto observava seu colega de trabalho ir embora.

Ele tinha que admitir, ele ficava lindo debaixo da luz da lua. Seus cabelos loiros ficavam mais brilhantes e a silhueta que deixavam nas lojas ao lado parecia um buquê de flores.

Foi quando Thomas se pegou sorrindo que a ficha caiu.

\- _MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! MERDA!_

(...)

Olhos azuis, o esquerdo praticamente cego, observavam as ruas e prédios passarem enquanto a mente divagava. 

Seus pais estavam a conversar no banco da frente sobre algum assunto que ele desconhecia e, mesmo assim, se desinteressava, tornando prestar atenção naquilo completamente inviável. 

Não havia o que fazer naquele carro, apenas olhar para fora da janela e olhar, com o coração acelerado, como tudo que conhecia ficava para trás.

A única coisa que chamou verdadeiramente sua atenção foi a placa da faculdade que entrou em sua vista, indicando que haviam chegados.

O carro parou em uma das vagas do estacionamento e Butters praticamente pulou para fora do carro, finalmente empolgado com alguma coisa. Seu pai descarregou a mala que ele carregava e a entregou à ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Ah, como Butters gostaria de arrancar aquele sorriso com os dentes.

\- Lembre-se das nossas indicações, Butters. - Linda relembrou, já dando a partida no carro.

\- Eu vou sim, mãe, não precisa se preocupar.

\- E nada de notas baixas - alertou o pai. - Ou estará de castigo, mocinho!

Butters fingiu um sorriso doce, suas bochechas doendo.

\- Sim, senhor.

As portas fizeram “click”, indicando estarem trancadas, e Linda começou a tirar o carro do estacionamento encarando o filho de soslaio.

\- Boa sorte, Butters! Nós te amamos, filho!

\- Também amo vocês! - ele gritou de volta, vendo-os partir.

O sorriso estampava seu rosto preso em plástico e seus olhos azuis observavam com um brilho sem igual o carro se afastar e se aproximar cada vez mais do precipício do horizonte. Os números da placa foram ficando nublados, a cor, opaca e a imagens de seus pais enfim desapareceu.

Seu sorriso de boneca desapareceu quase que imediatamente, cedendo lugar à uma carranca e fogo no lugar do azul de seu olhar.

Eles finalmente tinham ido embora.

_Idiotas._

Butters soltou um suspiro ao se aperceber ficando irritado, virou e deu as costas à rua. De seu bolso, tirou um pedaço de papel - presente de sua mãe, para que nunca se esquecesse de suas palavras e ordens dela e de seu pai, que sempre queriam o que era melhor para ele - e, com um movimento rápido e fluido, rasgou-o em centenas de pedacinhos e descartou em uma lata de lixo próxima.

Finalmente tirando isso de sua cabeça, ergueu o olhar para o campus e tomou a alça da mala com um sorriso, verdadeiro dessa vez.

Sua vida podia enfim começar.

Grupos de amigos e casais passavam por todos os lados do campus; conversavam alto, liam livros e riam juntos, exatamente do jeito que ele imaginava ser em seus sonhos. Obviamente, aquilo era uma bolha prestes a estourar. Butters não era burro, ele sabia das dificuldades que enfrentaria na faculdade; provas, pessoas de má índole, mas, francamente, não podia ser pior do que conviver com o constante medo de receber um golpe com o cinto de seu pai. Não havia nada que aquelas pessoas pudessem fazer com ele que já não tenham feito.

> **_Kitty Lover_ **
> 
> _Acabei de chegar_
> 
> _Ainda to na entrada do campus mas já saí da parte da frente_
> 
> _Indo pro dormitório_

A resposta foi quase imediata.

> **_Sem dinheiro, irmão_ **
> 
> _Aguenta q já chego_

Butters respondeu com um “ok” e bloqueou a tela, optando por sentar na grama por um tempo enquanto esperava Kenny chegar até ele. Seus pais haviam cuidado de todo o aspecto de sua inscrição, as visitas ao campus e tudo mais, o que significava que ele acabou ficando por fora de todos os detalhes que envolviam seu ingresso na faculdade. Seu pai fez sua inscrição, visitou o campus, escolheu o número de seu quarto e ele tinha até ouvido que deu um pití homérico na frente da recepcionista quando não conseguiu o que queria - o que Butters sequer sabia o que era. Nem mesmo a faculdade ele pôde escolher! Quando o assunto era seu futuro, a opinião de Butters não importava, eram sempre seus pais que cuidavam de tudo, e ele os odiava por isso.

Pelo menos ele estava em um lugar com rostos conhecidos, então talvez nem tudo fosse ruim.

\- LEO!

O sorriso no rosto do loirinho foi imediato ao ver Kenny acenando em sua direção. Ele nem pensou duas vezes antes de tomar a mala nas mãos e correr em sua direção.

\- Heya, Ken! É muito bom te ver. - abraçou o outro loiro, este contato logo retribuído.

\- Bom te ver também, Buttercup. Espero que a viagem tenha sido tranquila.

\- Nem se preocupe, _fella_. - dispensou-o com um gesto. - Foi tudo perfeitamente normal, e eu digo normal normal, não o “minha família” normal.

Kenny sorriu.

\- Ah, isso é bom. - passando a mão pelos ombros de Butters, os dois seguiram em direção aos dormitórios. - Em que alojamento você tá?

\- No 6, se não me engano.

\- Tá bem entre mim e os rapazes. Se quiser sair alguma hora, vou estar praticamente do seu lado. 

O menor sorriu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Kenny, o qual deu um suave beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Era uma sensação tão boa… 

\- Qual quarto você tá?

\- 166.

\- Poxa, por um 6 só… Podíamos invocar o capeta no seu quarto.

Butters riu.

\- Talvez seja melhor deixar os demônios _fora_ do meu quarto. Eu já tenho o suficiente desses em casa.

\- Vou deixar anotado. E como você vai correr com a matéria?

\- Eu vou dar um jeito, não se preocupe. - disse e puxou o celular do bolso. - Ei, Ken, o quão real é isso?

O maior se inclinou para olhar melhor a tela do celular e riu após fazê-lo.

\- É _bem_ real, Buttercup.

Ele chupou o ar entre os dentes.

\- Ah, alguém vai morrer.

\- Eles parecem estar se dando bem, na verdade. - disse Kenny, otimista. - Pelo menos nada explodiu ainda.

Kenny acompanhou o menor até seu apartamento, fazendo-se em casa quando percebeu que não havia mais ninguém.

Dentre todos eles, Butters era o único que ficaria com um apartamento só para ele. Eles desconheciam a razão para isso, mas os loiros não iriam reclamar, afinal, significava mais privacidade para eles.

\- Você trouxe _aquilo_? - perguntou Kenny enquanto Butters desfazia a mala.

\- Trouxe sim! - ele respondeu com um sorriso, tirando uma caixa branca de dentro da mala. - Quer ver?

\- Claro, mas quero mais uma coisa.

Butters arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

\- O que?

\- Quero escolher seu penteado.

\- Feito.

Apertaram as mãos e Butters levou a caixa até o banheiro, onde ficou por cerca de dez minutos.

Kenny não reclamou, pois sabia o quanto o loiro gostava de se certificar de que estava tudo perfeito com a sua aparência, especialmente nestas ocasiões.

\- E então, como eu estou? - sua voz familiar ecoou pelo corredor e sua figura esbelta surgiu na porta.

Butters usava uma peruca loira com três laços, dois quais dois seguravam suas chiquinhas próximas à base do pescoço. Seu corpo era travestido com um vestido simples azul com uma barra branca um pouco acima do joelho e sapatos brancos de salto baixo.

Kenny sorriu, olhando-a de cima à baixo.

\- Você tá linda, Marjorine.

A loira, de bochechas levemente coradas, deu um sorriso meigo.

\- Ah, Ken, você só diz isso porque é verdade. - brincou ela, puxando as laterais do rosto de Kenny para juntar seus lábios com um beijo terno. - Tem algum pedido pra fazer?

\- Você vai performar pra mim?

Maliciosa, Marjorine mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e sorriu, rápida e ágil em empurrar Kenny pelos ombros na cama e sentar em seu colo, restringindo seus movimentos com as duas pernas.

\- Se você se comportar bem, não vejo porquê não.

(...)

A parte boa daquela sexta-feira foi a decisão de todos se reunirem no apartamento de Kyle e Cartman para aliviar o estresse da primeira semana. Depois da introdução à faculdade, todos estavam correndo para definir suas rotinas e como seriam balanceados os estudos, a vida social e o possível emprego ou estágio.

Contudo, na rodinha de amigos, alguns tinham ideias diferentes dos demais.

\- Eu tô pensando em mudar de curso. Não gostei de teatro. - disse Cartman ao tomar um gole de cerveja.

\- Cara, teatro é muito legal, cala a boca. - Tweek rebateu.

\- Então por que você não faz?

\- Sem tempo, irmão.

Na verdade, teatro foi uma das primeiras opções de Tweek quando ainda pensava para onde iria e o que faria com sua vida no futuro. Chegou a considerar, junto com este, cursos de administração, professor, psiquiatria, medicina e vários outros, que, por fim, acabou descartando ao escolher administração. Contrário ao que pensava, no entanto, o que ele realmente queria era teatro. Pensar que foi forçado a escolher administração o deixava irritado.

Mais um motivo para se formar, abrir um negócio e esfregar o sucesso dele na cara dos pais.

\- Nossa, cara, por que você tá tão estressado? - Kenny o cutucou.

\- Porque eu não entendo a porra da matéria de matemática. 

\- Por favor, não fala de número na minha frente. - Craig pediu, dedos sobre as têmporas. - Eu não aguento mais ver X e Y e essa foi só a primeira semana.

\- Quem mandou escolher astronomia? - murmurou Cartman, bebericando mais um pouco da bebida.

Craig mostrou o dedo do meio.

\- Pra qual curso você vai, Eric? - perguntou Butters.

\- Não faço ideia, cara. Eu acho que me daria bem com administração já que já fiz várias empresas nesses últimos tempos. Acho que vou só mudar e ver o que acontece, talvez eu goste, vai que.

\- Se prepara pra um monte de contas. - Tweek avisou, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

Cartman deu de ombros e continuou bebendo da cerveja enquanto ele e os amigos trocavam papo furado. Clyde comentava das meninas bonitas das aulas que ele foi, Butters sonhava alto, Kenny quase tomou um soco por querer fumar na frente do Tweek, o que ele tomou como uma ofensa, e depois que a conversa acabou eles ficaram o resto do tempo juntos aglomerados no celular stalkeando as pessoas no Instagram.

Enquanto passavam pelo perfil de Stan, que já fez vários posts nos poucos dias em que chegou na Califórnia, Kyle passou pelo corredor com um livro na mão, o qual deixou de lado no balcão e ergueu-se para pegar um frasco pequeno de dentro dos armários da cozinha.

\- Cara, o que você tá tomando? - Tweek perguntou ao vê-lo tirar de lá um comprimido, sua voz atraindo a atenção de todos para o ruivo.

\- Ritalina, pra ficar acordado. - respondeu e sinalizou com a cabeça para o livro. Mais uma noite que Kyle passaria acordado estudando ao invés de dormir. - Quer?

\- Nem pensar, cara. - ele foi rápido em responder. - Eu tô tentando até agora me recuperar da bomba de metanfetamina que meus pais colocavam no meu café, nem consigo dormir direito ainda. Deixa isso longe de mim!

Dando de ombros, Kyle jogou a pastilha na boca e voltou ao quarto, já concentrado no livro que tinha em mãos.

Aquele parecia estar sendo o dia para fazerem o que não deve ser feito na frente de Tweek. A maioria das pessoas ali sabiam do problema e do ranço que ele tinha com drogas, qualquer tipo delas. Ele não fazia questão alguma de esconder a forma como se sentia em relação àquilo sempre que alguém tirava um cigarro na frente dele - Kenny tinha uma marca vermelha na perna para provar isso.

Era compreensível, visto que ele quase teve um treco ao descobrir que seu pais colocavam metanfetamina em seu café desde que ele era criança. Ainda era desconhecido como ele conseguiu se segurar para não avançar na garganta dos pais, mas era um fato que sua relação não era mais a mesma. Ele não pedia mais ajuda à eles, começou a consumir menos café para tentar se curar daquele vício não consentido sem precisar recorrer à reabilitação, sempre verificava o funcionamento das máquinas da loja e até começou a investigar os grãos que recebiam de seu fornecedor para conseguir distinguir os cheiros para caso tentassem o envenenar de novo. Ele só se livrou totalmente do vício quando cansou de esperar resultados que não vinham e tantas noites no vai e vem do sono e simplesmente cortou totalmente o café de seus pais. Ele sempre trocava os sacos pelas costas deles e devolvia o produto ao remetente quando este chegava. Quando começou a cuidar da parte de finanças do negócio ficou ainda mais fácil, pois não gastava mais nada com a compra da droga e podia gastar ainda mais com o café saudável. Seu pai não suspeitou de nada quando, para justificar a queda no preço do café, Tweek simplesmente disse “crise”. Depois de percorrer um caminho tão longo, ele tinha mais do que razão de se sentir ofendido quando alguém esfregava drogas na sua cara. Era como se estivessem tirando sarro da cara dele e de todo seu esforço para melhorar.

Kenny estava se sentindo mal por ter pego aquele cigarro na frente dele, tinha que se lembrar de pedir desculpas depois.

\- E como tá indo a sua recuperação? - Butters perguntou.

\- Eu diria que bem, até. Não descartei a necessidade de fazer tratamento, mas o método que eu escolhi deu resultados, então não acho necessário. Eu não preciso mais tomar tanto café pra seguir normalmente com o meu dia. Nós já começamos a dar alguns passos já desde South Park há muito tempo atrás. - respondeu e encarou Craig de soslaio, o qual assentiu.

\- Nós costumávamos sair pra outras cafeterias ao invés da Tweak Bros pra dar uma variada.

\- Na época acho que você nem sabia. - o loiro riu.

\- Você não me contou, como eu ia saber?

\- Cara, eu descobri essa merda quando eu tinha dezessete, você queria que eu simplesmente chegasse “Bom dia, Craig, sabia que meus pais colocam metanfetamina no meu café?”

\- Touché.

\- Pode até ser que ajude a ficar acordado ou acalmar ou o caralho, mas eu quero _distância_ disso aí. Vocês cuidem das suas vidas e fumem à vontade, mas não na minha frente, por favor. Puta falta de respeito, cara, vai se fuder.

Ao perceber o arrependimento de Kenny, Butters colocou uma mão em seu ombro e abriu um pequeno sorriso, tentando consolá-lo. Ele podia pedir desculpas mais tarde, quando Tweek já estivesse um pouco mais calmo.

\- Sem querer me meter na vida dos outros - começou Clyde. - Mas vocês não acham meio perigoso o Kyle ficar tomando esses remédios? A saúde dele não é tipo, igual uma folha seca?

\- Ele sempre foi o que mais ficava doente no fundamental. - Butters recordou. - Ele pegava gripe, catapora, e não quase pegou sarampo uma vez? Falência renal… 

\- Verdade. Cartman, você precisa ficar de olho nele. - apontou Kenny, ao que o moreno franziu o cenho.

\- Ay, por que _eu_ tenho que ficar de olho nele?

\- Porque vocês moram juntos, então fica mais fácil pra vigiar.

 _E não é como se você já não fizesse isso o tempo todo._ \- acrescentou em sua mente.

A esse ponto, praticamente todos sabiam do desenvolvimento da obsessão de Cartman com Kyle e como essa obsessão aos poucos foi desaparecendo e ele se afastando do ruivo. Não era tão difícil ligar os pontos e perceber que ele finalmente havia se tocado do que aquilo se tratava.

Em meio aos estresses da faculdade, assistir o gorducho falhando em conter seus sentimentos por Kyle e Kyle falhando miseravelmente em conseguir olhos e enxergar o que estava bem na frente dele era uma ótima fonte de entretenimento.

(...)

Quando as aulas voltaram ao normal, Cartman acordou sem estresse ou qualquer sentimento negativo pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez na vida. Ao contrário de Kyle, que acordou completamente exausto. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais embaraçados que de costume e mais parecia que ele tinha sido vomitado do que qualquer coisa.

\- Cara, você sequer _dormiu_ ontem?

Ele não soube dizer exatamente se a falta de resposta de Kyle foi ele o ignorando ou ele não o escutando pelo sono. Talvez os dois.

Os dois tomaram café em silêncio, Cartman atacando seu cereal enquanto Kyle dava algumas mordidas no sanduíche integral básico e sem graça dele enquanto o encarava com descaso, como se o sanduíche não valesse o pão que o cobria. Pobre coitado.

Os dois deixaram o apartamento às pressas, precisando percorrer um longo caminho até suas respectivas aulas. O campus era bem grande e os apartamentos eram isolados, então não era incomum encontrar outros estudantes correndo de um lado para o outro com pilhas de material na mão.

\- Ele tava realmente mal… - Cupid Me se fez presente logo após partirem caminhos com Kyle. Ele tinha um olhar apreensivo em seu rosto, preocupado. - Talvez você deva dar uma ajuda pra ele!

\- Cala a boca, Cupid Me. - o moreno rapidamente dispensou a ideia. - Não é a primeira vez que o Kyle fica acordado até tarde estudando, ele sempre fez isso no ensino médio quando a matéria tava difícil.

O pequeno cupido riu.

\- Teeheehee, lembra daquela vez em que tentamos entrar no quarto dele pra pegar seus fones de volta e ele quase te pegou com o cofrinho de fora escapando pela janela?

Se ele lembrava? Deus, ele ainda _sentia_ a dor da queda. Foi um trabalho duro pegar suas calças de volta.

\- É, eu lembro, mas e daí? Ficar apontando meus micos na minha cara não vai me fazer fazer alguma coisa.

Cupid cruzou os braços e bufou, sentando no ombro de Cartman para deixar explícito sua chateação com o gorducho.

\- Você é muito chato. Não gosta de sentir um pouco de nostalgia?

Cartman não respondeu. Ele podia ser meio lerdo, mas conhecia aquele jogo de sua contraparte. Ele estava tentando fazê-lo se sentir culpado por não ajudar Kyle em seu momento de dificuldade, mas Cartman era mais esperto que isso. Sim, ele se importava com Kyle, mas sabia como ele ficava chato e teimoso quando estava com sono. Tentar fazê-lo cuidar de si mesmo quando ele não estava em sua melhor forma seria uma completa perda de tempo. Era mais provável que ele tivesse seu coração destruído em milhares de pedaços, como já aconteceu em tantas outras vezes.

Ele amava Kyle. Não negaria isso, já passou muito tempo tentando. Ele amava Kyle, mas jamais poderia tê-lo. E ele tentava há vários anos superar aquele sentimento maldito e seguir em frente. Estava tão cansado de se machucar… 

Cartman chupou ar por entre os dentes ao chocar os ombros com alguém. Ele estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que não percebeu outra pessoa andando perto dele.

\- Olha por onde anda, gordão! - o fulano gritou e saiu pisando duro.

Cartman abriu a boca para gritar algo de volta, mas preferiu ficar quieto. Apenas bufou e continuou seu caminho.

\- Você não vai fazer nada? - Cupid exclamou, indignado. - Aquele cara te chamou de gordo na frente de todo mundo! Depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos pra deixar você com essa forma!

Ele havia de admitir, não era mais gordo como quando era pequeno, porém, também não era magro. Definitivamente acima do peso, mas não o bastante para que Cartman julgasse que suas veias estariam entupidas de gordura e ele morreria de taquicardia. Ser chamado de gordo era para ele como falar de drogas era para Tweek: uma ofensa que o deixava puto da vida.

Cartman franziu o cenho, mas dispensou o ocorrido como mera pressa do indivíduo ou estresse prévio, optando por ignorar o ocorrido do que fazer barraco, ele estava se atrasando para a aula.

Mas as coisas nunca eram tão fáceis quanto pareciam.


	8. Rostos familiares

O primeiro sinal de que as coisas começariam a ficar verdadeiramente feias foi quando Tweek voltou ao quarto com a bochecha ralada e um corte no lábio inferior, três semanas após o início das aulas.

Clyde estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro - ou fingindo fazê-lo - quando o loiro entrou pela porta da frente, seu nariz fungando chamando a atenção. 

Ele tinha colocado uma roupa brilhado de limpa naquele dia: uma camisa roxa por cima de uma listrada de mangas longas, jeans pretos rasgados nos joelhos e tênis da mesma cor. Quando voltou, as mangas da blusa estavam sujas de terra, os jeans, mais rasgados que quando saiu e os tênis desamarrados; e Tweek _odiava_ andar com o tênis desamarrado.

\- O que aconteceu? Você caiu? - o moreno perguntou, preocupado.

\- Briguei com um veterano. - ele respondeu com desdém.

Clyde arregalou os olhos e jogou o livro para o outro lado do sofá, rapidamente se erguendo de sua posição e se inclinando no braço do móvel.

\- O que? Por quê?

Tweek bufou e pisou duro até o sofá, clamando o lugar vazio ao lado de Clyde.

\- Eu estava conversando com a namorada dele depois que saímos para ir pro próximo edifício, perguntando sobre uma questão da aula, e ele achou que eu estava flertando com ela.

O moreno riu.

\- Que idiota.

\- Eu sei. Mas, cara, foi muito estranho. Ele falava como se soubesse tudo sobre mim, como se me conhecesse de verdade. Falou sobre eu _fingir_ namorar pra me aproximar das garotas, que eu era um drogado louco da cabeça e nem estava interessado em administração de verdade. Ele sabia até meu nome… 

Os olhos castanhos de Clyde se arregalaram em choque. Por viverem em cidade pequena, era normal que todos soubessem da sua vida uma hora ou outra. Mas eles não moravam mais em uma cidade pequena.

Era verdade que Tweek e Craig fingiram namorar no início, mas a relação evoluiu com certa facilidade até conquistarem afeição verdadeira um pelo outro. Praticamente todos os seus amigos sabiam disso, assim como que ele queria ter feito cinema ao invés de administração, mas ninguém comentava tão abertamente sobre essas coisas para chegar aos ouvidos de um veterano aleatório.

Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha.

\- Bro, isso é bizarro. Quer falar com a direção?

\- Já falei. Disseram que “vão ver o que podem fazer”. Sabe que em linguagem de South Park isso quer dizer “foda-se os seus problemas, eu quero dinheiro”.

\- Tipo aquela música da Melanie Martinez.

\- Exato.

Clyde levantou do sofá e seguiu Tweek até a cozinha, onde o viu pegar uma maçã.

\- Ei, você já decidiu qual atividade extra vai fazer? - o moreno perguntou, a curiosidade surgindo de supetão.

\- Acho que vou fazer teatro. Minhas experiências me dizem que sou muito bom em interpretar. O Craig até hoje quer surrar minha cara quando eu falo “Michael” perto dele. - Clyde riu. - Além do que, é o mais perto que eu vou chegar do que eu queria, então é melhor aproveitar. E você?

\- Tô pensando em artes; fazer desenhos e tal.

\- Parece uma boa. Você bem que podia melhorar seus desenho.

\- Ei! Eu não desenho tão mal assim! - ele esbravejou.

\- Seu retrato da Bebe mandou um abraço. - Tweek sorriu e voltou para a sala, pronto para abrir mais uma vez seu livro da primeira aula quando percebeu que Clyde não o tinha acompanhado. - Clyde, sai da minha cozinha. 

\- Deixa eu fazer a comida uma vez, poxa. - ele choramingou.

\- A sua comida é horrível, Clyde. Estou neste momento reivindicando direitos exclusivos à cozinha. Agora xô. Se está com fome me fala que _eu_ faço a comida. Não quero você colocando fogo no apartamento.

O moreno franziu o cenho e fez bico, mas saiu da cozinha sem falar mais nada e deixou que ele assumisse o controle daquele barco.

> _Bro_
> 
> _Teu namorado me chutou da cozinha_
> 
> _Pfv me ajudaaaaa_

Sim, Clyde era X9 e estava dedurando Tweek para Craig para tentar ter a cozinha de volta.

> **_Craig Fucker_ **
> 
> _Vlw_
> 
> _O Kenny me deve 10 pila_

> _Vocês APOSTARAM nisso???_

> **_Craig Fucker_ **
> 
> _Apostamos quanto tempo até vc ser chutado da cozinha_
> 
> _Ninguém aguenta sua comida_
> 
> _E eu conheço o Tweek_
> 
> _Apostei q ia aguentar menos de 1 mês_
> 
> _O Kenny apostou 1 mês e uma semana_
> 
> _Ganhei 10 pila_

> _POXA BRO ISSO NÃO SE FAZ :sob:_

> **_Craig Fucker_ **
> 
> _:middle_finger:_

Mas Clyde esqueceu que X9 só toma no cu

(...)

A vida na faculdade não era fácil, pessoas grossas e pilhas de trabalho pra tudo quanto é lado. Cartman estava ficando cansado disso, de ter pilhas e pilhas de coisa pra fazer. Ele, em geral, não demorava muito tempo para terminar tudo, mas isso não tornava as coisas menos exaustivas.

Ele acabou pedindo transferência para o curso de administração, o que não ajudava muito seu caso. Eles tinham muito de cálculos e finanças, o que já era de se esperar, mas também corriam conselhos sobre como administrar uma empresa e livros sobre liderança, nos quais ele ficou muitíssimo interessado. Até agora, estava se adaptando bem. Conseguia aguentar as lições e tarefas, tinha tempo suficiente para fazer suas lives e ganhar um dinheiro, e, se tivesse sorte, conseguia sair com uma galera da faculdade e até os demais de South Park que ali estudavam - o único detalhe é que ele geralmente pagava de vela para Kenny e Butters, que eram os que mais saíam. Contudo, com tanta matéria se acumulando e tempo limitado para aproveitar, ele estava preferindo ficar dentro de casa.

Quando passou pela porta, com relativa dificuldade por estar carregando dois livros na mão, imediatamente a fechou com o mais cuidado possível, pois avistara Kyle dormindo na mesa.

Ele tinha feito muito daquilo recentemente: dormir em lugares que não eram sua cama. O curso de Kyle não era complicado, mas exigia muita leitura, e ele não conseguia ficar parado em um só lugar enquanto lia. Sempre acabava saindo do quarto e indo para a cozinha, banheiro, sala, até para a varanda.

Ele provavelmente não tinha noção de que fazia isso, pois nunca reclamou de dor nas costas ou algo parecido - e acredite, Kyle ficava em posições muito estranhas enquanto estava lendo. Uma vez até acabou de ponta-cabeça no sofá!

O real problema, porém, não chegava a ser de fato o ruivo perambular com um livro na cara - embora ainda um tanto perigoso -, mas, sim, ele pegar no sono enquanto lia e estudava. Kyle podia perder a consciência em qualquer lugar com as condições certas. E isso atrapalhava muito sua rotina de sono e a forma como conseguia encarar o dia seguinte. Se ele não descansava bem o suficiente, não entendia a matéria no dia seguinte. Se ele não entendia a matéria no dia seguinte, passava mais horas da noite acordado, estudando. Se ele passava mais horas da noite acordado, estudando, não descansava bem o suficiente. Era um ciclo de auto-sabotagem que acabava, não só com o desempenho de Kyle nas aulas, como também com sua saúde, a qual já era frágil por si só.

Com toda a cautela que conseguia com dois livros na mão, Cartman cutucou a bochecha de Kyle, mas ele não se moveu. Ele estava completamente apagado, como se nem tivesse pregado o olho na noite passada - o que Cartman não duvidava, no fim das contas.

Quanto tempo ele devia estar lá deitado com as costas curvadas e a cara metida na apostila? Aquilo o faria muito mal se ele continuasse ali; acordaria com o pescoço travado e as costas doloridas. Então, com um esforço de seus braços e com cuidado para não acordá-lo, o maior puxou Kyle para seu colo, acomodando sua cabeça em seu braço e o levando a passos lentos para o quarto.

Ele parecia tão pequeno em seu colo, embora soubesse que ele era apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele.

Cartman ainda agradecia muito por aqueles centímetros que cresceu no ensino médio. Era ainda melhor tirar sarro de Kyle quando se era mais alto que ele. Ele provavelmente já estava cansado de ser chamado de nanico, baixinho, anão, gnomo de jardim, formiga, piolho de galinha, Hobbit, apoiador de cotovelo, pintor de rodapé e tantos outros apelidos que o gorducho inventava no calor do momento.

Parecer fofo não combinava em nada com Kyle, especialmente para quem sabia como os tapas dele doíam. Mas, mesmo assim, Cartman não conseguia parar de se apaixonar mais e mais por aquela forma pequena de bochechas inchadas e cabelo desarrumado que descansava em seus braços. Era como se ele estivesse com a guarda baixa pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e isso nunca acontecia quando ele estava perto dele.

Se tinha algo que ele gostaria de mudar em sua vida, era ela toda. Tantas coisas que ele só descobriu depois dos dezesseis anos que com dez ele não sabia; a vergonha apertava seu peito com todas as forças sempre que pensava nisso. Sua vontade era de enfiar a cabeça no vaso sanitário e gritar sobre todas as merdas que ele já fez em sua porcaria de vida. Não era a toa que Kyle não confiava nadinha nele. Ele também não o faria depois de tudo. Além do que, em todos esses anos, quem mais devia ter sofrido em sua mão, tamanho foi o estresse, foi ele.

Contendo um suspiro, Cartman inclinou-se sobre a cama de Kyle e o acomodou no travesseiro, puxando depois um lençol e jogando por cima de seu corpo. Saiu do quarto logo depois para deixá-lo dormir em paz. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Cartman puxou o celular do bolso e abriu sua conversa com Stan.

> _Manda o teu super melhor amigo se tratar_
> 
> _Ele tá ficando a noite td acordado_

Mensagem enviada. Agora ele só precisava encontrar algo com que ocupar a mente além de pensamentos sobre Kyle. Ele resolveu abrir uma de suas conversas com Kenny.

> _Vou ficar de vela no teu encontrinho com o Butters_
> 
> _Preciso dar uma saída_
> 
> _N aguento maaaaais_
> 
> **_Poor boy_ **
> 
> _7 horas_
> 
> _Trás tua roupa_
> 
> _Te pago um hambúrguer_

Estranho, mas tudo bem.

Cartman passou o resto da tarde entrando e saindo do quarto de Kyle, preocupado com seu bem-estar. Ele sabia como ele gostava de se adiantar nas matérias e rever a mesma coisa umas cinco vezes. Com a pressão que ele sofreu em casa para tentar a vida em advocacia, muitas vozes gritavam em seu ouvido durante o dia e sussurravam durante a noite. Se depois de ter passado por tudo aquilo ele não conseguir passar e ir bem nas aulas, seus pais provavelmente o material - ou, no mínimo, ficariam desapontados, o que poderia ser ainda pior.

Cartman nunca teve pressão assim de sua mãe, por mais que às vezes achar que devesse. Ele provavelmente teria ido à faculdade com um objetivo diferente em mente e não teria trocado de curso em tão pouco tempo. Mas os pais de Kyle eram o outro extremo. Eles que decidiram que curso Kyle faria, e ele, sempre o garoto que tem medo de contestar os pais, aceitou de cabeça baixa.

Sheila e Gerald não eram pais ruins. Corrigindo: Sheila não era uma mãe ruim. Ela apenas tomava decisões precipitadas pensando que são o melhor para o filho. Ela não é perfeita, mas educou seu filho muito melhor do que Liane jamais poderia. Cartman apenas gostaria que ela fosse um pouco mais liberal com Kyle e não o protegesse tanto. Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia como Kyle conseguia se virar sozinho. Ele já sobreviveu a tantas coisas que seguir uma vida normal com uma carreira que goste seria brincadeira de criança para ele.

Quando deu a hora de sair, o gorducho pegou sua mala com as roupas dentro e desceu as escadas, encontrando-se logo com Kenny e Butters esperando por ele.

\- Algum motivo pra eu trazer minha roupa? - Cartman perguntou enquanto os três passavam por uma das ruas da cidade.

\- Sabia que esse bar tem competições de drag queen? - Kenny apontou para um letreiro colorido. - O vencedor leva pra casa uma boa grana.

O moreno murmurou, remoendo a ideia em sua mente.

\- Sempre tem isso?

\- Um concurso por mês. Cada semana uma fase diferente. Parece bem divertido.

\- Você vai tentar?

Kenny negou com a cabeça.

\- Nah, eu não acho que isso faça muito o tipo da princesa Kenny, por mais fabulosa que ela seja. Quem quer tentar isso é a Marjo. - gesticulou para o outro loiro, que também tinha uma bolsa em mãos.

\- Eu sempre quis apresentar pra uma plateia grande sem correr o risco do meu sapato sair voando e matar alguém da plateia. - Butters sorriu. - Impersonar outra pessoa é muito divertido. Dá pra entender porque os escritores antigos inventavam pseudônimos.

Kenny deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado e abraçou seus ombros com um aperto.

\- Você vai se dar muito bem, Buttercup. 

\- Para, Ken, tá me deixando com vergonha. - ele cotou.

Butters e Kenny mantinham um caso desde os quinze anos. Pelos pais do primeiro loiro não aprovarem de relacionamentos com pessoas que não eram de confiança, eles aderiram à mesma estratégia que Cartman usava para se aproximar de Kyle: se esgueirar pela janela. Sempre que Butters ficava de castigo, era quase garantia que Kenny subiria pela parede e entraria pela janela. Eles já quase foram pegos uma vez porque estavam fazendo muito barulho no quarto. Pobre Kenny teve que se esconder seminu debaixo da cama. Ao menos era um momento do qual ambos riam quando era jogado na mesa.

\- Vou me trocar. Eu já volto.

\- Boa sorte, Buttercup!

O loiro de blusa azul desapareceu por entre a multidão e Kenny e Cartman sentaram-se em uma mesa.

\- E então, qual é o lance com o Kyle? Ele te chutou do apartamento?

O moreno suspirou e bateu com a cabeça na mesa.

\- Eu não consigo fazer isso, cara: acordar todo dia com ele perto de mim… Não dá. Parece uma brincadeira cruel do universo. Tenho que acordar todos os dias sabendo que o homem dos meus sonhos está a poucos passos de distância e que eu vou ficar no sofrimento pelo resto da minha vida. Sério, suicídio ainda é uma alternativa?

Kenny riu.

\- Você sabe que não é assim que ele vai te amar. Além do que, você não ia querer se matar; você não gosta de chá.

\- Como é? - Cartman arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Nada não.

\- Porra, Kenny, me ajuda, caralho! - o moreno bateu com a mão na mesa. - Eu tô sofrendo!

Contudo, quando ele imaginou que seu amigo o fosse dar um conselho útil, ele colocou a mão em sua boca e se virou para o palco.

\- Shh. Já vai começar. Continuamos depois.

Depois de quase uma hora esperando e sendo forçados a assistir às outras competidores cantando, finalmente chegou a hora de Marjorine se apresentar. Ela cantou Bad Girl da Avril Lavigne, e Cartman ficou espantado em como ela era boa em modular a voz. De todos os competidores e com toda a experiência que ele tinha, ele podia dizer com certeza que Marjorine ganharia aquela competição com facilidade.

Ao fim da música, a loira fez uma reverência e saiu do palco ao som de palmas, saindo logo do vestiário com as roupas de sempre e a de drag guardada na mala.

\- Como me saí? - Butters perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Você foi incrível, meu amor. - Kenny sorriu, puxando o loiro para um beijo.

\- Ugh, arrumem um quarto, pelo amor de Deus. - Cartman revirou os olhos.

\- É o que eu gostaria de dizer pra você e pro Kyle, mas você não colabora. - o loiro mais alto provocou, recebendo um grunhido do gorducho e uma risada do namorado. - Cara, só fala pra ele, nem que seja pra tirar isso do seu peito. Vai te fazer bem.

\- Ser _rejeitado_ vai me fazer bem? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - Prefiro passar o resto da minha vida do jeito que tô agora, sem o amor da minha vida me ignorando pra sempre; é melhor do que nada.

Kenny deu de ombros.

\- Questionável, mas se é o que você quer, não posso fazer nada. Se eu estivesse na sua pele, contaria pra ele. Acho mais fácil me livrar de uma vez de um peso do que carregar a angústia de não ter falado pro resto da vida.

O moreno ficou em silêncio, optando por beber um pouco da coca que tinha pedido. 

Ao ver o casal feliz se sentando junto à ele, completamente alheios à sua presença, ele suspirou. Ele gostaria de ter alguém que olhasse para ele da forma como Kenny e Butters olhavam um para o outro, ou Tweek e Craig, ou qualquer um de seus outros amigos que estavam em um relacionamento. Até mesmo Wendy e Stan, que tinham o relacionamento mais instável de todos, estavam melhor que ele. Às vezes ele se perguntava se algum dia haveria uma chance de ele ficar com Kyle, nem que seja uma chance de 0,01%. Se essa chance surgisse, ele não sabia se conseguiria apenas manter distância para superar sua paixonite por ele.

Por Deus, ele estava perdendo muito por sua obsessão pelo ruivo. Rolês com seus amigos se tornavam menos divertidos porque seu peito doía sempre que Kyle entrava em seu campo de visão, casais felizes estragam completamente seu dia e a vida em si parecia uma bela bosta. Até o presente momento. Ele estava em um bar, com a chance de encher a cara até apagar, e ele estava choramingando enquanto pensava em Kyle.

Seus olhos castanhos desviaram para a bolsa ao seu lado, onde estavam seu vestido, maquiagem e peruca.

Se ele estava ali para ficar alheio ao mundo, talvez tentar a sorte com uma música não fosse má ideia.

(...)

As aulas de teatro aconteciam sempre aos fins de semana. Tweek tinha começado na quarta semana de faculdade. Diferente de como funcionava na escola, ele não precisava de uma atividade extra para nota; era apenas um clube. Mas era o mais próximo que ele ficaria de sua paixão de atuar.

Ele amava atuar. Desde que conseguiu o incentivo que precisava, Tweek apresentou diversas músicas e peças na escola, engajando cada vez mais naquele mundo de expressões e críticas. E ele amava, era o melhor jeito de ele expressar tudo que sentia da melhor forma possível, de um jeito que o fazia se sentir livre, aberto para dizer tudo que as paredes de seu quarto o impediam. Era bom poder lapidar aquele talento pelo qual tanto o admiravam e aprender mais sobre aquela arte. Mais do que atuar, ele amava se expressar.

Seus sapatos faziam barulho ao caminhar pelo piso de madeira do palco e ecoavam pelo auditório, quase como se já estivesse se apresentando, apesar de não ter ninguém nas cadeiras. Seu grupo sempre usava aquele lugar para ensaiar e treinar, pois achavam melhor acostumar já os alunos com a visão e as dimensões do local de apresentação. Era bem alto em relação às cadeiras, para que as pessoas ao fundo pudessem assistir aos espetáculos.

Estar ali em cima era surreal. Tweek já tinha apresentado em palcos e auditórios antes, mas nunca com uma atmosfera tão séria. O auditório da faculdade era maior e com mais cadeiras do que em sua escola; mais olhos que estariam todos voltados para ele quando os holofotes se acendessem. Ele ficava apavorado tanto quanto animado.

Atuar tinha feito muito bem para sua ansiedade. Ele estava se acostumando com ter os olhares para ele e sua paranoia já não era tão ruim quanto antigamente. Quando estava no palco, é óbvio que todos vão olhar para ele; ele tinha apenas que se acostumar. Era o preço a pagar para exercer sua paixão. E, honestamente? Tweek não se incomodava nem um pouco de pagá-lo.

\- Eles já decidiram que peça apresentar no fim do ano? - ele ouviu Craig perguntar da primeira fileira.

\- Dizem que querem um musical, mas eu acho que não é uma boa ideia. Tem muitos novatos despreparados e tímidos, seria meio contraprodutivo.

O moreno deu de ombros e se aproximou no palco, colocando os dois braços no piso de madeira. Ele mal conseguia se apoiar no sovaco, de tão alto que era.

\- Me puxa. - ele disse, estendendo as mãos.

\- Por que? 

\- Tô com preguiça de subir pelo outro lado.

Tweek revirou os olhos com um sorriso no canto da boca.

\- Folgado. Me dá sua mão.

Embora Craig não fosse tão leve quanto gostaria, Tweek era bem mais forte do que as pessoas o julgavam ser à primeira vista - por isso a surra que deu no veterano outro dia. 

Ele segurou as mãos do namorado com força e puxou, ouvindo vagamente o som de seus pés se apoiando no palco para ganhar impulso. Os dois caíram para trás após ele subir, perdendo o equilíbrio e batendo a cabeça no chão.

\- Você tá bem? - Tweek perguntou, se levantando.

Craig estava caído de cara no chão, seu gorro à sua frente.

\- Tô sim, só um pouco dolorido. - ele respondeu, massageando sua cabeça com uma mão. No momento em que foi pegar seu chullo, ele foi arrebatado do chão pelo loiro.

\- Perdeu, playboy. - seu namorado caçoou enquanto colocava o pedaço de pano na cabeça.

\- Muito engraçado. - Craig revirou os olhos. - Vai, devolve minha touca.

\- Qual parte de “perdeu, playboy” você não entendeu? Se quer um chapéu, acha outro.

Craig exalou ar pelo nariz, mas não disse nada. Caminhou até uma caixa no canto do palco e começou a xeretar para tentar encontrar alguma coisa.

\- Acho que, de chapéu, só tem isso. - ele disse em seu tom monótono ao mostrar à Tweek uma boina azul com listras amarelas se encontrando no meio. Craig podia não ser o maior especialista em moda, mas até mesmo ele podia dizer que aquele era o chapéu mais feio que ele já viu em toda sua vida.

\- Meu Deus, você tá horrível! - Tweek riu sem piedade alguma do namorado. - Veja se tem algo que te sirva melhor.

\- Ah, qualé, só me devolve minha touca!

\- Não. - mostrou a língua. - Seja homem e se vira sozinho.

O moreno revirou os olhos e voltou a fuxicar na caixa, sorrindo ao encontrar algo que lhe interessava.

\- E que tal isso ao invés de um chapéu? - ele virou para o loiro, o qual arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo com um bigode falso entre o nariz e a boca.

Tweek conteve um riso com a palma da mão.

\- Você tá parecendo um galã de novela mexicana.

Craig riu, pouco depois limpando a garganta.

\- _No! No me dejes, Lucinda! No voy a suportarlo!_ \- dramatizou com sua melhor voz grossa, ajoelhando na frente de Tweek e estendendo-lhe uma mão.

Ele riu.

\- Com quem você aprendeu espanhol?

\- Língua estrangeira obrigatória. - o moreno respondeu, logo voltando ao personage. - _Por favor, Lucinda! Tenga piedad de mi corazón!_

\- _Lo siento, Juan!_ \- o loiro virou para o outro lado, virando a costa da mão na testa. - _Pero mi corazón pertence a otra persona!_

\- _No!_ \- Craig chorou, jogando as mãos para o alto. - _No voy a aguantar este dolor! No puedo más!_ \- com um movimento das mãos e um barulho com o canto da boca, fez uma arma e colocou-a ao lado da cabeça. - _Adiós, Lucinda. Voy a te amar por todo o siempre. Adiós, mundo cruel!_ \- com um último “bang”, Craig se jogou no chão com a língua para fora da boca, encerrando a história.

Tweek revirou os olhos.

\- Dramático.

\- Foi uma boa atuação, vai.

\- Eu diria que você deveria melhorar seu espanhol.

Craig franziu o cenho, ainda sorrindo.

\- Cala a boca. Você só tá com inveja dos meus talentos de atuação.

\- Ei, ei, ei, eu que sou o ator da relação. - apontou um dedo no peito do moreno. - Você é o cara que fica quieto e não dá a mínima pra nada.

\- Ah, eu não sou _tão_ cínico. 

Tweek negou com a cabeça e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar a bochecha do namorado, provocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

Craig não era exatamente a pessoa mais alta do mundo, mas era a pessoa mais alta que Tweek conhecia, tendo herdado isso do pai, o qual era o maior dentre todos os pais de South Park. Isso chegava a incomodá-lo às vezes, visto que sua altura chamava bastante a atenção quando saíam na rua. Tweek sempre fazia questão de o assegurar que sua altura não era algo ruim, que ele não devia se envergonhar dessa característica, mas era algo que inevitavelmente o deixava consciente de si mesmo.

O loiro, pelo contrário, achava sua altura muito conveniente, pois assim sempre tinha alguém para pegar as coisas que estavam em armários altos demais e bloquear o sol que entrava pela janela.

A cara que Craig fazia quando Tweek o dizia que o achava útil só conseguia fazê-lo rir, pois ele nunca levava o namorado a sério quando fazia cara de que queria bater nele. Encher o saco de Craig era um de seus passatempos favoritos.

\- Vocês não deviam ficar brincando com esses figurinos. - uma voz disse do canto do palco, saída dos lábios de uma veterana. - Eles são para as turmas da noite, eles estão ensaiando para uma apresentação de verdade.

Os dois rapidamente se desculparam, fazendo vista grossa para o comentário irônico, e colocaram tudo de volta na caixa. Craig se aproveitou do momento para pegar a touca de volta e, mesmo com um olhar atravessado do namorado, vestiu novamente a peça por cima dos cabelos desarrumados. Eles se despediram na porta do teatro com um abraço e um selinho rápido e seguiram para lados diferentes.

Enquanto voltava para o quarto, Tweek aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar em volta e absorver o ar calmo e liberto do campus. Os caminhos eram feitos com tijolos beges e tudo em volta era verde, como se saísse de um quadro ou de uma figura utópica. Tweek adorava ficar ao ar livre e sentir o cheiro da grama recém regada. Era confortante e relaxava seus ombros de tal forma que a ansiedade já não o atingia mais. Um raro momento de paz em sua vida tão agitada e estressante. Ele gostava disso. Momentos assim eram bons para refletir sobre a própria vida e se permitir filosofar um pouco, imaginando os mistérios que a vida guarda bem debaixo do nariz de todas as pessoas que, com a cabeça lotada, seguiam para o trabalho sem nem olhar ao redor e reconhecer outras pessoas. Tweek esperava nunca cair em uma rotina tão monótona e vazia. Gostaria de admirar a beleza natural por algum tempo mais.

Enquanto passava por algumas mesas, percebeu uma cabeleira loira desarrumada familiar, a qual estava com a cara enfiada em um livro de psiquiatria.

\- Thomas? - ele chamou ao se aproximar.

\- Tweek? _MERDA!_ \- o menor ergueu a cabeça. Realmente era ele. - Que legal te ver aqui. 

Tweek sorriu.

\- Tá estudando?

\- Tô. Aqui é um lugar isolado e posso ficar numa boa.

\- Então é melhor eu sair, não quero te atrapalhar.

\- Imagina, cara. Se quiser sentar não tem problema. - ele ofereceu, sorrindo para o outro loiro ao vê-lo se sentar.

\- Valeu. Tô precisando dar uma descansada depois da aula de teatro.

\- Você escolheu teatro como extracurricular? - deixou o livro de lado.

Ele assentiu.

\- Eu sou bom com atuação.

Deus, Tweek era gentil, divertido, tinha bons assuntos, fazia um ótimo café e ainda por cima era ator? Thomas nunca conhecer um homem com tantas qualidades antes. O universo só podia estar conspirando contra ele.

\- _PORRA! CARALHO!_ Legal, fico feliz por você. Vão apresentar no fim do ano? Eles sempre fazem apresentações no fim do ano no teatro.

\- Acho que sim, mas é uma peça super brega. Estão pensando em fazer um musical.

\- Credo. - ele riu. - Você vai participar?

\- Ainda não sei. Talvez entre nos bastidores tocando piano.

\- Você toca piano também? - Thomas arregalou os olhos. Claramente contra ele. - Você é bem multitarefas, né?

Tweek deu de ombros, as bochechas levemente coradas.

\- Acho que sim. Sempre fui uma criança bem hiperativa, então procurava jeitos de me distrair e me acalmar. Meu quarto era _cheio_ de brinquedos de montar. A quantidade de vezes que eu pisei num Lego não cabe nem contando os dedos dos pés.

\- Eu não curto muito Lego, acho que sou mais artístico. Gosto bastante de desenhar. Quer ver?

O loiro assentiu vigorosamente.

\- Mostra aí.

Thomas tirou o celular do bolso e abriu seu Instagram, entregando o aparelho à Tweek enquanto observava atentamente sua reação.

O perfil de Thomas raramente tinha alguma foto dele ou de qualquer outra coisa que não fossem seus desenhos. Ele não via motivo para isso. Contudo, fazendo isso, ele criou um portfólio virtual com todo o seu talento espalhado em cada post. Ele tinha um estilo mais realista, mas também variava para um cartunista de vez em quando, criando um estilo único em sua variação. Tinha desenhos de flores, árvores, céus e várias misturas de cores. Era quase um museu virtual.

\- Cara, você desenha super bem! - Tweek exclamou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Sério? - Thomas entrelaçou os dedos no colo, tímido.

\- Sim, cara! Isso tá incrível! Você bem que podia ensinar meu amigo a desenhar. Os desenhos dele são horríveis.

\- Tão ruim assim? - conteve uma risada e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Veja por você mesmo. - o loiro mexeu no celular e o esticou para Thomas. Estava aberto em uma de suas antigas mensagens com Clyde, quando ele mandou o desenho que fez para Bebe no grupo que dividia com os rapazes. O garoto com Tourette encarava o desenho, boquiaberto. Tweek teve que morder o interior da bochecha para não rir. - E aí?

\- O capeta existe.

Não foi possível se conter mais, Tweek caiu na risada.

Thomas nunca tinha reparado antes no quanto a risada de Tweek era bonita. O sorriso dele era tão encantador, ele podia passar o dia inteiro o admirando. Oficialmente, Thomas estava fodido.

\- Bom, melhor eu ir andando. Ainda tenho lição pra colocar em dia. - levantou-se e ajeitou as mangas da blusa. - Nos vemos depois, Thomas.

O loiro acenou para ele em despedida, permitindo-se suspirar quando o mesmo virou as costas. Ele estava fodido por sentir aquelas coisas horríveis, mas, puta merda, por um homem tão perfeito, Thomas se jogaria na estrada. 

Ele não estava falando sério, é claro.

Enquanto voltava a ler seu livro, o loiro recebeu uma notificação de novo seguidor. Não demorou muito para reconhecer o rosto naquela foto de perfil. Tweek o havia seguido. Com o coração batendo forte em seu peito, ele abriu o perfil do outro loiro, o qual não era privado, e resolveu dar uma olhada por seu perfil. Seria bom para saber as coisas que ele gostava.

Em sua maioria, as fotos eram de seus amigos: um garoto moreno e meio gordinho, um garoto negro de blusa roxa e um com muletas. Tweek parecia tão feliz com eles.

Ele continuou descendo até seus olhos identificarem uma figura familiar. 

Era apenas um post, mas que já dizia muito. Tweek exibia um sorriso largo no rosto e passava o braço por cima do ombro de outro homem, este de cabelos pretos, da mesma cor de seus olhos, e vestes azuis. Ele, por sua vez, passava a mão pela cintura de Tweek e mostrava o dedo do meio para a câmera. 

Havia mais para o lado. O mesmo garoto junto de Tweek, agora com as pernas enroladas em sua cintura enquanto ele o carregava nas costas. 

A última foto era a mais óbvia. O moreno segurava Tweek pelos ombros e beijava sua bochecha com carinho enquanto ele o empurrava, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

O coração de Thomas começou a apertar. Antes que ele tirasse conclusões precipitadas, desceu para os comentários.

> **_Clyde.gostosao:_ ** _De nada por ser o fotógrafo viu? Peguei diabetes depois dessa_
> 
> **_Loira_Fatal:_ ** _8 anos já? Parece q foi ontem! Parabéns pra vcs_ _❣️_
> 
> **_Tokenb:_ ** _Esses dois ninguém desgruda, dois anos aguentando é difícil mas a gnt da um jeito né. Pra q servem os amigos?_
> 
> **_Wendyl:_ ** _Vcs são tão lindos juntos! Mt feliz q td tenha dado certo!_

Por pouco Thomas não deixou o celular cair no chão. Seu peito se contraiu em dor e ele teria prendido a respiração se não fosse por sua Tourette atacando.

Ele tinha um namorado.

E ele o conhecia.


	9. Eles sabem demais

\- Um, dois, três e… 

Ike e Karen agarraram o encosto do balanço e correram junto à ele para a frente, voltando junto ao movimento e, finalmente, empurrando Tricia para o alto. A ruiva gritava de emoção e chutava os pés para o alto, sempre subindo mais e mais. 

Ela adorava brincar no balanço, e Ike e Karen sempre se divertiam a empurrando mais e mais alto até ela gritar de pavor. Outra coisa que ela adorava fazer era pular do balanço enquanto ele estava alto. Tricia não tinha um equilíbrio muito bom, mas a emoção de ter o ar a envolvendo por três breves segundos valia a pena.

\- Tricia! - Ike e Karen gritaram ao ver a ruiva pular e cair de cara no chão. Eles correram em sua direção, preocupados.

\- Eu… Tô… Bem… - ergueu o polegar e fez um joinha. Ao se levantar, quase caiu mais uma vez, mas ela apenas riu.

\- Quer uma ajuda? - o canadense ofereceu.

\- Não precisa, eu me viro. - ela respondeu, já se levantando. - Cara, essa porra dói, mas é muito divertido!

Os três adoravam brincar juntos. Nem sempre era tão divertido ficar o dia inteiro no celular, e, por mais estranho que parecesse, às vezes preferiam deixá-los de lado e respirar um pouco de ar. Só precisavam tomar cuidado ao atravessar a rua, pois o povo de South Park é péssimo no volante. 

Pela conexão que seus irmãos tinham, eles acabavam passando tempo juntos, tanto na escola quanto fora dela, apesar de Ike ser mais novo que ambas Karen e Tricia. Eles até chegaram a acompanhar a McCormick durante uma de suas idas ao Village Inn com os góticos, mas preferiam mais passar tempo sozinhos, assim podiam falar mal dos irmãos à vontade.

O trio voltou para os balanços e agora era a vez de Ike pular. Eles se revezavam sempre entre quem empurrava e quem balançava. Porém, dessa vez, antes que o canadense conseguisse impulso o bastante para pular da altura que queria, Stephen Stotch se aproximou deles com uma carranca.

\- O que vocês crianças estão fazendo?

Ike pulou antes da hora com o susto e quase caiu de cara no chão. Ele precisava ter pulado quando o balanço estava no alto, não quando mal tinha saído do chão; teve que correr para conseguir parar e não cair.

\- Estamos brincando no balanço…? - Tricia o encarou com um olhar de “não é óbvio?”.

\- Vocês vão se matar desse jeito! E depredar a propriedade da escola! Têm alguma ideia do quanto isso vai custar pro governo?!

As garotas se entreolharam, espantadas pelo mau-humor do homem e se afastaram do balanço, aproximando-se de Ike.

\- Uou, calma aí, senhor Stotch. - o moreno gesticulou com as mãos. - Nós não queremos problemas.

\- Calma porque não é o dinheiro de vocês! Sabem de onde vem o dinheiro do governo? Do nosso bolso, dos pais de vocês também! Vocês não querem ter algum tipo de futuro?

\- … Sim? - a Tucker deu de ombros.

\- Então parem de se matar, caralho!

\- Ou, ou, ou! O que está acontecendo aqui? - Randy perguntou ao se aproximar da multidão. Ele estava a caminho do bar para comprar uma cerveja quando deu de cara com aquela cena.

\- Estávamos só brincando no balanço! - Karen protestou.

\- Esses vândalos estão gastando dinheiro público! Se fossem meus filhos, ficavam de castigo por três semanas!

\- Ei, ei, ei! Stephen! Cara, se acalma. - o pai de Stan colocou a mão no ombro do homem, cuja respiração estava descompassada pela raiva. - Eu sei que você sente falta do seu filho, eu também sinto, mas você não pode ficar descontando sua raiva nessas crianças. - Stephen abaixou o olhar, visivelmente tocado numa ferida. - Sabe, é difícil para nós, pais, lidar com a falta das nossas crianças. Eu sinto vontade de ligar pro Stan todo dia, mas a Sharon jogou os telefones da casa fora e agora eu não posso mais ligar pra ninguém.

Ignorando o último comentário, Stephen suspirou.

\- E como você lida com a saudade do seu filho? Quando você não tem ninguém a quem reprimir e mandar pro quarto quando ele é desobediente ou parabenizar quando tira boas notas… O que te resta?

Randy acariciou as costas do amigo. Entendia muito bem a dor que ele sentia, embora por razões diferentes. Tinha que ter algo que pudesse fazer por ele.

Afastando-se das crianças, ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Stephen e sussurrou:

\- Isso é um segredo. Mas eu posso te mostrar se vier comigo.

Mesmo sem entender nada e com os olhos arregalados, ele assentiu, e Stephen e Randy se retiraram do lugar sem dizer mais nada às crianças, as quais podiam apenas encarar enquanto eles se afastavam.

\- Credo! Que cara doido. - Karen cruzou os braços.

\- Sinto pena do Butters por ter sido filho disso aí. - Tricia gesticulou com a cabeça, compartilhando do mesmo sentimento de desgosto. Aquele homem falava como se o único motivo para ter um filho fosse deixá-lo de castigo. Como ela deveria ter alguma compaixão por ele?

\- Ele me faz apreciar a loucura da minha mãe. - Ike riu. - Pelo menos ela não me bate com a cinta.

\- Bom, pelo menos o Butters tá na faculdade agora. - Karen suspirou. - Não vai mais passar por isso, graças a Deus. Queria eu estar no lugar dele.

As crianças de South Park tinham a pior sorte quando se tratava de pais bons. Não era nada raro encontrar pais abusivos, controladores, negligentes ou completos imbecis. Ike e Karen tinham muita inveja de Tricia nesse aspecto. Seus pais eram bons, cuidavam dos filhos, e por mais que não chegassem a ser tão abertos com seus sentimentos, eles conseguiram mudar muito isso desde que Craig saiu do armário. Se tivessem que especular, diriam que os Tucker vivem no ambiente familiar mais saudável de toda a cidade.

Entre os três amigos, eles decidiram, há muito tempo, que quando acabassem as aulas eles dividiriam um apartamento enquanto estivessem na faculdade. Se dessem sorte, poderiam até abrir uma empresa juntos. Tudo para escapar do controle obsessivo dos adultos.

\- Querem voltar pro balanço e tentar quebrar as correntes? - o canadense sorriu e apontou para o balanço com o polegar.

\- Bora. - Tricia retribuiu o sorriso maldoso e arrastou Karen com ela para o brinquedo.

(...)

Cada passo parecia fazer a cabeça de Cartman latejar mais e mais. Ele passou a noite toda fora com Butters e Kenny, bebendo, e foi levado ao quarto de Butters por não confiarem nele sozinho, bêbado, em um apartamento com Kyle. Só não foi para o apartamento de Kenny pois, um: Butters cuidava dele melhor do que ele; e, dois: Craig ou faria um escândalo, ou humilharia ele caso o pegasse fora de si no mesmo quarto que ele. No fim das contas, ficar com o casal nem um pouco discreto foi a melhor opção.

O problema agora era ele voltar para o quarto sem Kyle suspeitar que ele estava fazendo algo errado.

Cartman já tinha traçado o plano todo em sua mente: chegar mais cedo no apartamento, antes de Kyle se perder em seus livros e começar a vagar pelo campus, entrar e fingir que nada aconteceu. Se ele perguntar, ele foi sequestrado por gnomos. 

Funcionaria, pois ele tinha Tweek para apoiá-lo nessa evidência.

Silenciosamente, como um ninja, Cartman usou sua chave para abrir a porta. E foi imediatamente pego.

Kyle acendeu as luzes e o encarou com o cenho franzido. Se o gorducho não estivesse tão impactado com o susto, ele teria notado as olheiras debaixo de seus olhos e a forma como ele trocava frequentemente de peso entre as pernas.

\- Oi, Kyle. Como você tá?

\- Onde você tava ontem a noite? 

\- Eu… Saí. - deu de ombros.

\- Pra onde? Você não voltou a noite toda.

Cartman conteve a vontade de bufar.

\- E você tava acordado pra me ver, Kahl? Tira uma foto que dura mais. - ele provocou. Pois não importa o quanto ele ande em gelo fino, Eric Cartman sempre encherá o saco de Kyle Broflovski.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e fechou a boca. 

Do jeito que as coisas iam, não chegariam à lugar algum. E, francamente, ele estava cansado demais para isso.

Ignorando o moreno, Kyle esfregou os olhos e caminhou até a porta.

\- Aonde você vai? - Cartman perguntou.

\- Sair.

Agora a vontade foi real, e ele bufou.

\- Não começa com querer fazer o mundo dar voltas, Kahl. Isso é um saco.

\- Então para de me perguntar o que já sabe como eu vou responder. - o ruivo esbravejou. - Além do mais, não é com se te interessa aonde eu vou. Então me deixa em paz.

Ele odiava quando Kyle falava com ele daquela forma; de um jeito tão bravo. O lembrava de quando eles eram pequenos e ele perdia completamente a paciência com suas trapalhadas; o lembrava da cruel realidade em que ele vivia, onde seus sonhos nunca se realizariam.

Ainda assim, ele não tinha tempo de ficar magoado ou irritado. Tarefas precisavam ser feitas, com ou sem Kyle no apartamento.

Ele se virou para ir para o quarto quando um estrondo chamou sua atenção. Ao virar-se, ele deu de cara com um Kyle desmaiado à sua porta, de cara no chão, completamente inconsciente e sem mover um músculo.

\- Kyle! - ele exclamou e correu em sua direção, sua raiva e ressentimento completamente esquecidos. 

Gentilmente tomou o menor nos braços e correu para dentro, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ele estava completamente apagado, mas dessa vez ele sabia que não era por causa do sono. A falta de movimento do corpo em seus braços, a única exceção sendo sua respiração, era preocupante. Cartman não se lembrava da última vez que vira Kyle desmaiar daquela forma. Ele tinha uma saúde frágil, mas não mostrou sinais fortes assim há muito tempo. Ele sempre se cuidava tão bem… Mas aparentemente não mais.

Com o coração pesado, o moreno o levou para o quarto e o colocou deitado na cama, cobrindo-o com um cobertor e, em seguida, colocando os lábios em sua testa para checar sua temperatura.

Ele não estava em uma situação de se deixar levar por seus sentimentos, portanto, distrações estavam fora de jogo.

_Febre._

Considerando que ele havia desmaiado, não era possível que ele acordasse tão cedo para tomar uma sopa ou algo do tipo. Tudo que restava para Cartman fazer era esperar ele acordar.

Enquanto isso, aproveitou para informar quem podia sobre o paradeiro do ruivo, para caso ele fosse se encontrar com alguém naquele dia. Mandou mensagem para Kenny e uma para Stan, apesar de ele não o ter respondido desde a noite passada.

Estranhamente, desde que começaram a morar juntos, ele sabia menos e menos da vida de Kyle, como se eles fossem duas pessoas desconhecidas. Talvez fosse apenas fruto do estresse da faculdade, mas a falta desse costume era algo com o que ele não se sentia realmente preparado para lidar.

Mensagens enviadas, tudo que lhe restava era esperar. Enquanto isso, ele poderia pesquisar um pouco na internet sobre como cuidar de pessoas desacordadas. E ele estava prestes a fazer isso quando o celular de Kyle começou a tocar.

\- Alô? - Cartman disse ao telefone, um tanto receoso.

\- _Alô? Kyle?_

Era Sheila.

\- Senhora Broflovski? É o Eric falando. Eric Cartman.

\- _Oh, olá, Eric. Onde está o Kyle?_

O gorducho encarou o ruivo por cima do ombro, ele ainda permanecia inconsciente. Deus, aquela seria uma situação difícil de explicar… 

\- Perdão, senhora Broflovski, mas o Kyle não pode atender agora. Ele passou mal e está descansando.

Um arquejo saiu da boca da mulher.

\- Passou mal? O que aconteceu?

Com cuidado, Cartman começou a explicar para a mãe de Kyle tudo que tinha acontecido, é claro que ficando atento para qualquer merda que pudesse dizer. Mesmo que talvez não fosse conta dela, ela ainda era mãe de Kyle, merecia saber o que tinha acontecido com ele.

De repente, ele se pegou tão distraído pela conversa que sequer percebeu que, atrás dele, Kyle estava acordando. As vozes soavam abafadas em seu ouvido e ele não enxergava direito, mas conseguiu distinguir a voz de Cartman por entre o eco distante em sua cabeça.

\- Ele deve ter comido algo que não fez bem, sei lá… Eu coloquei ele na cama e tô preparando uma sopa pra quando ele acordar… Sim, vou ficar de olho nele. Já até perdi a aula por causa do susto; não vale mais a pena ir… Sem problema nenhum, senhora Broflovski; não é como se eu estivesse perdendo nada que não possa pegar depois… Tá tudo certo, juro pra senhora… Pode deixar, aviso sim… Tchau. 

Foi ao colocar o celular de Kyle na prateleira que Cartman então percebeu que o ruivo já estava acordado. O barulho dos lençóis se mexendo não era exatamente muito sutil nesse aspecto. A moita de cabelos encaracolados surgiu dentre o branco e ele piscou algumas vezes para afastar o sono.

\- Kyle! Você acordou! - exclamou o gorducho, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

O ruivo levou a mão à testa, sentindo as têmporas latejarem e o quarto rodando. Ele não tinha levado um tombo desse há anos, perdeu completamente o jeito de lidar com seu mal-estar periódico.

\- O… O que aconteceu? Eu tava indo pro… 

\- Ei, ei, ei, se acalma. Não se levanta ou sua pressão vai cair. - Cartman rapidamente o cortou e o deitou novamente na cama, o que Kyle fez sem muita resistência. - Isso, garoto, deita a cabeça no travesseiro fofinho e relaxa. Eu já separei alguns remédios pra mal-estar caso você sinta algum enjoo. Liguei pra sua mãe também pra avisar do seu estado e disse que estava tomando conta de você.

\- Minha… Mãe? - o ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda com dificuldade de compreender as palavras.

\- Shh… Shh… Kyle, descansa. Você levou um tombo bem feio e precisa recuperar direito a consciência antes de começarmos a falar.

Ele logo voltou a dormir, mais fácil do que Cartman esperava. As coisas deviam estar bem feias, pois Kyle nunca dormia com ele por perto sem questioná-lo de algo antes. Talvez Tweek estivesse certo em se manter longe de ritalina. Ele precisaria ficar de olho em Kyle dali pra frente, ou algo ruim poderia acontecer.

Com todo o silêncio que podia fazer, o gorducho se retirou do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Kyle para dormir sossegado.

Ao virar-se para ir embora, pulou ao encontrar Cupid o encarando com um olhar apreensivo.

\- Ele tá bem mal né… 

Cartman suspirou, tentando se recuperar do susto.

\- É, e o que você tem a ver com isso?

A pequena criatura sorriu inocentemente, e o gorducho já sabia que ele tinha um plano em mente. Lhe custou muito não revirar os olhos.

\- Nós poderíamos usar o remédio da mamãe. - ele sugeriu em seu ouvido, como se fosse um segredo.

O remédio da mamãe para uma criança machucada: um beijinho pra sarar. Nunca falha.

Cartman engoliu em seco.

\- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Ele não gostaria que eu fizesse isso.

Por mais que ele quisesse _muito_ aquilo, continuava errado do mesmo jeito. Não era certo que ele beijasse Kyle sem seu consentimento. Sim, podia ser um inocente beijo na testa, mas, conhecendo a si mesmo, ele não conseguiria manter a calma e se conter caso entrasse por aquela porta. A tentação seria demais. Era melhor deixar o ruivo sozinho.

Ele então se lembrou de quando acordou com os lábios de Kyle tocando sua testa. Ele disse que estava medindo sua temperatura, o que na verdade era um método muito comum e eficaz de fazê-lo, mas ele não podia evitar de imaginar se não podia haver algo há mais por trás. 

É claro que não havia, mas um homem podia sonhar, não? Ele já vinha fazendo isso há anos, aguardando o momento em que os beijos sedutores e viciantes que dava em Kyle em seus sonhos se tornassem reais.

Cupid franziu o cenho e revirou os olhos.

\- Você é muito chato, Eric. É só um beijinho de nada!

Era uma armadilha, ele tinha certeza. Não cairia naquela ladainha idiota de um tipo de amigo imaginário estúpido.

\- É, só um beijinho de nada… Mas pode ser muito mais no meu sonho! - ele sorriu e caminhou até o sofá.

\- Ei! Não foi isso que eu quis…

\- Boa noite, Cupid Me. - interrompeu-o sem preocupação pela grosseria e adormeceu no sofá sem um segundo a mais.

(...)

A primeira coisa que Tweek fez ao chegar no trabalho foi elogiar Thomas por seus desenhos. Ele tinha passado uma boa parte de seu tempo livre vendo, desde o primeiro post, o desenvolvimento em seu estilo e como seus desenhos melhoraram. Thomas era realmente talentoso. Ele poderia descrevê-lo com mil e um adjetivos diferentes e ainda assim não estaria nem perto de representar todo seu potencial. Ele era diferente da maioria das pessoas que Tweek conhecia em South Park: uma pessoa boa. Ele era simpático, divertido, talentoso, gentil e cuidadoso. O loiro não estava acostumado a ter boas conexões com pessoas assim, com exceção de seus amigos e namorado. Nem mesmo seus pais eram bons para ele. Era bom conviver próximo a pessoas que fossem verdadeiras, ele tinha sentido falta disso.

Thomas sorriu com os elogios e o agradeceu. Ele não era muito confiante em seu estilo inconsistente, por isso apreciava cada comentário que recebia sobre seus desenhos. Ele na verdade o fazia como uma forma de terapia, o ajudava a melhorar sua concentração e, por um breve momento, até esquecia que tinha Síndrome de Tourette.

Enquanto os dois loiros cuidavam da loja, em um dos raros momentos que Thomas ia para o balcão, Tweek resolveu arriscar e fazer-lhe uma pergunta:

\- Ei, Thomas, você já sofreu bullying por aqui? Na faculdade, no caso.

\- Olha, já imaginei que sim, mas nunca tive certeza. - ele deu de ombros. - _PORRA!_ Você já?

\- Saí no soco com um veterano há um tempinho atrás. Ele achava que eu tava dando em cima da namorada dele.

Thomas arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Mas eu achei que você fosse gay.

\- E eu sou. Isso é o que eu achei mais estranho.

\- As pessoas são doidas, não liga, não. _MERDA!_

Tweek deu de ombros e voltou ao trabalho. Thomas provavelmente estava certo: pessoas realmente eram surtadas. Às vezes ele mesmo se surpreendia com os outros o chamando de doido quando quem vivia mergulhado na loucura eram eles. Esquisitos. O melhor a fazer era se concentrar em seu trabalho mesmo.

Ele só não tinha reparado que nunca disse à Thomas que era gay.

\- Você tá melhor, pelo menos? - o mais baixo perguntou, referindo-se à briga. Tweek acenou com a cabeça. - Espero que as coisas melhorem pra você. Você não merece isso, cara.

\- Valeu. - ele sorriu.

Thomas estudava em um canto diferente da maioria dos outros estudantes no campus por causa de sua Tourette. Ele podia ir aonde fosse, mas não estudava junto aos outros. Ele entendia a necessidade de cuidados especiais, já que o seu tipo de Tourette podia atrapalhar os outros alunos durante os estudos. 

Ele já sofreu muito por conta disso, especialmente dos famigerados “machos alfa” da faculdade. Por se acharem superiores aos demais, adoravam rebaixá-los por qualquer razão que encontrassem. Não era uma surpresa que Tweek foi feito de alvo. Ao menos ele estava bem.

Quando Thomas voltou ao depósito e Tweek continuou a atender os clientes, as horas se perderam em suas mentes, passaram voando e, antes que percebessem, já estava quase na hora de fechar.

Tweek estava a organizar as coisas debaixo do balcão quando o sino da porta tocou, anunciando a chegada de mais um cliente. Ele revirou os olhos, pois qualquer tempo que passasse além de seu expediente não seria contado em seu salário. Clientes que chegavam tarde, quase na hora de fechar, eram mais um estorvo do que um colírio para os olhos, muito menos dinheiro no bolso. Não passavam de um desperdício de café. Ele se ergueu de costas para o funcionário e voltou a ligar a máquina com uma carranca no rosto.

\- O que você vai querer? - ele perguntou, escondendo o escárnio e desprezo em sua voz.

\- Eu gostaria de um Latte, por favor. - o cliente respondeu, e Tweek imediatamente arregalou os olhos ao identificar a voz. 

Ao virar para sua direção, ele não sabia mais se devia continuar bravo ou relaxado.

\- Craig! O que faz aqui?

O de chullo deu de ombros.

\- Vim visitar meu namorado. Só porque começamos a faculdade eu não posso mais te ver?

Tweek revirou os olhos.

\- Idiota.

\- Eu queria um Latte também. - acrescentou e colocou o dinheiro no balcão.

\- Já faço pra você. Se quiser se sentar enquanto isso, tem lugares vazios o suficiente.

No fim, Craig ficou esperando apoiado no balcão, observando seu namorado trabalhar como se fosse a coisa mais interessante daquele mundo. Não era, nem de longe, mas ele estava tão acostumado a assisti-lo tantas vezes na Tweak Bros que se tornou um hábito. Ele ficava tão absorvido em ver o loiro trabalhando que se distraía de tudo ao seu redor, até das pessoas. A única razão para isso não ter acontecido dessa vez, foi _quem_ o chamou.

\- Craig? É você? - Thomas perguntou ao fechar a porta da sala dos funcionários.

O moreno ergueu a cabeça e encarou o outro loiro com espanto.

\- Thomas?

Tweek os encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto colocava o café no copo.

\- Vocês dois se conhecem?

\- Thomas e eu éramos amigos há uns anos atrás, antes de ele se mudar e eu perder o número dele. - explicou Craig.

Thomas abriu um sorriso e se aproximou do balcão.

\- _PUTA QUE PARIU!_ Eu não acredito que é você! _MERDA! MERDA! MERDA!_ Era você que estava aqui no outro dia?

\- É, vim acompanhar o Tweek na entrevista de emprego.

Ele murmurou em compreensão, as informações ao pouco se encaixando em sua cabeça. E ele não estava gostando de onde isso estava indo.

\- Ah, vocês também se conhecem? _FILHO DA PUTA, LAZARENTO! ESCROTO! ESCROTO! ESCROTO!_

\- Tweek é meu namorado.

Yep, ele não estava gostando nada disso. Que Tweek namorava Craig ele já sabia pelas fotos que viu em seu Instagram, ele só não esperava ter que encontrar com ele bem na sua frente. Era como se tudo estivesse sendo jogado em sua cara, uma permanente lembrança do que ele não poderia ter. Não era exatamente uma sensação muito boa para se ter perto de alguém de quem se gosta. Mesmo assim, Thomas colocou um sorriso no rosto e respondeu:

\- Que legal, cara! Fico feliz por vocês. - sorriu. - Enfim, vai pedir alguma coisa?

\- Um Latte. - o moreno respondeu.

Thomas murmurou e virou-se para o loiro atrás do balcão.

\- Pode deixar que eu termino, _CARALHO_ , Tweek. Bate o cartão e aproveite o tempo com seu namorado enquanto a gente não fecha.

\- Ah, valeu, cara. - Tweek sorriu e saiu de trás do balcão, entregando tudo nas mãos do colega de trabalho. 

Ele e Craig sentaram em uma mesa próxima e, encarando Thomas de soslaio, conversaram.

\- Então… O que você acha dele? - o moreno perguntou, gesticulando com a cabeça para Thomas.

\- Ele é um cara bem legal e uma boa companhia, muito gente boa. - Tweek deu de ombros. - Você não me disse que era amigo dele.

Agora foi Craig quem deu de ombros.

\- Não achei que tinha necessidade. Eu sequer lembrava que o Thomas existia até ver ele de novo.

Tweek franziu o cenho e os lábios, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa.

\- Eu não sei se deveria ficar irritado por você não me contar ou pela sua falta de respeito com ele.

\- Ok, desculpa. Mas é verdade; eu e Thomas não nos falamos há muitos anos. Ele costumava ser um cara muito legal e passamos muito tempo juntos, até ele se mudar alguns meses depois; aí paramos de conversar.

Não havia motivos para Tweek se sentir ansioso, eles eram só amigos. Normal. Todos tinham amigos, até ele tinha outros além de Craig! Entretanto, mesmo assim, seu peito doía e sua respiração parecia vazia, como se o ar passasse direto por seus pulmões, sem nem lhe dar atenção.

_Talvez caras problemáticos seja só o tipo dele. Ele gosta dos esquisitos. Iguais a você._

\- Mas, ei, não se preocupa. - Craig murmurou ao colocar sua mão sobre a dele.

\- Por que você acha que eu me preocuparia?

\- Porque eu te conheço…? Porque namoramos há mais de oito anos… ?

\- Vai fazer nove em alguns meses… - Tweek divagou, encarando a mesa, cabisbaixo.

\- Exato. E você me conhece há tempo o bastante pra saber que eu não tenho olhos pra ninguém além de você.

\- Nem mesmo pro Michael? - a brincadeira escapou dos lábios de Tweek antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes.

\- Ok, primeiro, vai se foder. - Tweek riu. - Segundo, não, nem mesmo pro Michael. Você é a única parte da minha vida com a qual eu me importo. Bom, você e o Honey, mas você entende o ponto.

Tweek sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Sim, ele entendia. Entendia perfeitamente. Rapidamente se debruçou sobre a mesa, puxando o chullo de Craig e o beijou na bochecha.

\- Eu também te amo, Craig.

O casal continuou com os chamegos e comentários fofos até Thomas aparecer na mesa com o café que o moreno havia pedido.

\- Aqui seu latte, Craig.

\- Valeu. - ele agradeceu e tomou o café em mãos, então virando-se para Tweek. - Viu, vou andando que tenho que revisar a matéria do dia antes de dormir. Te vejo depois.

\- Até. - Tweek sorriu ao receber um beijo na têmpora direita.

\- Bom te ver de novo, Craig. - sorriu Thomas, despedindo-se com um aceno.

\- Idem.

O sino ecoou pelo local e Thomas e Tweek foram mais uma vez deixados sozinho, finalmente permitidos de fechar o local. 

\- Que legal que vocês namoram. - o garoto com Tourette comentou enquanto limpava o balcão. - Eu não conheço o Craig tão bem assim, mas ele era bem legal comigo quando saíamos juntos. Não nesse sentido; eu digo sair como amigos.

\- Eu sei, cara. Relaxa. - Tweek o dispensou com um gesto de mão. Craig o assegurou de que nunca aconteceu nada entre ele e Thomas que fosse sequer meramente semelhante ao que eles tinham agora. E ele confiava em seu namorado.

_Mas será que ele disse a verdade mesmo? Ele pode ter mentido pra poupar seus sentimentos. Porque você é um bebê inseguro._

Enquanto o loiro ansioso se distraía com os próprios pensamentos, Thomas abriu um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Sabe, você é um cara de sorte, Tweek. - ele disse ao finalizar tudo. - O Craig sempre foi um cara tranquilo, não chega a dar muito trabalho passar tempo com ele por ele ser mais relaxado. E ele também é muito sortudo por ter alguém tão interessante quanto você junto dele, sabia? 

Sutil? Um elefante é mais sutil que isso, mas Thomas não se importava. Ele reconhecia um olhar de ansiedade quando via, e Tweek estava precisando de um incentivo.

Sem esperar uma resposta do outro loiro, positiva ou negativa, despediu-se dele e deixou as chaves em uma das mesas para que ele fechasse tudo depois.

Enquanto ia para casa, Thomas abriu o Instagram de Craig para ver que tipo de coisas que ele postava por lá. Em sua maioria, eram fotos de porquinhos-da-índia, provavelmente algum bichinho de estimação dele. Outras eram bem parecidas com as de Tweek: o loiro junto do mesmo grupo de amigos. Craig provavelmente era quem segurava a câmera. Outras poucas, no entanto, eram apenas dos dois; aquelas típicas fotos que casais postam na internet para esfregar na cara de todos como eram felizes. Estavam datadas há algum tempo, o que significava que eles estavam _juntos_ há algum tempo. E pareciam estar indo muito bem na verdade, se o jeito como se abraçavam dizia alguma coisa.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Thomas suspirou.

\- Ah, eu não tenho a menor chance.

(...)

Se os ouvidos de Cartman não saíssem sangrando depois dessa ligação, ele ficaria surpreso. Deus, se ele já odiava conversar com Stan normalmente, por telefone, em que ele não podia colocar a mão na boca dele pra fazer ele ficar quieto, era pior ainda. O moreno insistia em berrar como se isso fosse mudar todas as leis do universo. Apesar de que, se o universo estivesse de saco tão cheio quanto ele, ele não duvidava que pudesse acontecer.

\- _Você deu pra ele tudo que ele precisa? Eu arrebento sua cara se não tiver, Cartman!_

\- Acalma esse cu, Marsh, já dei sim! - esbravejou o gorducho. - Já fiz a comida, pedi a lição pros colegas dele, cacei remédio na enfermaria… Porra, velho, eu falei com a _mãe dele_ e ela foi mais suave que você! Para de me encher!

Após desligar o telefone na cara de Stan, Cartman soltou um grunhido alto de irritação, o que atraiu a atenção de Kyle, que já estava desperto.

\- O que foi que aconteceu?

\- Seu namorado virando o cu de preocupação com você. - ele revirou os olhos e se sentou na beira da cama.

O ruivo soltou o ar pelo nariz e encarou o prato de sopa que tinha em seu colo.

\- Você não precisava ter feito isso, sabia? Eu não precisava da sua ajuda, muito menos que você ligasse pro Stan e pra minha mãe.

\- E deixar você mofando do lado de fora? Você é doido? Se encontrassem você lá e vissem as câmeras de segurança, me dariam um puta sermão por ter visto e não ter feito nada. Eu não sei você, mas eu já cansei de tomar no cu nesse lugar.

\- O que você quer dizer? Você não tomou advertência nenhuma! - esbravejou Kyle, quase batendo no prato de sopa.

Cartman apenas revirou os olhos.

 _Garoto privilegiado_.

\- Cala a boca e toma sua sopa, Kahl.

Apesar de ferir seu orgulho fazer qualquer coisa que aquele gorducho mandasse, ele estava, sim, com fome. Portanto, em um instante, terminou a sopa.

Quando acabou, Cartman não estava mais no quarto, pois foi atender alguém que batia na porta.

Kyle não sabia exatamente o que pensar daquela situação. Nunca imaginou que ficaria doente e que _Cartman_ cuidaria dele. Ele sempre achou mais provável que ele tirasse fotos e postasse na internet para humilhá-lo.

Mas esse era o antigo Cartman.

Parando para pensar, ele não fazia a menor ideia de como verdadeiramente era o Cartman já crescido; alguém que devia ser bem diferente de como ele era quando criança. Isso não era muito comum, pois se tinha alguém que conhecia aquela peça, era Kyle. Mas agora, pego de surpresa, ele não sabia o que pensar dele. E isso o estava deixando desconfortável. Ele não gostava de pensar que já não conhecia a pessoa que ele conheceu a vida toda. Ele poderia lidar com Kenny e Stan, mas Cartman era outro nível. Aquilo o incomodava profundamente, mas ele não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar com isso.

\- Cadê ele? - Kyle ouviu uma voz abafada do outro lado da porta, a qual ele reconheceu como sendo Kenny.

\- Na cama tomando sopa. - Cartman respondeu, pouco antes de a porta ser quase arrebentada.

A atenção do ruivo foi rapidamente roubada por Kenny e Butters, que, preocupados, o encheram de perguntas sobre o ocorrido.

Não que Cartman os culpasse, ele também estava curioso para saber o que diabos havia acontecido com o ruivo; se ele não dormiu o suficiente ou aconteceu outra coisa que o fez perder a consciência, uma queda de pressão talvez. Mas ele era ciumento, gostava de ter toda a atenção de Kyle para ele, especialmente agora que ele era o único que podia cuidar dele. Fazia bem para seu coração? De jeito nenhum, mas ele também precisava de uns biscoitos de esperança de vez em quando, né?

Eles não ficaram muito. Kenny tinha apenas ouvido o recado de Cartman e veio checar no bem-estar do amigo. Entretanto, o pouco tempo que ficou já foi o bastante para dar um grande sermão em Kyle sobre como ele devia se cuidar. Ele estava passando muito tempo acordado, na base de remédios e parecia que um caminhão tinha atropelado sua cara. Em suma, Kenny e Butters não estavam nada satisfeitos com a saúde de Kyle. 

Se pudessem, ficariam o dia inteiro para cuidar dele, mas não podiam, pois havia trabalho a ser feito.

\- Eu preciso sair pra terminar um projeto. - disse Butters. - Melhoras, Kyle. Mande uma mensagem se precisar de alguma coisa.

Kenny assentiu, apoiando a ideia do namorado.

\- Tudo de bom, Kyle. Qualquer coisa, liga pra gente, por favor. Ficamos preocupados com você. - disse.

O ruivo assentiu e acenou em despedida para os dois passando pela porta de seu quarto.

Cartman seguiu logo atrás, parando no corredor para se despedir.

\- Cuida bem dele, cara. Você sabe que vai sobrar pra você se acontecer alguma merda. - disse Kenny com as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Tá, tá, eu sei. - revirou os olhos. - Você acha mesmo que _eu_ ia deixar ele desse jeito? Eu posso não ser correspondido, mas não quer dizer que eu vá deixar ele morrer embaixo do sol!

Ele tinha um ponto. 

Quando o assunto era Kyle, Cartman era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Às vezes seus amigos nem chegavam a reconhecê-lo, tamanho absurdo eram as coisas que ele falava. Quem visse não pensaria que ele um dia foi aquele pirralho chato, mimado e irritante que todos odiavam. Ele realmente tinha mudado, e tudo por um motivo tão insignificante… Chegava a ser engraçado.

Butters e Kenny estavam a falar sobre isso quando desceram: a forma como as coisas mudaram naquele mundo que eles viviam. Eles já não mais moravam em South Park, tinham sua liberdade, eram pessoa completamente novas e bem mais maduras em vários aspectos. Talvez só a aparência que tivesse permanecido relativamente a mesma, assim como o senso de estilo.

\- Olha pra onde vai, boiolinha! - um veterano xingou ao, sem querer, esbarrar em Butters.

Com exceção disso. 

Isso talvez fosse algo que nunca mudaria: a hipocrisia e o preconceito. O mundo era assim agora: a justiça só existia online, e, ainda assim, era feita de maneira muito porca, não educacional. As pessoas continuavam a sofrer na vida real, mas todos acham que apenas escrevendo um tweet militando, os problemas do mundo serão solucionados instantaneamente.

\- Ignora eles. São idiotas. - Kenny disse ao menor ao vê-lo cabisbaixo.

Não era exatamente pelo xingamento que ele estava pra baixo, pois já ouviu muito pior da boca dos pais e do professor do terceiro ano, senhor Garrison. Ele simplesmente não achava que devia ser alvo de xingamentos por agir de forma mais feminina em alguns momentos. 

Não havia absolutamente nada errado na forma como ele andava ou brincava com as mãos. Se parecesse uma garota, qual o problema? Ninguém disse que ele era um _garoto_. Na realidade, Butters não se importava com os pronomes de gênero neutro, até gostava deles. Qualquer um deles, tanto masculino quanto o neutro, estava bom para ele, contanto que todos se dirigissem a ele estritamente no feminino quando Marjorine subia aos palcos. Ele simplesmente não gostava de se sentir inferior pela forma como se identificava e pela forma como agia. 

Sim, ele era um tanto feminino, tanto na fluidez da voz quanto em seus movimentos leves, mas isso o torna automaticamente inválido? Ele continuava sabendo se defender em uma briga e tratava todos os seus amigos com amor, mesmo que às vezes usasse pulseiras, vestisse uma blusa rosa ou andasse rebolando o quadril de vez em quando. O fato de ser gay e também ter um lado um tanto quanto afeminado era algo ruim? Kenny certamente não achava isso, pois ele sempre o apoiou em qualquer decisão que ele fizesse. Isso já era de grande ajuda.

Talvez ele levasse o conselho de Tweek adiante e deletasse seu Twitter. Não é como se ele gostasse daquela lugar de qualquer forma.

Entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Kenny, eles continuaram a seguir o caminho para seus respectivos dormitórios, ignorando quaisquer outros comentários que pudessem vir naquela direção.

Entretanto, um em específico chamou a atenção de Kenny:

\- Vocês merdinhas podiam voltar pra cidadezinha merda das montanhas de vocês e arrumar emprego na roça ao invés de fazer todo mundo perder tempo. - um veterano do segundo ano os havia dito isso enquanto ele deixava Butters na porta de seu prédio.

A esse ponto, aqueles comentários estavam se tornando rotina, e não incomodava o loiro mais pobre que as pessoas o xingassem, pois os patéticos que perdiam tempo com essas coisas eram outros, não ele. 

Entretanto, ele achou estranho o fato de os veteranos saberem de sua nacionalidade em South Park sendo que nenhum deles havia exposto qualquer coisa sobre isso. Mesmo que tivessem ouvido de outra pessoa, todos pareciam saber exatamente onde atingí-los para machucar, o que levaria à duas opções: fofoca ou intimidade.

Mas nenhum deles era íntimo com os outros alunos da faculdade, exceto talvez alguns aqui e ali que participavam das mesmas classes que eles. E, mesmo assim, ninguém sairia espalhando por aí todas as suas informações pessoais daquela maneira.

E como poderia ser fofoca se ninguém tinha acesso àquelas informações? 

Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu provavelmente não vou continuar essa história. Não estou muito contente com o roteiro em geral e escrevê-la está sendo mais um fardo do que algo que eu estou gostando de fazer. Ainda tenho mais um capítulo pronto pra postar, mas depois dele é o fim. Talvez algum dia eu refaça o roteiro ou crie uma versão melhor dessa fic com algo novo, mas por enquanto estejam avisado que a partir daqui a história não progride até além do capítulo 10.
> 
> A história vai continuar disponível e marcada como em progresso, pra talvez um dia eu voltar pra ela, mas por enquanto é isso. Agradeço à todos que comentaram e deram uma chance pra essa fic! Prometo compensar vocês lá na frente com alguma outra fanfic boa.


	10. Tensão sexual

Kyle faltou a aula do dia seguinte, ainda sob a desculpa de não estar se sentindo muito bem, mas ele sinceramente não estava nem um pouco com vontade de ir de qualquer forma. Depois do constrangimento que foi acordar com Cartman tomando conta dele enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente seguir com a própria vida, ele não queria mais nada além de se isolar do mundo.

Ele não queria ser o ingrato da história e dizer que não gostou do que Cartman fez por ele, mas é justamente o fato de ele gostar que o deixava preocupado. Sua relação com o gorducho ainda era um tanto instável, inexplorada. Ele nunca tinha certeza absoluta de que ele estava falando a verdade sobre alguma coisa ou não. E, naquele caso, pensar que ele realmente se importava com ele era tanto estranho quando uma bela massagem em seu ego. 

A ideia de que Cartman estivesse apenas o usando era o que lhe dava mais medo, pois Kyle o estava dando um voto de confiança, acreditando nele por mais de oito anos que ele conseguiria mudar e ser uma pessoa melhor, e imaginar que ele poderia se ferrar e se arrepender pelo resto da vida a qualquer momento era um de seus maiores medos. O que Cartman ganharia o ajudando após um desmaio? Ele não fazia ideia. Talvez sua confiança fosse justamente o que ele buscava, e então colocaria algum plano em prática para fazer alguma loucura e fazê-lo se arrepender de confiar nele.

Com a infinidade de pensamentos negativos circulando em sua cabeça, Kyle percebeu sua respiração agitada. Sentou na cama e respirou fundo, tentando conter aqueles pensamentos e melhorar a circulação de ar em seus pulmões. Já tinha visto Tweek usar daquela técnica para se acalmar durante um de seus picos de ansiedade, e parecia funcionar muito bem para ele. E, de fato, o ruivo se sentiu melhor após pouco mais de um minuto fazendo aquela técnica. Seu coração agora batia mais devagar e seus pensamentos, aos poucos pareciam ficar em ordem.

Ele precisava parar de ser tão paranóico. Cartman já não era mais assim. Ele não fazia um plano mirabolante desde que eles entraram no segundo ano. Tinha um bom espaço de tempo entre o segundo ano e o seu primeiro da faculdade, tempo mais que suficiente para ele refletir sobre si mesmo e resolver mudar suas próprias atitudes. Talvez ele tenha percebido que nunca chegaria a lugar algum daquela forma, ou estava tentando se provar um homem mais maduro e profissional, a fim de chamar a atenção de alguma empresa por seu desempenho na faculdade e facilidade para ideias. Talvez fosse Kyle quem estivesse errado nessa história toda; xingando e pré-julgando alguém que na verdade não tinha feito nada de errado. Ele mesmo já tinha admitido para si mesmo que não conhecia muitos aspectos desse Eric Cartman que se apresentava para ele no primeiro ano de faculdade. Além do que, aquela não era a primeira vez que ele o ajudava. Kyle tinha quase certeza de que foi ele quem convenceu Kenny, o qual ficava bem avoado quando bebia, de que ele o havia prometido uma dança para conseguir tirá-lo de perto daquele cara estranho de Nova Jersey. Talvez fosse Kyle quem estivesse vivendo muito no passado.

Todos que os conheciam sabiam como Kyle e Cartman tinham um passado conturbado. Se ajudavam ao mesmo tempo que sabotavam um ao outro. Uma verdadeira relação de inimizade. Ninguém julgaria o ruivo por ter desconfiança dele. Na verdade, aquilo era um mínimo, pois coisas mais que absurdas aconteceram em sua vida para chegarem onde estão agora. Entretanto, nunca é saudável viver no passado, mesmo quando se está com a razão. Cartman podia simplesmente ter percebido isso antes dele e seguido em frente, deixando Kyle para lidar com seus próprios demônios sozinho, da forma que ele insistia em saber fazer - por mais que fosse uma mentira orgulhosa.

Kyle soltou um suspiro. Ele não estava em condições de pensar e discutir sobre isso sozinho. Precisava encontrar alguém que o ouviria e o daria uma opinião diferente. Algo fora da casinha, que ele, sozinho, não conseguiria pensar. Do que Kyle precisava agora não era conforto ou uma repetição de sua opinião, mas do ponto de vista de alguém que via tudo de fora.

E ele sabia exatamente com quem queria falar.

Abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo, tirou de lá seu telefone e clicou no primeiro número que marcava em seus contatos recentes.

Em questão de minutos, ele já tinha caído na rotina com seu melhor amigo. Conversar com Stan era uma das melhores partes de seu dia. Já que eles não estudavam juntos, Kyle não tinha problemas em contar as coisas para ele e o clima ficar estranho. Eles não se viam pelos corredores, conversavam apenas aos finais de semana. O contato visual nunca se tornaria um problema, pois só existia quando falavam por FaceTime.

Entretanto, isso não impedia seu super melhor amigo de se intrometer e opinar sobre seus problemas.

\- _Cara, isso não pode ficar assim pra sempre. Você tem que falar com ele alguma hora_. - o moreno insistiu pelo que deveria ser a décima vez na última hora.

\- Não tenho, não. - Kyle retrucou, assim como todas as outras vezes. - Stan, sério, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Ele quase conseguia ouvi-lo suspirar do outro lado da linha.

\- _Mesmo? Porque, do jeito que as coisas estão indo, não parece._

Kyle odiava ter que admitir quando Stan estava certo. 

Aquilo não estava funcionando. Ele e Cartman não se davam bem e os dois eram emocionalmente conturbados quanto ao outro. Não sabiam resolver as coisas na conversa, por isso resolviam tudo ou gritando ou se batendo. E nada era resolvido no final.

Agora sim Stan suspirou.

_\- Isso já tá durando tempo demais. Vocês tão nessa tensão sexual há mais de oito anos. Assuma logo de uma vez que vocês se gostam, se peguem e acabem com essa putaria de uma vez._

O ruivo realmente estava cansado de manter tudo aquilo escondido. Já tentou fazer aquela sensação ir embora milhões de vezes, sem nenhum sucesso. Ele gostaria muito de simplesmente dizer a verdade e cair de cara de uma vez, só para acabar com tudo de uma vez. 

Mas havia um detalhe crucial:

Se Kyle fosse rejeitado, Cartman nunca o deixaria esquecer a vergonha que passou, e usaria aquilo para humilhá-lo pelo resto da vida.

\- Tá, e se eu assumir, acontece o que? Ele vira e fala “haha, azar o seu, judeu”?! Ele vai me encher o saco sobre isso até o dia que eu morrer!

O que aconteceu em seguida deixou Kyle simplesmente furioso:

Stan começou a rir.

Ele franziu o cenho e começou a bolar uma reclamação para repreender Stan. 

Lá estava ele, se abrindo de coração para seu super melhor amigo e ele tinha a ousadia de rir dele na cara dura! Simplesmente muito babaca.

Kyle estava prestes a dizer algo quando Stan o cortou, ainda rindo baixo. 

\- _Cara, o Cartman é o maior boiola por você desde o oitavo ano e os caralho. Acorda! Ele é mega apaixonado por você!_

A linha ficou silenciosa por um momento, e não foi muito difícil para Stan deduzir o que estava passando na mente de seu super melhor amigo.

Francamente, ele detestava ter que ser tão direto assim sobre os sentimentos de Cartman para com Kyle, já que não era da conta dele, mas ele simplesmente não aguentava mais.

Os olhos do ruivo estavam arregalados e seu coração parecia ter parado de bater.

\- … É sério? - ele perguntou em voz baixa, seus dedos apertando o tecido de seu moletom.

\- _É, cara, puta que pariu! Você é o_ único _que nunca enxergou! Todo mundo já sabia há um puta tempo já, mas não falava nada pro Cartman não vir encher o saco depois._

As mãos de Kyle estavam tremendo enquanto segurava o próprio peito, suplicando em desespero e silêncio para que seu coração parasse de bater tão rápido.

\- E como você tem certeza de que não é só um truque?

Stan ficou quieto por um momento, e Kyle teve quase a certeza de ter perguntado algo estúpido.

\- _Kyle, tá muito difícil pra mim não querer surrar a sua cara agora. Ele gosta de você. De verdade. Eu até dei um aviso pra ele antes de ir embora que se ele fizesse alguma merda contigo eu arrebentava a cara dele._ \- Stan dava socos muito fortes. Se alguém contava qualquer coisa desse tipo para ele, devia ter muita moral e sustentação, ou ele acabaria com o fulano na hora. - _É sério, cara, fala com ele. Pode até contar que fui eu que falei. Mas coloca um ponto final nessa história, por favor. Eu juro que ninguém aguenta mais esse suspense e tensão toda. O Kenny é quem mais tá sofrendo._

Kyle engoliu em seco, aquela sensação de aperto em seu peito o incomodando mais do que nunca.

\- Eu… Vou ver o que posso fazer. - ele respondeu baixinho.

Stan suspirou.

\- _Olha, se acontecer alguma coisa, você me liga. Se ele te der um pé na bunda ou coisa assim, eu volto pro Colorado pra chutar a bunda dele e nós dois sairmos pra tomar um sorvete e sair juntos. Só nós dois, como nos velhos tempos._

Kyle soltou um riso baixo. Ele gostaria disso. _Algo em que pudesse se segurar_.

\- Eu vou ver. Valeu, Stan.

\- _Sempre que precisar, Kyle. Manda um abraço pro Kenny por mim, faz favor._

\- Beleza.

A ligação foi encerrada e Kyle atirou o celular ao pé da cama.

E agora, o que ele ia fazer? Stan parecia ter tanta certeza do que falava, mas aquela não seria a primeira vez que Cartman mentiu sobre gostar de alguém ou qualquer coisa relacionada a relacionamentos em geral.

Mas o que ele ganharia mentindo para Stan por todos esses anos? Se fosse algum plano dele, não era de longo prazo, pois ele era incrivelmente impaciente. Teria que ser algo imediato, mas ele não fez nada de muito relevante nos últimos anos - o que por si só já era estranho.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Nenhuma ideia na cabeça de Kyle fazia sentido. Ele não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nenhum plano que pudesse explicar tudo aquilo. Ele estava completamente perdido.

O que só deixava restando uma única opção: 

Ele estava falando a verdade.

Bom, ao menos algo estava certo até agora. 

Entretanto isso não quer dizer que as coisas estavam bem. Kyle ainda não tinha a menor ideia do que faria com relação a informação que agora tinha em suas mãos.

Cartman gostava dele. Ele o correspondia. Mas o que isso significava? O que ele fazia agora? Ele conversava? Esperava até que ele viesse até ele?

A última ideia, francamente, parecia a mais estúpida, já que em todos esses anos que Stan alegava Cartman gostar dele, ele não disse nada. Mas Kyle tampouco se via se aproximando de Cartman e contanto à ele como ele se sentia.

Talvez ele só devesse ficar quieto por um tempo para processar o assunto.

Ainda cansado, Kyle soltou um grunhido, jogou as cobertas por cima da cabeça e voltou a dormir.

(...)

É oficial, não havia uma letra no alfabeto que Craig odiava mais que o X. A cada dia que passava, a matéria só ficava mais e mais difícil. Ele estava começando a se arrepender de ter escolhido aquele curso.

Claro que ele ainda gostava de astronomia e tudo mais, mas a matemática era realmente desmotivadora. Ele sinceramente esperava que as coisas melhorassem no segundo ano.

O pior de tudo nem era aquilo, mas sim a forma como toda a lição e os trabalhos o obrigavam a passar menos tempo com seus amigos e de seu namorado.

O distanciamento era claro, mas eles já haviam conversado sobre aquilo. Concordaram que seria necessário que ficassem algum tempo sem sair juntos como de costume para se concentrarem nos estudos. As provas eram mais frequentes na faculdade, o que exigia muito mais atenção do que no colégio, e eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de ficar saindo com seus futuros em jogo.

Mas isso não impedia Craig de se sentir solitário no restante do tempo.

Depois de tantos anos sempre saindo com sua turma ou apenas com o namorado, passar tempo demais sozinho era quase um território misterioso. Apesar de Kenny fazer o máximo de barulho possível em seu quarto - com o que, Craig não estava minimamente interessado -, sua solidão não se tratava apenas de ter barulho ao fundo ou não. Se tratava de ele se _sentir_ isolado. E esse era um sentimento com o qual ele não estava acostumado.

Ele precisava urgentemente voltar a assistir Red Racer nas horas vagas. Isso sim era algo que ele não conseguia fazer com mais ninguém, já que todos os seus amigos adoravam falar por cima da narração.

Mas, enquanto esse momento não chegava, Craig se encontrou mais uma vez naquele caminho familiar para a cafeteria onde Tweek trabalhava. Ao menos ali, mesmo sem poder conversar com ninguém, ele não se sentia sozinho. Qualquer problema que tivesse, seu namorado estaria logo ao seu lado, assim como Thomas, que era alguém que ele não via há muitos anos.

Para ser franco, Craig ainda não sabia exatamente como se sentir quanto à ele. Já se passou tempo demais desde a última vez que se viram, mas ele parecia essencialmente o mesmo.

Algo que ele não estava gostando, porém, era a forma como ele e Tweek estavam próximos durante o trabalho.

Ele nunca se considerou um namorado possessivo, tampouco ciumento. Nunca brigou com Tweek pelas amizades que tinha, com quem falava ou nada do tipo. Na verdade, ambos consideravam aquele comportamento repulsivo e tentavam ao máximo se afastar desse tipo de atitude. Sempre perguntavam um ao outro se estavam sendo muito insistentes sobre um assunto e Craig sempre fazia questão de dar um chega pra lá em Tweek quando ele estava passando dos limites.

Mas havia algo estranho em Thomas. A forma como ele sempre parava perto demais de Tweek, conversava com ele como se se conhecessem desde sempre e até tinham piadas entre eles que Craig não entendia. Aquilo o deixava bem frustrado.

Thomas era uma pessoa muito boa e divertida, bem mais interessante que ele, e Craig odiaria pensar que ele estava a fim de seu namorado. Até porque, até onde ele sabia, Thomas não era gay.

A não ser que ele estivesse tentando chamar _sua_ atenção.

Ele e Tweek se conheciam há pouquíssimo tempo, enquanto os dois já se conheciam há anos. Craig e Thomas passaram por muita coisa juntos nos poucos meses em que cultivaram a amizade. Eles sabiam muito um do outro, e o loiro também sabia que ele não gostava de não saber das coisas e que piadas internas o irritavam, o faziam se sentir excluído. Não havia motivo para ele fazer as coisas que estava fazendo se não fosse para irritá-lo de propósito. Talvez fosse uma lição por ele não ter corrido atrás dele e procurado seu número. Por tê-lo esquecido. 

Em sua cabeça, fazia sentido.

Ele conversaria com Thomas sobre isso depois de seu turno.

Com os cadernos em mãos, Craig entrou na loja e se deparou logo de cara com Tweek em cima dos ombros de Thomas, tentando puxar algo de cima da parede. Os dois riam alto e tentavam se equilibrar desesperadamente. Pareciam duas crianças. Era nostálgico de certa forma.

\- O que vocês tão fazendo? - ele perguntou ao se aproximar do balcão.

\- Estamos tentando apagar um dos itens que a gerente tirou do menu. - respondeu Thomas. - Era pra termos tirado ontem, mas acabamos esquecendo.

\- Por isso que eu não gosto de tagarelar durante o trabalho. Olha a encrenca em que a gente vai se meter! - Tweek gritou, ainda tentando alcançar o topo do menu com o giz branco.

Aquela era uma receita para o desastre, com certeza, pois nenhum dos dois era alto o bastante para chegar lá em cima, mesmo estando nos ombros um do outro.

\- Não é melhor que eu erga o Tweek? Eu sou mais alto que você, Thomas.

\- A gente se vira. - Tweek o cortou, esticando-se apenas um pouco mais e finalmente conseguindo riscar o item do menu. - Pronto! Viu, eu disse que a gente dava um jei… 

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Thomas acabou por perder o equilíbrio, com Tweek se esticando tanto em cima dele, e os dois vieram ao chão com um estrondo.

A sorte deles é que a cafeteria estava vazia, ou eles teriam sido ridicularizados ou acabariam viralizando na internet.

Apesar do tombo, ambos começaram a rir da posição estranha em que se encontravam. Thomas tinha a cabeça pressionada na coxa de Tweek, o qual tinha o outro pé chutando-o na bochecha.

\- Sai de cima de mim, cara. - ele pediu entre risos, o que o outro loiro rapidamente fez.

Thomas esticou a mão para ajudar Tweek a se levantar e encarou o menu com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- _BUCETA!_ Pelo menos conseguimos tirar o item do cardápio.

Enquanto eles voltavam a conversar, Craig foi se sentar em uma das mesas para estudar, percebendo pelo canto do olho que eles continuavam com as mãos dadas.

Eles tinham química, ele tinha de admitir. E isso estava começando a o deixar preocupado. Se Thomas estivesse fazendo aquilo, mesmo inconscientemente, para chamar sua atenção, havia a possibilidade de realmente acontecer alguma coisa, algo realmente surgir entre eles.

Assim como foi entre ele e Tweek.

Não leva um gênio para saber que Craig era um tédio de pessoa, qualquer um é mais interessante que ele. 

Mas quanto tempo ele tinha até _Tweek_ perceber isso?

Após algumas horas de estudo falho, Craig decidiu ir ao balcão numa hora em que Tweek estava no banheiro e puxou Thomas de lado.

\- Posso falar com você um pouco depois do seu turno?

O loiro, apesar de pego de surpresa, sorriu para o moreno e assentiu.

\- Claro! O Tweek é quem vai fechar a loja hoje, então temos um tempinho se você precisar. _PORRA! BUCETA!_ Só espera o movimento baixar. Meu turno acaba em umas duas horas.

Craig assentiu e voltou a se sentar, tentando se concentrar o mínimo em sua lição enquanto Tweek voltava a socializar com seu colega de trabalho.

As horas passaram perturbadoramente lentas. A cada momento que Craig erguia o olhar para ver que horas eram, o relógio parecia estar andando para trás.

As risadas também pareciam aumentar de volume, como se Tweek e Thomas estivessem logo ao seu lado, o que não estavam. Tweek estava no balcão enquanto conversava com Thomas pela porta da entrada de funcionários, a qual eles decidiram deixar aberta por hoje. Mesmo assim, eles falavam incrivelmente alto, de tal forma que todos da loja conseguiam escutar.

Ninguém parecia se incomodar, mas Craig estava se sentindo estranhamente irritadiço.

Quando o dia chegou ao fim, Craig não tinha conseguido resolver quase nenhum exercício de seu livro, e ainda estava num humor péssimo.

Ele gesticulou para Thomas sair junto a ele quando este se afastou do balcão, dizendo a Tweek que já voltava. Os dois deram a volta na loja, chegando na parte de trás, para finalmente terem a conversa pela qual Craig esperou todo esse tempo.

\- O que você queria me falar? - perguntou Thomas. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Craig mordiscou o lábio, um pouco desconfortável. Não sabia exatamente como conversar essa conversa; mas precisava ser feito.

\- Não é nada. Eu só precisava tirar algo do meu peito.

Thomas assentiu com a cabeça, indicando para seguir em frente.

Craig respirou fundo para se acalmar. Era hora de provar sua teoria.

\- Eu sei que as coisas entre nós eram bem intensas quando éramos mais novos; nós éramos bem próximos e conversávamos quase todos os dias. - Thomas assentiu. - … Mas eu tenho um namorado agora. Não somos poligâmicos e eu gosto muito dele. Eu sei que nossa amizade teve um grande impacto na sua vida e que isso geralmente leva a um fácil apego emocional, mas eu preciso que você entenda que eu não vejo você desse jeito. Eu amo meu namorado, de verdade. E eu sou muito feliz com ele. Espero que não fique chateado. Ainda assim podemos ser amigos, né?

A única vez em que sua Tourette serviu para algo útil foi quando ele xingou quando estava prestes a rir, matando de vez todo o momento.

Garoto prepotente.

Craig realmente achava que sua proximidade com Tweek era para fazer ciúmes nele? Realmente muito imaturo e egocêntrico de sua parte.

É verdade que Thomas tinha formado um pequeno crush em Tweek, mas ele não era o tipo de pessoa que rouba o namorado dos outros. Ele jamais sairia daquele jeito com uma pessoa comprometida!

Aquilo era algo que ele sempre reparou em Craig quando eram menores: seu ego. Ele não mostrava com tanta frequência, mas claramente se achava melhor do que muitas pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho.

Mas isso não era algo que adiantaria discutir agora.

\- É claro, Craig. _PORRA!_ Podemos ser amigos. - Thomas respondeu com um sorriso e puxou o moreno para um abraço.

Ele resolveu não dizer nada com relação a Tweek. Se as coisas já não estavam estranhas o suficiente, imagina se ele dissesse que ele tinha uma paixonite pelo namorado de seu ex-melhor amigo.

Os dia apertaram as mãos e voltaram para a frente da loja, onde Tweek os estava esperando.

\- Porra, cara, onde vocês tavam? Eu tô esperando há meia hora!

\- Foi mal, só estávamos conversando. - disse Craig com um sorriso inocente.

_Ele provavelmente estava pedindo pra ele chupar o pau dele. Do jeito que ele sabe que você não consegue fazer._

O loiro negou rapidamente com a cabeça, expulsando aqueles pensamentos, e estendeu a mão para o namorado.

\- Bom, vamos indo? - assim que Craig pegou sua mão, Tweek virou-se para o outro loiro. - Quer vir com a gente, Thomas? Seu alojamento é caminho também.

\- Se não for incomodar… - ele coçou a nuca.

\- Por mim tudo bem. - Craig deu de ombros.

\- Claro, cara. Pode vir.

Thomas sorriu e seguiu para o lado de Tweek.

Eles seguiram em relativo silêncio, Tweek mais conversando com Thomas do que com Craig, que estava em silêncio e apenas observava suas conversas.

O loiro de Tourette puxou o celular do bolso, a pedido de Tweek, para mostrá-lo seus desenhos no Instagram, já que ele não teve tempo de ver tudo que o amigo postava.

\- Nossa, cara, eu queria saber desenhar assim. - ele murmurou.

\- Eu podia te ensinar se você quiser. - ofereceu Thomas. - Você podia usar pra quando abrir sua própria loja de café; pra fazer o logo e tals.

\- Seria uma boa. Me passa o seu número. - Tweek sorriu e soltou da mão de Craig para pegar o próprio celular.

Enquanto os dois loiros conversavam e trocavam números, o moreno visivelmente encolheu em seu canto, isolado. Ele não entendia nada daquele assunto, tampouco estava interessado, e eles pareciam estar se divertindo tanto, colo se fossem amigos de infância.

Por um segundo, Craig sentiu ciúmes. Ele não tinha o costume de ter que dividir a atenção de Tweek daquela forma, não com alguém que ele não via a anos.

E a forma como os olhos de Thomas brilhavam quando olhava para Tweek… 

No fim, talvez seus temores não fossem tão paranóicos assim.

(...)

Era oficial. Kyle o estava ignorando. 

Já se passaram três dias desde o incidente do desmaio e o ruivo o parecia estar evitando como se ele tivesse a peste. Irônico, sendo que quem estava doente era ele.

Aquilo deixava Cartman furioso. Ele se sentia injustiçado. Ele nem tinha feito nada e Kyle o estava ignorando. Na verdade, muito pelo contrário. Ele mordeu a própria língua diversas vezes para evitar de dizer algo que pudesse assustar ou incomodar o ruivo. Fez de tudo para cuidar dele sem que suas atitudes parecessem fora do normal. Perdeu tempo de fazer as lições, socializar com as pessoas de sua classe, descobrir coisas sobre os veteranos para usar de chantagem caso eles continuassem enchendo seu saco, tudo para poder cuidar de Kyle e acabar sendo ignorado no fim.

Se tinha algo que ele odiava mais do que tudo era ser ignorado. E quando Kyle o ignorava, era certo que algo estava errado.

Era por isso que Cartman sempre ficava na dele ao invés de sair de seu caminho para ajudar os outros. Ele nunca era reconhecido, sempre passava despercebido, como se não tivesse feito nada demais. Como se não tivesse cuidado de Kyle durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve mal - o que, aliás, ainda o preocupava.

Ele entendia que direito era difícil e ele tinha muitos livros para ler, o que naturalmente afastaria Kyle de seus amigos, mas Cartman conhecia Kyle o bastante para saber quando ele estava ocupado e quando estava abusando de seus trabalhos para evitar alguém. No caso, ele.

As coisas já estavam assim faz uma semana e ele francamente não aguentava mais.

Até que, cansado de engolir aquele maldito sapo, o gorducho resolveu confrontar Kyle no corredor.

O ruivo estava encostado na parede, lendo um livro de introdução ao direito, quando Cartman deu um soco na parede ao seu lado.

\- Dá pra você parar de me ignorar, cacete?! Isso tudo porque eu te ajudei? Porra! Da próxima vez eu te deixo pra ficar à mercê de qualquer um que queira pisar em você! 

Os olhos esmeralda de Kyle brilhavam com aquele típico brilho de raiva e orgulho, os quais sempre acompanhavam Kyle quando alguém feria sua reputação de mártir.

\- Eu _não_ precisava da sua ajuda. - ele grunhiu, sua boca escondida entre as páginas do livro.

\- Ia fazer como então? Suas pernas iam acordar antes da sua cabeça e te arrastar de volta pra cama sozinho? Você, que é sempre tão cauteloso, devia saber como cuidar de si mesmo.

\- Eu _sei_ cuidar de mim mesmo, sei meus limites. - rebateu Kyle, fechando o livro de vez e o colocando em cima de uma mesa próxima. - E quem é você pra ficar mandando em como eu tenho que me cuidar?

\- Sou a pessoa que levou seu corpo desmaiado enfiado na grama de volta pro quarto! - ele gritou. - Quem te deu remédio, tirou sua temperatura e ainda ligou pra sua mãe pra falar que você estava bem.

Kyle franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, indignado.

\- Por que você ligou pra minha _mãe_? - ele não precisava de mais problemas,, e agora sua mãe devia estar louca com a falta de notícias dele. É possível que Cartman fizesse ainda mais bosta do que ele já fez?

O gorducho retribuiu o olhar irritado e cruzou os braços.

\- Porque você não tava lá pra ligar pra ela e ela ligou pra você. Eu atendi e expliquei toda a situação, porque é óbvio que ela ia estranhar você não ter ligado nas sextas. Você _sempre_ liga às sextas. E, até onde eu sei, pessoas desmaiadas não podem fazer ligações, podem, Kahl?

Visivelmente, Kyle foi pego de surpresa.

Aquilo era novo. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de que Cartman ficava de olho em sua rotina, que percebia os dias específicos em que ele ligava para a mãe e o irmão mais novo para dar notícias. Talvez fosse meio stalker, mas, considerando que eles moravam no mesmo apartamento agora, esse tipo de coisa era mais fácil de perceber - apesar de Kyle não ter percebido nada sobre Cartman.

Todo dia, uma nova surpresa, aparentemente.

\- De qualquer forma, de nada por ter cuidado de você enquanto você tava podre. - Cartman revirou os olhos e começou a se afastar. Conhecendo Kyle e o quanto ele era orgulhoso, certamente o seguiria.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, se forçando para fora do transe, e, franzindo o cenho mais uma vez, bateu o pé na direção do gorducho e chutou a parede à sua frente, bloqueando seu caminho e o prendendo à sua frente.

Inconscientemente, pela posição em que estavam, as bochechas de Cartman coraram.

\- Para de falar como se eu precisasse de você, como se eu não soubesse me cuidar. - Kyle grunhiu. - Você parece a minha mãe, falando! 

Apesar da vergonha, o gorducho sorriu com o canto dos lábios, daquele jeito esnobe que sabia que deixava Kyle louco de raiva.

\- Se você se preocupa tanto com o que ela pensa, devia seguir o conselho dela e cuidar mais de si mesmo.

\- E o que você sabe sobre mim, bundão? - Kyle rapidamente rebateu, dessa vez não mais pego de surpresa pelos conhecimentos de Cartman.

O sorriso de Cartman se alargou.

\- O que eu sei? Oh-ho, sei que você tem se entupido de cafeína pra ficar acordado, enfiando ritalina na goela até dizer chega, fica acordado até tarde, não come quase nada, tá com olheiras gigantes embaixo dos olhos, seus cabelos tão mais desarrumados que o normal, só na última semana deve ter perdido uns três quilos, tá esbanjando insulina porque esquece de se dar as injeções… Porra, Kyle! Você se cuida quase tão bem quanto eu no quarto ano!

\- E o que você tem a ver com isso? É a _minha_ vida! É o _meu_ corpo! O que que isso te interessa?

\- Me interessa que você tá se matando! - Cartman praticamente gritou, jogando os braços para o ar.

Kyle estreitou os olhos e, por um segundo, a conversa que teve com Stan deixou de existir.

Ele colocou as duas mãos ao lado dos ombros de Cartman e aproximou seus rostos, deixando-os a centímetros de distância. Ele podia ver sua expressão de nervosismo de ponta a ponta, assim como Cartman conseguia ver o fogo queimando no fundo de suas pupilas.

\- Para de fingir que você se importa com o que acontece comigo. Você nunca se importou antes, não tem motivo pra se importar agora. Se dependesse de você, eu nem teria chegado aos meus dez anos. - Kyle engoliu em seco, levando consigo um pelote que estava grudado em sua garganta há anos. 

Dessa vez a reação foi diferente. Cartman expressou espanto por um segundo, _um único segundo_ , e logo este se transformou em raiva. 

Ele tirou as mãos de Kyle de perto de si e avançou contra o ruivo, invertendo as posições e colocando _ele_ contra a parede; a mesma posição, mas de um jeito mais desconfortável para quem antes se achava em posição superior.

\- Que tal você parar de falar como se soubesse da minha vida? Para de usar coisas que aconteceram há quase dez anos atrás pra falar mal de mim agora. Você não sabe da minha vida, não sabe as coisas que eu passei, assim como você diz que eu não sei o que aconteceu na sua. Para de viver na _porra_ do passado e se atualiza, Kyle. Nós somos pessoas diferentes daquela época. Para de assumir coisas sobre a minha vida baseado em argumentos de uma década atrás, porque isso é a coisa mais estúpida que um advogado pode fazer! Eu mudei, você mudou, todos mudamos! Você não vê porque você _não quer!_

Kyle arregalou os olhos por um segundo e, em seguida, ficou quieto. Mil e um pensamentos rodavam sua cabeça, compensando a falta de expressão em seu rosto - não que Cartman soubesse disso.

Quando a raiva começou a evaporar, o gorducho começou a se preocupar com a falta de resposta do ruivo, o qual permanecia parado, encarando o chão com os lábios comprimidos em uma fina linha.

\- … Kyle?

Quando ele não o respondeu, Cartman começou a entrar em pânico.

Ah, merda, ele fodeu tudo, não fodeu? Por que ele tinha que avançar em cima dele daquele jeito? Que idiota!

Ele deu um passo para trás, desconstruindo a própria posição de superioridade.

Ele estava cansado. Ele estava tão cansado. Talvez realmente fosse hora de simplesmente deixar Kyle acreditar no que ele quisesse. Ele não poderia ganhar todas.

Quando Cartman tirou suas mãos de perto de Kyle, os ombros do ruivo enrijeceram, como se ele estivesse com raiva. Ele rangeu os dentes e ergueu a cabeça, soltando um grunhido alto de agonia.

\- Que droga!

Sem mais nem menos, na pura força do ódio, Kyle agarrou o rosto do gorducho pelas bochechas e, puxando-o para baixo, esmagou seus lábios contra os dele.

Cartman arregalou os olhos, completamente surpreso com o que o ruivo tinha acabado de fazer. E continuava fazendo. Aproveitando-se de sua surpresa, sua língua fez caminho por sua boca, entrelaçando-se à dele com voracidade e sede.

O coração do gorducho estava em sua boca. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Parecia mais um sonho que qualquer outra coisa. Kyle realmente o estava beijando. Ele podia sentir sua boca contra a dele, suas línguas se tocando, até mesmo aquela raiva e azedume que tanto o atraía nele parecia pingar em sua boca, como se estivesse experimentando uma bebida completamente nova, ainda que familiar.

Lentamente, ele retribuiu o contato, abraçando a cintura de Kyle possessivamente e o puxando para perto de si. Aprofundou o beijo ao retribuir o contato com a língua, os dois agora em uma disputa por dominância; toque sobre toque, mãos curiosas e ansiosas agarrando-se ao máximo do outro que conseguiam alcançar.

Ao mesmo tempo que ambos pareciam presos naquela eternidade, onde o mundo ao seu redor não existia e nada além daquilo importava, tudo parecia correr muito rápido. Em pouquíssimo tempo, antes mesmo que pudessem se posicionar direito, separaram os lábios e apressaram-se a tomar o fôlego de volta a seus pulmões.

Os olhos esmeralda de Kyle refletiam um brilho que ele não conhecia. Ele nunca o havia olhado daquela forma antes, e, se já tivesse, ele nunca teve a sorte de capturar seus olhos nos dele. Não daquela forma. Era hipnotizantes, Cartman não conseguia parar de olhar para eles. Ele queria se perder para sempre naquele brilho, deixar que ele o envolvesse e o carregasse para longe, longe daquele mundo e de volta para o lugar que pertencia apenas a ele; o lugar que aparecia apenas em seus mais profundos e secretos sonhos.

Ele realmente estava acordado?

A realidade de repente pareceu pingar em seus ossos. Ele e Kyle tinham se beijado no meio de uma discussão. Na verdade, corrigindo, _Kyle_ o tinha beijado. E aquilo tudo parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

\- Kyle, eu… 

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, o ruivo franziu o cenho e levou o indicador aos lábios do gorducho.

\- Cala a boca.

Em um segundo, seus lábios voltaram a se juntar, mais quentes e úmidos que antes, e Cartman foi rápido a ceder e beijá-lo de volta.

Se aquilo realmente fosse um sonho, ele precisava aproveitar ao máximo, sem pensar em como seria depois. Ele podia lidar com as consequências com o que tinha na sentença: depois.

Beijos quentes e apaixonantes, eles mal conseguiam desgrudar um do outro após começar. Kyle segurava-se na gola do moletom de Cartman e ele, em troca, agarrava-se à sua cintura e levava as mãos ao seu cabelo, trilhando caminhos invisíveis com os dedos e aproveitando a sensação de formigamento e as cócegas que seus cachos faziam em sua palma. Eles mal paravam para respirar, completamente envolvidos naquelas sensações prazerosas e libertadoras.

_Finalmente._

Quando então se afastaram para recuperar o obrigatório ar, nenhum deles sabe como, mas Kyle tornou a tomar a iniciativa, jogando o próprio peso sobre o gorducho e o empurrando por um caminho que ele já conhecia de cor na própria mente.

Viraram à segunda porta à direita e, com um chute, estavam sozinhos no quarto de Cartman.

O gorducho estremeceu ao sentir-se ser empurrado para a cama, pressionado contra a mesma e preso entre as pernas de Kyle, que continuava a atacar seus lábios como se estivesse morrendo de fome.

E, de fato, estava.

O ruivo se afastou por um breve segundo para respirar, mas logo voltou a ceder àquela sensação viciante e o estímulo que tanto o puxava para baixo. Ele tinha esperado tempo demais para isso.

Inconscientemente, os dois garotos começaram a movimentar as cinturas, lentamente alimentando as ereções que já cresciam da fricção do primeiro impacto. _Ambos_ tinham esperado por aquilo há muito tempo, não podem julga-los pela ansiedade em avançar tão rapidamente. Era muito difícil resistir à tentação, especialmente quando o que queriam estava logo ao alcance de seus dedos.

\- Kyle… - o gorducho murmurou, sua voz mais próxima de um _gemido_ do que qualquer outra coisa, nos breves segundos que separaram os lábios.

Suas mãos pairavam no ar ou estavam deixadas de lado na cama, sem saber o que fazer. Ele estava, ah, _tão tentado_ a agarrar as coxas de Kyle e aumentar a fricção de seus corpos. O corpo que agora estava tão próximo de si, o tocando, o esteve tentando há tantos anos e agora estava a pouquíssimos centímetros de seus dedos. Seria tão fácil conseguir alcançar e tomá-lo inteiramente para si. Mas ainda tinha aquela parte de si que insistia que aquilo não era uma boa ideia, não quando tanta coisa estava em jogo.

Kyle, no entanto, não parecia compartilhar do mesmo ponto de vista.

Suas mãos subiram ao rosto de Cartman e pressionaram as próprias palmas em suas bochechas, como se o prendessem no lugar.

\- Só… Cala a boca. - ele murmurou e tornou a selar seus lábios, assim como os movimentos rítmicos de suas cinturas.

Puta merda, puta merda, puta merda, puta merda, puta merda, puta merda, puta merda.

Isso estava realmente acontecendo? Obviamente estava, mas era tão surreal que pareça até sonho. Kyle o estava beijando. Kyle estava _se esfregando_ nele. Aquilo mais parecia um sonho erótico que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas, por Deus, Cartman não queria acordar nunca mais. Era tão bom, mesmo que apenas por um segundo, imaginar que aquilo era real. Ele não queria descer daquela montanha-russa de adrenalina.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos e correspondeu os movimentos do ruivo, decidindo-se por puxá-lo pela cintura e o colocar ainda mais perto de si. Seus membros, há muito rígidos, se esfregavam por debaixo das roupas, aquela fricção erguendo seus corpos com os choques de prazer que os estremeciam desde a base.

Mantiveram o ritmo constante e acelerado, os únicos barulhos escapando de suas bocas sendo os pequenos gemidos que emitiam quando precisavam respirar, logo cessando-os ao juntarem os lábios novamente. Até atingirem enfim o pico e estremecerem com a sensação de prazer os engolindo por completo.

Kyle permaneceu por cima de Cartman até recuperar o fôlego, seus níveis de êxtase lentamente diminuindo conforme voltava à realidade. 

Ele encarou o gorducho por baixo de si, observando com olhos atentos a forma como ele permanecia de olhos fechados e respirava de forma descompassada. Tinha um sorriso em seus lábios. Nada malicioso, mas um que se dá quando suas necessidades finamentes foram aliviadas.

O coração de Kyle acelerava cada vez mais a cada segundo que ele passava observando o gorducho, sua mente prontamente ignorando o desconforto de estar com as calças molhadas e em uma posição desconfortável.

Merda, ele queria beijá-lo de novo.

Então foi isso que ele fez, sem ouvir nem por um segundo a voz que o dizia para se afastar. Kyle pressionou os lábios aos de Cartman suavemente, apenas uma carícia na região, como um conforto à ele e à si próprio.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho. - ele sussurrou logo em seguida, seus olhos grudados nos castanhos de Cartman, que agora o encarava de volta.

Kyle se levantou da cama com um pouco de dificuldade e deixou o quarto para ir ao banheiro de seu próprio quarto, a fim de ter um pouco mais de privacidade.

No segundo em que a porta se fechou, o gorducho levou as mãos aos lábios e soltou um grito reprimido. Ele não podia evitar de sorrir atrás das palmas, seu coração batendo acelerado em seu peito e sua mente a mil por hora.

Kyle Broflovski tinha beijado ele. 

Kyle Broflovski tinha _trepado_ com ele.

Como? Onde? Quando? Por que? Nada daquilo fazia sentido! Por que Kyle viria pra cima dele daquela forma sem razão alguma?

E a forma como ele o beijou antes de sair. Por Deus, aquele foi o beijo mais calmo e aconchegante que Cartman já recebera na vida toda! Era quase como se Kyle estivesse _chateado_ por ter que sair.

Cartman sabia que não devia estar alimentando falsas esperanças, mas, depois de toda a conversa que teve com o Stan, ainda em South Park, ele não podia evitar.

Aquilo realmente tinha acontecido.

Ele estava prestes a gritar novamente quando ouviu baterem à porta. Cartman teve apenas tempo de ajeitar os lençóis da cama por cima da própria pélvis antes de a porta abrir e Kyle colocar a cabeça para dentro.

Seus cabelos estavam molhados, o que significava que ele já tinha tomado banho. E puta merda, ele ficava lindo com o cabelo molhado, todo brilhante e sedoso. Cartman queria saber como seria a textura daquele cabelo entre seus dedos. Ele também tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios, como se estivesse sem graça. Absolutamente adorável.

\- Ei, uh, você ainda gosta do Casa Bonita, certo? - o ruivo perguntou.

Pergunta estranha, mas ok. Não seria Cartman a reclamar, afinal, ele _estava_ falando com ele.

\- É claro que sim. Só um imbecil pra não gostar. - ele revirou os olhos e sorriu de canto. Ele estava tentando disfarçar, mas na verdade estava morrendo de medo. Depois de tudo que acabou de acontecer, tomar um fora despedaçaria seu coração por inteiro.

Kyle murmurou em compreensão.

\- Minhas aulas acabam às duas, tempo suficiente pra me arrumar e ajeitar tudo. Você vai me levar lá amanhã às três. 

E, com isso, fechou a porta, o único som no apartamento sendo o de seus pés caminhando para o quarto.

A princípio, Cartman ficou confuso. Kyle simplesmente entrou em seu quarto e começou a cuspir informações para ele sem mais nem menos. Não fazia sentido nenhum. 

Até que tudo se encaixou.

Ele o estava dando uma chance.

Claro, as coisas estavam confusas pra cacete, mas ele o estava dando uma chance! Que importava se ele já estava apaixonado por ele ou não, se o estava usando ou o caralho a quatro? Kyle Broflovski o estava dando uma chance!

Sua cabeça fervilhava a um milhão por hora, desesperada com tudo que podia fazer naquele meio tempo. O que vestiria, como faria a reserva, como ia pagar, o que falaria em seu encontro… 

… Puta merda, ele tinha um encontro. Com o garoto que amou desde que tinha cerca de doze anos de idade.

Cartman imediatamente se levantou da cama, chutando as cobertas, e correu para o banheiro.

Ele teria um encontro com Kyle em menos de 24 horas e tudo precisava estar perfeito. Assim que acabasse o banho, ligaria na hora para o Casa Bonita para fazer reservas.

Eles teriam o encontro mais perfeito de todos nem que ele precisasse abrir uma reserva com as próprias mãos.


End file.
